Shugo Chara Goes American
by xXShadowed SoulXx
Summary: What happens when the sc gang goes to America for a secret chara program for THREE WHOLE YEARS! Tadamu, Rimahiko, etc. ENJOY READING! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well this is my first story so hope you enjoy!**

**Miki: She doesn't own anything except herself and her dogs.**

**Me: Sadly :(**

**Miki: On with the story!**

**Me: Oh but before I forget! Nadeshiko is actually real in this story, thus making Nagi and Nade actual twins. **

It was a regular day at Seiyo Academy. The sun was shining bright and the birds outside were chirping a happy tune. Our well-known guardians sat in the royal garden discussing school activities and all was normal, until...

"Eh?! Nani?" Everyone shouted. Nikadou-sensei sweatdropped.

"Yup we are all going to America for the guardian program!" Nikadou-sensei exclaimed.

"How long?" kukai asked

"Um… One year."

"One whole year!?" Everyone yelled. Amu started hyperventilating and her charas desperately tried to calm her.

"Yeah and we are leaving in a week so get packed. There are two girl who will be housing us, their names are Michelle McClain and Erica Johnson. Michelle has five charas and Erica has two. Oh and I already got your parents approval!" With that Nikadou left, tripping over books on the way. Everyone sweatdropped.

"SO like him, to wait until the last minute." Miki said, not looking up from her sketch book. The meeting carried on and everyone went home to get packed.

(Amu POV)

It took a while but I finally got Ami to leave Ran, Miki ,Su, and Dia alone so I could pack in peace. Then I heard Mama call me.

"Amu someone is here to see you!" Mama yelled. I ran down the stairs to see Papa crying, Mama and Ami smiling, and Tadase with a confused look on his face. OH MEH GOD HE IS IN MY HOUSE!

"Look onee-chan the prince came to see you!" Ami said. Oh crap.

"P-prince?" Tadase mumbled a little crown appearing on his head. I rushed over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him upstairs to my room yelling for Ran to get the bucket ready. When we got to my bedroom I put Tadase on the bed and pulled a bucket over his head. 1 2 3. Okay good it's over. Oh great now he's in a corner. I pulled him back to the bed.

"Tadase chill it's fine!" I said as my charas were scolding Kiseki for chara changing. Just then I heard a knock on my balcony door. I looked to see Yoru who had a hand behind his back. I opened the door, pulled Yoru in, and shut the door again, I had no intentions of letting Ikuto in. Especially with Tadase here.

"Yoru what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see my Miki-koi of course!" he responded. My mouth hung open as Yoru flew past me to a blushing Miki. Yoru removed his hand from his back revealing a blue flower. He handed it to Miki and kissed her on the cheek. By that time Su, Dia, and Ran were screaming like insane anime fangirls while Tadase, me, and Kiseki were all standing there with our mouths hanging open. That's when it happened. Yoru confessed to Miki. Everyone awed except Kiseki, who looked pissed off. I giggled.

"Looks like Kiseki is a bit jealous." I whispered in Tadase's ear. He chuckled.

"Well anyway, do you need help packing? I finished packing my stuff already." He offered. I blushed and turned to my hot pink and black empty suitcase.

"Help would be nice." I responded, smiling.

(Normal POV)

The days dragged on slowly, making the charas and guardians a bit annoyed. They all wanted the days to go the universe granted their wish. Thursday packed quickly and they all woke up to a warm, and sunny Friday morning. Which was their last day before leaving on Saturday. Amu suggested that everyone gather in her basement and watch movies. So the event was planned and everyone gathered in her basement. Nadeshiko slipped the movie 'The Lion King' into the T.V. and sat back on a beanbag. Utau was also invited to this gathering since she was going to America too. Ikuto was also going to America, which the principal decided all on his own, though he didn't show up at Amu's house. Amu sat back on her beige leather couch with Rima to her left and Nagihiko and Tadase to her right. Kukai sat on the floor with Nadeshiko to his left and Utau to his right. Though a former guardian, Kukai was traveling to America like everyone else. Yaya sat on a small love seat with a blanket draped over her small body. After five more movies, the clock rolled around to 10 p.m. The last to fall asleep were the charas, who were to excited to sleep. They eventually did fall asleep though. The night carried on with a few small things happening. Tadase and Nagihiko had switched places to that Tadase could be next to Amu. When both the blonde and pinkette fell asleep, their arms wound around each other and they slept wrapped in each others' arms. Another thing, while desperately trying to grab a glass of water from a side table on Nagihiko's side, Rima tripped over a carpet string and fell on top of Nagihiko, causing him to stir and wrap his arms around her. Rima froze and found herself unmoving and surprised, but also calm. Finding no way out, she made herself more comfortable and slept in Nagihiko's arms for the remainder of the night.

Morning rolled around quickly and Kukai was first to wake up since he went on jogs this early in the morning.

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Kukai shouted at the top of his lungs. Utau didn't hesitate to hit him with a pillow and knock him over.

"Kukai, our flight leaves at 10:00. It's only 5:30." Kairi stated, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Amu and Tadase woke up to the commotion, only to find themselves wrapped in each others' arms when they opened their eyes. Amu blushed darker than blood and Tadase just hid his face, much to Kiseki's disappointment. No one bothered Nagihiko and Rima, though Yaya, Amu, and Utau snapped a few dozen pictures. The girls, minus Rima, ran upstairs to change and get ready for the flight. Amu dressed herself in worn skinny jeans, a red tank top with a skull in the middle, and black converse. Her hair was tied in pigtails. Yaya wore a yellow sundress and pink flats. Her hair was in it's usual style. Nade wore a dress similar to Yaya's but in a lavender color. Utau wore black ripped leggings, black booty shorts, and a loose white tank top with the words 'Demon at Heart' in black letters. She wore white converse and her dirty blond hair was in a high ponytail. Rima raced into Amu's room, blushing and panting hard. Yaya fell over laughing. Rima sent a glare and slipped on a red off shoulder shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. Downstairs in the basement, the boys were already dressed. Ikuto, who arrived not long ago, was in a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and blue converse. Tadase wore a yellow collar shirt, white skinny jeans, and brown sandals. Nagihiko, who woke up and was still blushing, wore a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. Kairi wore a light blue shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, worn skinny jeans, and blue converse. Kukai wore a green V-neck, torn jeans, and black converse.

"Utau! Call a taxi van to take us to the airport!" Yaya exclaimed from downstairs where she put the luggage in a pile. Utau did as she was told and called a taxi van to pick them up and take them to the airport, where Nikadou would meet them. Soon enough, they all piled into one van and put all the luggage in another. A half hour later, everyone arrived at the Seiyo airport, excited to the max.

"How are we doing on time?" Tadase asked Kairi, who already had his watch ready.

"We have exactly one hour, three minuets, and forty-one seconds until we depart." Kairi responded. Yaya jumped up and down happily.

"America! America! America!" The red head chanted, as did the charas.

"Flight 143 to Long Beach, California. The terminal is now open." A mono-tone voice rang throughout the airport. The guardians plus three made their way to the terminal and sat in hard plastic chairs until the plane boarded, which it did an hour later. They piled into the plane and sat in their assigned seats. Amu sat in between Utau and Tadase, Ikuto sat with Yaya and Nikadou. Kukai sat with Nadeshiko and Rima, and Nagi sat with two random guys. After the extremely long flight, everyone exited the huge plane and was greeted by hot California air.

(Kukai POV)

When we got to baggage claim we all saw two girls, one slightly taller than the other, with our bags. The taller girl had long brown hair in and emo style that reached her waist, she was wearing blue short shorts, a black loose tank top, and black high tops. The shorter one had short black hair that reached her shoulders, she was wearing light blue capris and a purple t-shirt. The taller one was listening to music and playing a game or something on her phone while the other was reading a book. The tall one looked up and saw us. She grabbed the shorter girl's arm and ran over to us.

"Hi! I'm Michelle. I'm with the guardian program. The tall girl said.

"I'm Erica and I'm also helping with the program!" The shorter one said.

"Hi!" We all greeted. Seven charas popped out from behind Michelle and Erica.

"Emma Rose. Or Emi. I'm Michelle's rebel side." A chara with long black hair with red streaks announced. She had red eyes, shark-like teeth, and very pale skin. She wore red booty shorts, torn black leggings, and a black tank top with a red skull on the chest. There was a red electric guitar strapped to her back.

"Annastasia, or Anna, if you prefer. I'm Michelle's magical side." Another chara introduced. She had long white hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Her bangs covered her eyes and she wore a blue hooded cape, black skinny jeans, and a black tank top. She held a broom stick.

"Cape May, but call me May. I'm Michelle's motherly side." Another said. She had long red hair put into pigtails, a sparkly pink dress, and classic Mary Jane's. Her eyes were bright green and her skin darker than the others.

"Marceline. Call me Marci. I'm Michelle's sneaky and devious side." Yet another said. She had messy black hair and her bangs also covered her eyes, which I saw were gold. On her head were black cat ears, with a black cat tail to match. She wore ripped black jeans, a black tank top with the words 'Touch me, and I'll Eat Your Soul', and black lace up boots. She had layered cross necklaces.

"And the last one of us is my. I'm Aquamarine, otherwise known as Aqua. I'm Michelle sporty and singing side." The last of Michelle's charas introduced herself. Damn she has a lot. Aqua had long blonde wavy hair, a light blue basketball jersey with the number five on it, dark blue basketball shorts, and white soccer kleets. Daichi's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Aqua. I chuckled softly to myself. Erica's charas flew to us.

"Luna. Erica's nerdy side." A chara with short black hair, black rimmed glassed, checkered suspenders, a red T-shirt, and black skinny jeans. I already sensed Musashi was going to end up with her.

"Aria. Erica's vampire and rebel side." A chara with long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and fangs said. She had a red leather tube top, a black mini skirt, red torn leggings, and black boots.

We introduced ourselves and got into a silver taxi/van that took us to two houses that looked kind of the same. They both were white with roses planted in the front yard. We all got out of the van and got our bags before the driver left. Erica and Michelle stood up and walked to the houses going different ways.

"Okay to stay at my house will be Kukai, Rima, Tadase, and Amu." Michelle said. yea I'm with Michelle!

"Everyone who hasn't been called get your chiz and come into my wonderful house." Erika said. "We will meet at Shelly's house after we're done settling in." I assumed Shelly was Michelle's nickname. We all walked into Michelle's huge, one story house. As soon as I stepped in the house I was attacked forcefully to the ground, which was followed by licking.

"Daisy! Oreo! Down now!" I heard Michelle say. I opened my eyes to two dogs licking my face. The dogs got off and sat by Michelle's feet. Michelle grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet. I held her hand for a moment but then let go. I looked at the dogs expecting to see two German shepherds or something but no. There at Michelle's feet, we're two very tiny chihuahuas. My face turned red. Great I just got pinned down by dogs almost as big as the charas. Michelle giggled and pointed to each dog saying their names. Even better both dogs were girls and were just puppies.

"Okay then well congrats Kukai for getting attacked by my killer dogs. Next are the room arrangements. Girls in my room, boys in the guest room." Michelle said as she took us to the end of a hallway and opened the door. The boys and I poured into the sunlight filled room that was painted a greaen color. In the room stood a three bunk beds, a few nightstands, and a closet. Michelle closed the door and took the girls to her room.

"Michelle's nice huh?" Nagi said as he unpacked.

"Yeah and pretty too." I said covering my mouth at the end realizing what I just said.

"Kukies got a crush! Kukies got a crush!" The boys said loudly while dancing around the room.

"Shut it." I said then heard whispering outside our door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Rima, Nade, Yaya and Amu fell at my feet probably from listening through the door. Then they all joined in the little Kukie has a crush party with the boys.

(Normal POV)

"Hey guys let's swim in the backyard at my house!" Erica's voice rang out downstairs. Everyone agreed and some of us went back to Michelle's to get our swimsuits and a couple of towels. When we got back the girls went to change in Erica's room and the boys went into the guest room which was downstairs while Ericas room was upstairs. The boys finished and waited impatiently for the girls. They came down and everyone made their way to the backyard.

"Hey girls! Get into the pool and boys wait for a second." Michelle said. We all obeyed. Michelle dove into the pool then shot a thumbs up at Anastasia, who waved her little wand at the pool water. The pool water bubbled then settled down. I shot a confused look at Michelle and she nodded. Michelle jumped up and dove back into the water, revealing a blue mermaid tail. I stared then smiled. All the girls had tails even the charas.

(Michelle POV)

The music played and everyone but me got in the pool with their tails. Anna also gave each boy the power to breath underwater and that ability came with the girls tails. I sat on the chair until a pair of wet hands picked me up and spun me around.

"Kukai! Don't you dare!" I yelled but he didn't listen. I was thrown into the pool, and my tail grew. Kukai got in after and I smacked him upside the head for throwing me in. He smirked and I stuck my tongue out. After a little me and kukai were playing underwater. We swam together and at last the mermaid tail and breath underwater effect wore off so we decided to play chicken.

"Michelle get on." Kukai said. I obeyed and got on his shoulders while Amu got on Tadase.

(Amu POV)

I got on Tadase's shoulders and faced Michelle who was on top of Kukai. We glared at each other then fought. We giggled as we both fell over at the same time, taking Tadase and Kukai with us. Next was Rima on Nagi and Erica on Kairi. They fought and Erica won but she lost balance and fell over. Then Nade got on Ikuto while Erica went for a rematch. Nade won and jumped off Ikuto. We all swam until it was really late, then got out of the pool and changed. After changing we went to a small grassy part of Erica's backyard and started a bonfire.

(Michelle POV)

I lit the bonfire and sat on the grass next to Kukai and Erica. I was so tired from everything that happened today. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Erica's gate that lead to the backyard open. Bryant, one of my best friends, walked in.

"Hey sisters from other misters." Bryant said.

"Hey brother from another mother." Erica and I answered back. Bryant eyed the guardians plus Ikuto and Utau and raised and eyebrow.

"And who are you guys?" Bryant asked.

"Um." I said then I whispered to Kukai: "Nobody can know about the guardian program yet what do I say?"

"My name is fishy and I am her fish." Kukai stood up and said loudly. I smacked him upside the head. Bryant and everyone else laughed.

"anyways everyone this is Bryant my friend." I said pointing to my friend while I said his name.

"Karaoke anyone?" Erica asked. Everyone agreed and I put out the bonfire and we all ran inside. I grabbed a random C.D. and a mic while walking up to the little karaoke machine. I also grabbed Kukai and handed him a mic. The music played and first was Kukai's turn. The song was Good Time by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl city.

_(k) Woke up on the right side of the bed. Whats up with this prince song inside my head? Hands up if your down to get down tonight. Cause its always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like i didnt care. Hopped into a cab take me anywhere. Im in if your down to get down tonight. Cause its always a good time._

_(m)good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight._

_(m and k) its gonna be alright we don't even have to try its always a good time. Woah woah woah uh oh its always a good time. Woah woah oh oh cause its always a good time._

_(m) freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the atm. Hands up if your down to get down tonight. Cuz its always a good time._

When the song ended Erica went over to Kairi.

(Normal POV)

"Come on Kairi dance." Erica urged Kairi.

"No, I can't." Kairi protested. All the boys knew about Kairi's small crush on Erica so we understood that he didn't want embarrass himself.

"Then you leave us no choice." Michelle said and winked at her chara, Aquamarine. Aquamarine, or Aqua as we call her, put a cd in the machine. The music started and Erica and Michelle grabbed the mics.

(m) _it's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk and I just want it to stop. Cause aren't we here for the music._

_(e) and if you dare just get up out of your chair cuz this ain't goin nowhere_

_(m and e) we've got to move or you lose it._

_(m) all I wanna know is when we're lettin go so we can get this record to break._

_(e) why we wasting time time we never can rewind wind all I'm really trying to say_

_(m and e) is shut up and dance show me watcha got. Just shut up and dance are you in or not your moving your mouth baby don't speak just shut up and dance_

_(e) if your into me._

At this point Erica winked at Kairi causing to blush madly. The song finished and we all collapsed laughing at the still blushing Kairi. After more songs we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I hope you liked the story. This next chapter is to dedicated to my first reviewer who for some reason the persons name won't type on my dang computer. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Ikuto: Will there be more Amuto?**

**Me: There wasn't any to start with bum! Sorry but I'm a major Tadamu fan.**

**Tadase: Hell yeah. (high fives me)**

**Me: Don't push it.**

**Everyone: (sweatdrops)**

**Yoru: Will there be more Miru?**

**Me: Why do you think my pen name is what it is now. So in other words hell yea! now get over here you lovable kitty!**

**Yoru: Yay I'm loved ~nya!**

**Ikuto: (flicks Yoru)**

**Me: how dare you (chases with chainsaw)**

**Everyone: Michelle does not own Shugo Chara. ^.^;**

(Still Kukai POV)

I opened my eyes to everyone else except Michelle collapsed on the floor sleeping. I checked my phone. 4:00 am damn. I got up and walked into the kitchen only to find Michelle drinking out of a mug with her back turned to me. So I decided to sneak up on her. I crept slowly behind her and touched her shoulder. She didn't move. I blinked and the next thing i knew Michelle's foot was centimeters from my ribcage. Michelle had a determined look on her face but her expression softened when her brown eyes looked into my green ones.  
"You scared the crap out of me Kukai!" she whispered/yelled. Then she smirked and went to the cupboard."here." Michelle handed me the mug that was now filled with a white,gooey,hot drink think. She handed me a spoon and grabbed her mug. I took some and put the spoon in my mouth. My eyes widened. This is so friken good!  
"Oh my chiz this is heaven!" i whispered/yelled. She giggled and ate some of hers while i continued running around. "Why are you up this early?" I asked finally coming out of my hiperness.  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Plus i usually take my dogs out at this time so I wake up a lot at this time. Anyways I'm gonna go walk my dogs wanna come?" Michelle asked quietly. I nodded and stuffed another spoonful of the goop in my mouth. "Ok grab a jacket and some pants and let's go." With that we ran to Michelle's house and grabbed some warm clothes. I came out of the guest room and walked to the living room where Michelle had on a black jacket, blue jeans, and ugs. In her lap was her two dogs wagging their tails excitedly. "Alright let's go." Michelle said and handed me a leash with a dog on the other end. "You get Daisy." i nodded and we walked out the door and started down the sidewalk. "Ok i wanna show you something." Michelle said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and we jogged to the next block."Ok here we are" Michelle smiled and pointed to what looked like a tunnel made out of leaned over trees. She walked ahead and went inside. It was he most amazing thing ever. There were flowers everywhere and the tunnel was made out of the trees.  
"Whoa." I exclaimed. Michelle smiled and spun around while some flowers fell delicately on her hair. She's is just so beautiful. Michelle grabbed my arm and we spun until we fell back onto the grass. After that we went back to Erica's house.  
"want breakfast?" Michelle asked.  
"yes please." I responded. Michelle grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove. Then she grabbed two cartons of eggs from the fridge. Before I knew it the smell of eggs and pancakes surrounded the kitchen.  
"Michelle it smells amazing!" cried a voice. I turned around to see everyone standing there yawning and rubbing there eyes.  
"Thanks! Now everyone sit in the living room cause the food will be ready in a minute." Michelle exclaimed and smiled softly. We all nodded and gathered around in the living room. A few seconds past and michelle came in carrying a tray of pancakes. "Here for the charas." Michelle said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table."And for everyone else." Michelle pointed to the tray which had many plates of stacked pancakes. Everyone grabbed one while Michelle went back into the kitchen and grabbed tray of eggs and mugs. 'Ok there are eggs and mugs of hot chocolate if you life" Michelle stated and picked up a plate.  
"Thanks!" Everyone chorused. Michelle just smiled in return. After eating we all went into the basement and hooked up the PS3.

(Michelle Pov)  
"Alright let's play some Call of Duty Black Ops!" I shouted and grabbed the first player controller."Anyone who thinks they can beat the master may come up."  
"You are not the master!" Kiseki shouted while chara changing with Tadase. i smirked and handed him the player two controller. We went into one of the maps and in under five minutes i whooped his butt.  
"I win." I said calmly while Kiseki's jaw dropped.  
"lemmie try." Ikuto said and grabbed the controller. The same thing happened. I whooped his butt in about 3 minutes of playing which left him with his jaw dropped.  
"Ok the real game starts now." Kukai said and grabbed the controller. It was a little harder but I eventually beat him in about 7 minutes. All the boys went in front of me and went on their knees bowing.  
"Teach us." they said in unison. Me and the girls sweatdropped.  
"Lets switch to karaoke." I said.

(Normal POV)  
"Alright Operation Michelle and Kukai is in motion." Yaya whispered to Amu.  
"Hey guys I got a song for the girls to sing." Amu stated and grabbed a cd from the case. The music started and every girl knew what was going on. "Ill be Pink, Rima be Maya, Erica be Kim, and Michelle be Christina." The boys had no idea what was going on but they sat back on the couch and listened.  
"I don't know Amu isn't Christina a little to big for me? Michelle asked nervously.  
"No way you got this and no chara naring with May cause your voice is amazing." Erica said and pushed Michelle in back of everyone while the girls sang.

_(Erica) hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
_(_Amu) remember that time down in old moulin rouge strutting her stuff down the_ street.

The girls sang for a while until the rapping part finally ended and thats when the most amazing voice came out.

_(all the girls except Michelle) Marmalade_

_(Michelle) ooh_

_(all the girls except Michelle) Marmalade_

_(Michelle) ooh yeah_

_(all the girls except Michelle) Marmalade_

_(Michelle) hey hey heeeeeeey. Always back down to another fight.  
_

The boys' jaws dropped at Michelle's voice which sounded a lot like Christina Aguliara's **(A/N) Sorry if I spelled her name wrong)**

After the song ended the girls fell down on the conch panting.  
"Ikuto can you pleaasseeee drive us to the mall?" Erica asked putting on her best puppy dogs eyes.  
"Whatever." Ikuto replied cooly. The girls squealed, grabbed the boys and their charas, and ran into the garage. They drove until they arrived at the huge mall and stepped inside.  
"Alright what do we do first." Ikuto asked. The girls and their charas looked at each other and smiled.  
"Forever 21!" They shouted in unison while dashing off across the mall. Which left the boys and the boys' charas sweatdropping.

**Me: Alright chapter 2 is done!**

**Erica: Im baaaacckk from vacation!**

**Kairi: oh my gosh Erica! (glomps)  
**

**Me:^.^; ok then.**

**Kukai: Oh my gosh michelle! (glomps)  
**

**Rima: I guess i'll do it then.**

**Nagi: Oh my gosh Rima! (glomps)  
**

**Amu: Ill do it.  
**

**Tadase: Amu! (is too shy and wimpy to glomp)**

**Nade: ( comes out of nowhere and is chara changed with temari.) God dammit just R&R!  
**

**Everyone: Your scary Nade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miki: Yay Chapter 3!**

**Me:(still chasing Ikuto with chainsaw) You will pay for your flicking crimes!**

**Yoru and Miki: ^.^;**

**Yoru: ok then. Miki-koi let's do the disclaimer.**

**Miki:O-ok. (romantic atmosphere)**

**Eru: Full bars of love!**

**Miki: You ruined the moment Eru! (chases with mini chainsaw)**

**Everyone: ^.^;**

**Emi: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara or else there would be more Miru and Tadamu and all that crap. Ok can we get on with the stupid story now?**

**Daichi: Your mean Emi-san.**

**Emi: I will kill you for that! (chases Daichi with chainsaw)**

**Amu: Ok who gave Emi and Michelle chainsaws?**

**Kukai: (raises hand)**

**Everyone: (chases Kukai with chainsaws)**

(Kairi POV)

So me and the boys are left here while the girls dashed to Forever 21. Great.  
"Hey Kairi I hear you've got a crush on Erica." Nagi asked. I felt my face get hot.  
"Do not." I said blushing.  
"Sure." Daichi responded back winking.  
"What about your crush on Rima?" I asked Nagi. He blushed.  
"hey guys lets find the girls cause this mall is huge and we are gonna get lost." Tadase suggested.  
"You just want to see Amu." Kukai said and ruffled Tadase's hair. Tadase blushed and Ikuto shot him a death glare.  
"lets just go." Rhythm said and floated the direction the girls went. We followed and soon came upon a huge store labeled Forever 21.  
"Let's split up Kairi you get the jewelry section, Tadase check the jeans section, Ikuto look in the dresses section, and I'll check the make-up department." Nagi suggested. "And that leaves Kukai in... the dressing rooms." Kukai blushed.  
"Why can't you get the dressing rooms Nagi?" Kukai asked putting on puppy eyes that wouldn't have effect on anybody.  
"No taking back now go." Nagi responded and dashed. We all dashed too which left Kukai alone.

(Kukai POV)

Why do I have to get the dressing rooms? I walked over to the counter and asked where the dressing room was.  
"Right over there." answered the man at the desk while he pointed to an area labeled dressing rooms. I thanked him and walked over to the area.  
"Um have you seen a girl about this tall and she has her brown waist length hair put in a ponytail?" I asked the lady working the dressing rooms.  
"Yes i have she is in number 5." The woman responded and pointed down the hallway.  
"Thanks." i said while walking away. I stopped in front of changing room number 5 and knocked.  
"Michelle are you there?" I asked.  
"Eh Kukai?! I thought you were with the boys?" Michelle asked through the door.  
"No we came after you guys." I responded.  
"Oh is Nagi with you?"  
"No why?"  
"He cross dresses right?"  
"A little I think why?"  
"I needed his opinion on an outfit."  
"Come out and i'll give you my opinion."  
"Are you sure? I never thought of you as a fashionista."  
"Just show me." Michelle obeyed and opened the door. She stood there in a midnight blue dress that puffed out a little at the waist down and it came about an inch above her knees. She also a blue hat **(A/N: I don't know what those hats are called but its what the french and the artist ppl wear like a beret or sum thing i think.) **Michelle twirled around once and smiled.  
"What do you think?" she asked. Daichi and I gave our signature thumbs up and wink but I felt i wanted to tell her so much more. Behind Michelle came out Aqua who had a turquoise dress that was like Michelle's except it had sparkles at the top. She was also wearing a blue star clip. Daichi's eyes widened.  
"What do you think?" Aqua asked Michelle.  
"Looks like you got a follower." Michelle said and winked while motioning to Daichi. Michelle and her charas giggled and Aqua blushed.  
"Should I get this dress?' Michelle asked me.  
"Yeah definitely." I responded and smiled.  
"Alright but wait for me to change kay?" Michelle asked. Me and Daichi nodded and stepped out. A few minuets past and Michelle came out holding the dress and hat on the hanger. "Alright now come on." Michelle said, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the dressing rooms."Ok...Dash!" Michelle shouted and pulled me while running.  
"Where are we going?" I managed to ask.  
"Your department." Michelle said back and suddenly stopped. "Alright we are here." I looked up and saw a sign that said men's clothing.  
"Oh no I am not becoming your little dress up doll." I argued but Michelle just giggled.  
"Too late." She said and put a hat on me. I looked in the mirror and saw the hat looked surprisingly good. Michelle walked to a rack and pulled off a plaid button up shirt and some pairs of jeans. "Here try these on and show me." I obeyed not wanting to face Emi. I went into the dressing room, changed, and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good if I do say myself.  
"It suits you now come on we better find the rest of the girls and guys." Michelle said from outside the door.  
"Ok but I'm taking the clothes." I responded  
"Of course you are I picked the perfect ones." Michelle said back. I changed and got out where Michelle was doing something on her phone.  
"Im done watch doing?" I asked while walking towards her.  
"Im watching Adventure Time I love that show. Michelle answered not taking her eyes away from the phone.  
"I like that show too." I said and sat next to her.  
"I think I am most like Flame Princess. How about you?" Michelle asked.  
"I'm Finn." I answered and she blushed. I looked at the phone and saw Finn and Flame Princess...kissing. Oh my holy chiz. I felt my face turn red and Michelle's did the same.  
"Hey guys!" I heard someone say. Me and Michelle turned around and saw Utau.

(Amu POV)

I was trying on a clip when I heard a voice.  
"Amu!" I turned and saw Tadase running toward me and a bunch of girls fawning over him. How typical.  
"Amu I finally found you. I've been looking for you!" Tadase said.  
"Oh. You were? Sorry We shouldn't have split up." I apologized. Tadase looked at the counter of hair clips and picked up a yellow heart.  
"Here it looks cute on you." Tadase said while putting the clip in my hair. We both blushed.  
"Thanks." I responded.  
"Well come on the others are looking for us." Tadase said while grabbing my hand and walking. I felt my heart racing.

(Rima POV)

I was in the make-up department when...  
"Rima!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Nagi running towards me.  
"Yes Nagi?" I asked.  
"I finally found you! I looked everywhere." Nagi said panting.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I answered. Nagi smiled. God damn why does he have to be so cute?  
"Come on Rima let's find the others." Nagi said and held out his arm.  
"O-ok." I responded and blushed while I took his arm.

(Erica POV)

"Erica!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Kairi who was running towards me a little too fast.  
"Kairi watch..." Too late I was knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes to Kairi on top of me, who hasn't opened his eyes yet.  
"Umm Kairi." I said. He opened his blue eyes and stared into my brown eyes. We stayed like that until he broke the trance.  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Kairi apologized.  
"Uh it's ok." I said blushing.  
"Well the others are trying to find the other girls." Kairi said while blushing.  
"Ok come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: yay chapter 4 is in the making!**

**Erica: It's going by so slow T.T**

**Me: You just want more Kairi time.**

**Erica: Do not. (blushes)**

**Ikuto: Are you sure there isn't any Amuto?  
**

**Me: God dammit Ikuto how many times do I have to tell you this is a T-A-D-A-M-U. I Like Amuto a little bit but T-A-D-A-M-U this time.**

**Liam Payne from 1D: Yeah she's right it's Tadamu.**

**Girls: Omg it's Liam from 1D!(glomps)  
**

**Liam Payne: (is enjoying the glomping.)**

**Boys: Why does he get glomped? T.T**

**Girls: Cause he's hot.**

**Boys: T.T**

**Girl Charas except Miki: Omg it's mini Liam Payne (glomps Liam Payne's chara)**

**Boy Charas: Why do they get all the glomping? T.T**

**Girl Charas except Miki: Cause they're hot.  
**

**Yoru: Why Miki Why?**

**Miki: Im right behind you.**

**Yoru. MIKI! (kisses her a bunch of times on the cheek)**

**Miki: (blushes)**

**Liam Payne: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara or 1D.**

**Boys: T.T We are still jealous T.T**

(Normal POV)

So all the boys found the girls and dragged them back to the center of the mall.  
"Guys don't split up again." Ikuto scolded.  
"Wait guys smell the air." Kukai said and sniffed the air along with the rest of the teens.  
"I don't smell anything." The girls and the girls' charas said in unison. The boys didn't speak but they all got gleams in their eyes.  
"Yogurt Land!" The boys and their charas shouted in unison and dashed in the same direction. The girls and their charas sweatdropped.  
"Let's follow." Michelle said leading the way. The girls followed the boys to the brightly colored frozen yogurt place and spotted them in line holding cups.  
"Kairi and Ikuto are so out of character." Utau pointed out the boys who were smiling in line. Erica stared at Kairi and blushed.  
"Well me might as well get in line." Amu suggested.  
"Hai!" The rest of the girls and their charas answered and got in line. Everybody got their frozen yogurt and sat down together.  
"Michelle what flavor did you get?" Kukai asked with his mouth full of frozen yogurt. Michelle giggled.  
"Cookies and cream, coconut, and red velvet." Michelle answered while taking a spoonful of her yogurt.  
"Can I try?" Kukai asked after he swallowed the yogurt.  
"Sure go for it." With that answer Kukai put his spoon in Michelle's yogurt and tasted.  
"mmmmm it's good."  
"I know."  
"Wanna try mine?"  
"Sure." Michelle smiled. Ikuto watched the two and decided to have a little fun... so he switched their spoons. Michelle took Kukai's spoon and put it in her mouth.  
"um Michelle-chi that's Kukai's spoon." Yaya pointed out.  
"Ehhh?! Nani?" Michelle said overwhelmed.  
"It's an indirect kiss-desu!" Suu chimed in.  
"No Suu don't say-" Michelle started but didn't finish.  
"Indirect kiss?" May mumbled with a black aura behind her. May floated over to Kukai. "Indirect kiss?" She mumbled again. She was on fire and her sisters struggled to pull her back.  
"May it was just an accident. Calm down." Aqua said while pulling the angry redhead by her shirt. May's evil aura stopped and she turned to normal.  
"What was that?" Nagi asked.  
"Um May was born as my kind, motherly, and cautious side. So she gets over protective around me." Michelle explained and everyone laughed.  
"Miki-koi want to try mine?" Yoru asked holding a chara-sized cup to Miki.  
"Sure Yoru-koi." Miki said and put her small spoon in Yoru's frozen yogurt. "mmmm it's good."  
"Miki you have a little yogurt on you cheek." Yoru pointed out.  
"Oh I-" But Miki was interrupted by Yoru licking her cheek.  
"I got it." Yoru said smirking while Miki was blushing.  
"Kawaii." Michelle said as she looked at Miki and Yoru. "Anyways how about we all go to the beach tomorrow?"  
"Yea that sounds fun!" Yaya exclaimed.  
"Then it's settled we are going to the beach!" Michelle cheered.

_(Next Day)_

"Come on you guys!" Michelle shouted from the driveway. Each teen piled into Erica's parents' white van. Michelle was in the front seat with Ikuto driving. Behind them was Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko. Behind them was Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Kukai. And behind them was Utau, Kairi, and Erica. All the charas were in their owners' laps talking excitedly. Yoru was in Michelle's lap because Ikuto wanted to focus on driving. Amu and Tadase were holding hands while listening to Amu's IPod. **(A/N: Let's just pretend the teacher guy left the country or something cause I feel that this should focus more on the teens plus i'm too lazy to right about his "disappearance" *grins evilly*) **Michelle turned the radio on but Ikuto didn't want it on so he turned it back off. Michelle tried again but the same thing happened.  
"Do not mess with a girl's music." Michelle warned as a dark aura formed around her. Ikuto nodded nervously and Michelle turned the radio back on. It was about an hour drive but the teens made it without complaining... Well except for Yaya of course.  
"Hey girls lets change." Erica said to the girls.  
"We'll be waiting outside." Nagi said while taking the boys by the arms and pulling them away.  
"Thanks Nagi!" Michelle shouted and while all the girls went into the bathroom. A few minutes later all the girls exited the bathrooms all in bikinis, which made all the boys blush.  
"Ocean!" Michelle shouted and ran to the water holding a turquoise surf board with a crescent moon and stars printed on it. Kukai's jaw dropped.  
"She surfs too?" Kukai asked Erica.  
"Yup it's her specialty." Erica responded while sitting on the warm sand making a sand castle with Yaya. Kukai watched Michelle surf until Ikuto interrupted.  
"Dude if you like her that much tell her." Ikuto said and pointed to Michelle. Kukai blushed.  
"I don't like her like that." Kukai argued.  
"Suuuuuuurrrrreeee." Yaya said coming out of nowhere.  
"Yaya what the firetruck I thought you were on my side!" Kukai said angrily.  
"You also thought I was on Tadase's side but guess who posted a bunch on pics of him in a skirt?" Yaya asked and pointed to herself proudly. Ikuto and Kukai sweatdropped.  
"Just confess." Amu suggested also coming from out of nowhere.  
"She''ll laugh at me." Kukai answered.  
"No she won't." Erica pointed out.  
"Holy chiz where the hell are you guys coming from?" Kukai asked. Everyone else shook their heads.  
"Dude it's so not cool to not confess when you've got the chance." Rhythm stated.  
"Ill confess but not today maybe another day when I work up the courage." Kukai said. Yaya shook her head.  
"We'll help you then if you're that wimpy." Yaya cheered. Suddenly Michelle came running to the group of teens. She was soaking wet and her hair was down.  
"Does anyone here surf cause the waves are totally awesome!" Michelle exclaimed and stuck her surfboard in the sand. "Whatcha guys talking about?"  
"um n-nothing." Kukai said blushing. Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok then. I'm going to look for seashells on the beach anyone wanna come?" Michelle asked while she grabbed a small bucket from the sand. Yaya pushed Kukai towards Michelle.  
"Uh I want to go." Kukai said and shot a glare at Yaya that said 'I will kick your ass later.' Yaya smirked.  
"Alright the best seashells in Los Angeles are in this really cool little cave thingy so lets go." Michelle exclaimed and pulled Kukai along. **(A/N: For the cave thingy just imagine the cave at Mako Island in the show H20 Just Add Water.) **Michelle stopped and looked into the cave. "Alright slide!" Michelle exclaimed while jumping down into the little hole in the rock. Kukai followed and slid down the entrance. What he didn't know was he was supposed to wait until Michelle got out of the way at the end. Kukai slid down and landed right on Michelle in a weird pose you would see happen to the characters in anime. Kukai was on top of Michelle with his knees by either sides of her waist and his hands were on either sides on her shoulders. Michelle's wide brown eyes stared into Kukai's green ones. They didn't pull apart until they heard a huge bang. The teens looked up at the entrance which was now blocked by a huge rock, courtesy of Yaya.  
'Yaya I swear on my love for pie I will murder you later." Michelle stated while Kukai helped Michelle off the ground. they walked deeper in the cave and sat down. "I guess we have no choice to stay." Michelle said and shivered.  
"Hey are you cold?" Kukai asked. Michelle shook her head and shivered a little bit more.  
"I guess I am. Maybe coming in a bikini and shorts wasn't the best idea." Michelle said and pulled her knees up to her chest. Kukai took off his green hoodie and wrapped it around Michelle's arms.  
"What about you?" Michelle asked. Kukai shook his head and wrapped him arms around Michelle. "What are you-" Michelle asked but was cut off by Kukai.  
"You said you were cold didn't you?" Kukai asked casually. Michelle's face turned as red as a tomato while Kukai cuddled her closer. '_He's so close' _Michelle thought as she looked at Kukai, who was staring into her big brown eyes. Kukai leaned in and closed his eyes. Michelle's eyes widened but she eventually closed them and leaned in. Their lips were less than centimeters away from each other when they both heard a small voice say:  
'Holy crap 5 full bars of love!" Eru exclaimed and floated around the two confused teens.  
"Eru?!" Kukai exclaimed and stood up while pulling Michelle up with him. Michelle opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a another voice.  
"Useless." An X-egg exclaimed appearing in front of the teens.  
"Great we are trapped here with no charas to nari with." Kukai muttered and stared at at the egg.  
"No not really." Michelle pointed out. "Eru I need you to trust me." Michelle said softly to Eru. Eru nodded and landed in Michelle's hands. Michelle closed her eyes and touched Eru's tiny hand with her finger. There was a bright light then silence.  
"Chara Nari Little Angel." Michelle and Eru shouted. Michelle stood in a white dress and ballet slippers with ribbons that went around her arms and legs. Her hair was in pigtails tied with more white ribbon. Sprouting from her back were medium sized angel wings. On top of her hear was a sparkly white tiara.  
"What the hell you just Naried with Eru?!" Kukai yelled over at Michelle, who just smirked.  
"White Lullaby!" Michelle yelled. A small lullaby was heard by everyone. The X-egg was purified and Michelle collapsed panting. She didn't break the Chara Nari but she fell unconscious.  
"Michelle!" Kukai shouted and ran over to Michelle. She was silent and didn't move. "It's gonna be okay." Kukai said lovingly and placed Michelle in his arms. Kukai brushed her brown hair back and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"Hey lovebirds is everything-" Yaya asked then looked at Michelle and Kukai.  
"Help." Kukai said. Yaya called for the other teens who just looked shockingly at Michelle's fragile body.  
"What the hell happened?!" Erica asked.  
"I have no idea. An X-egg appeared and Michelle Chara Naried with Eru. Then she collapsed after." Kukai explained. Erica's eyes widened and she kneeled next to Michelle, who was still in Kukai's arms.  
"I told her not to do it anymore." Erica muttered.  
"Do what?" Utau asked.  
"Michelle can Chara Nari with other charas other then her own, but only when she wants to protect someone who is really important to her. On top of that it makes her weak but she'll recover." Erica explained to the other kids. _'Really important to her?'_ Kukai thought and blushed.

**Me: Alright this chapter is done!**

**Ikuto: Man this chapter sucked.**

**Erica: Hey I helped come up with all this.**

**Ikuto: Now it make sense.  
**

**Erica: Oh hell to the no! (Chases Ikuto with random laser) ima firin meh LAZER!**

**Everyone: ^.^;**

**Amu: R&R suggestions welcome!**

**Tadase: Amu-chan (romantic stare)  
**

**Amu: Tadase-kun**

**Me: Oh jeez get a room. (Walks out of the room)**

**Everyone:^.^; OK THEN. R&R MORE TO COME!  
**

**Erica: (still chasing Ikuto with laser) :D This is hella fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey my readers. You guys know how in my first or second chapter I wrote about two new characters Irene and Long? Well in the story Irene and Long are Erica's cousins who are staying with her for a while. I'm sorry I didn't point that out before but that part got deleted. But in this chapter they are not at the beach with everyone. Also Erica has two charas Luna and Aria. Luna is a braniac and Aria is a vampire. And Irene and Long also have charas.**

**Yoru: That would have been better to point out at the beginning~nya**

**Me: I did but it got deleted and it was too late to put it back in the story.**

**Miki: Anyways to people out there Michelle has an idea for another story she might work on later. Its about everyones favorite movie... The Hunger Games!**

**Iru: That's right Michelle is thinking about making the Hunger Games Shugo Chara Version.**

**Dia: And she wants to know what you think.**

**Me: So to my readers and reviewers I want you give suggestions about this idea. And since I am a Tadamu fan I thought I would give Amuto a try. So if I do write the new story it might be Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Yay was that so hard now?**

**Me: Shut up you gay bum!**

**Ikuto: What makes you think I'm gay?**

**Me: No straight guy can be as hot as you.**

**Ikuto: (smirks)**

**Me: Don't make me get the chainsaw.**

**Everyone: ^.^;**

**Me: So just click the little review button down at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think of this new idea!**

**Tadase: Why Michelle why? T.T**

**Me: Ok seriously wheres my firetrucking chainsaw when I need it?**

**Al: Hey you guys!**

**Me: Al go sit in the corner.**

**Al: What did I do wrong T.T (sits in corner)**

**Rhythm: I guess it's Michelle's time of month.**

**Me: Hey rhythm guess what?**

**Rhythm: What?**

**Me: i found my chainsaw. (evil grin)**

**Rhythm: Oh crap!**

**Me: (chases Rhythm with chainsaw)**

**Everyone else: Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

(Still Normal POV)

"Alright! Kukai Soma I challenge you to a surf contest." Michelle exclaimed. It had been an hour since the whole cave thing and Kukai was hoping she wouldn't remember anything.  
"Your on!" Kukai replied excitedly.  
"No Chara Changing." Michelle said.  
"Awww man." Daichi pouted. Michelle grabbed her surf board and ran to the water. Kukai followed her with the green surfboard Anastasia made for him. They both surfed there hearts out and after an hour they came out of the surf board soaking wet and laughing.  
"I totally beat you." Kukai argued.  
"No it was a tie." Michelle answered back.  
"Michelle-chi!" Yaya shouted while running towards Michelle and Kukai. "Theres a little amusement park a little down the beach can we please go?"  
"Yeah sounds like fun grab everybody and we'll go." Michelle responded.  
"Oh and I have a little plan for Rima and Nagi." Yaya stated proudly.  
"Nice job tell me on our way over there." Michelle said and pulled on shorts over her bathing suit. The group gathered their stuff and walked to the amusement park.  
"Ok", Yaya whispered to Michelle, "The plan is that we get them to go in that tunnel of love ride alone and get them together."  
"Alright I get Nagi to go and you get Rima to go." Michelle suggested. Yaya nodded and started talking to Rima.  
"Hey Nagi?" Michelle asked.  
"Yea?" Nagi answered.  
"You like Rima right?" Michelle asked. Nagi blushed but he nodded his head.  
"Ok come with me then." Michelle said while grabbed Nagi's and pulling him to the love boats where Rima and Yaya were already waiting.  
"Whats this all about?" Rima asked. Yaya looked at Michelle and Michelle nodded.  
"Push!" The meddling girls both yelled and pushed Nagi and Rima in the little boat.  
"Hey what the hell?!" Nagi yelled but Michelle just smirked and mouthed the words "confess". The ride continued on and Nagi and Rima stayed silent.  
"Hey Rima?" Nagi asked.  
"Yes Nagi?" Rima answered  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Sure what is it."  
"Rima Mashiro, I really truly love you." Nagi said and looked away blushing madly. Rima blushed but her expression softened.  
"I love you too Nagi." Rima said softly. Nagi turned back to her smiling a little bit with the blush still on his face.  
"Really?" Nagi asked. Rima nodded and smiled. They both grew quiet until Nagi grabbed Rima's hand and held it. Rima turned toward Nagi and looked into his big eyes. The deeper they went in the ride the darker it got so by the time Rima and Nagi had their lips less then a centimeter away it was pitch black. Nagi filled the gap and their lips touched in the dark. But luck wasn't on their side so they pulled away to breathe. The ride came to an end and Rima and Nagi stepped out holding hands. Yaya and Michelle smiled at their handiwork while the rest of the teens stood with their jaws dropped. Kairi walked over to Michelle.  
"Um I know this may sound stupid but can you do that for me and Erica?" Kairi asked shyly. Michelle nodded and smiled.  
"I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve." She answered and walked back over to the lovestruck teens. "So you guys are dating now?" Michelle asked Rima and Nagi. They both blushed and nodded.  
"Yay Rima and Nagi!" Ran cheered. Michelle pulled out her phone.  
"Lets take a group picture!" Michelle suggested. Everyone gathered and the picture was taken. But instead of just one picture there were lots taken. The charas took group pictures, there were pictures of Amu and Tadase, Yaya and Michelle, Kukai and Kairi, and lots more. After hours of taking pictures it was finally five o'clock which meant time to leave. Erica called shot gun and went in the van. Michelle sat with the window seat with Kukai on her right and Yaya with the other window seat. Behind them was Rima, Nagi, and Utau. Behind them was Amu, Tadase, and Nade, Behind them was Kairi, and Erica. After the long drive they all went to Michelle's house for a little sleepover. Little did the girls know Ikuto decided to spy on them. The boys went to the guest room and the girls went to Michelle's room. Once they got in the rooms Ikuto pulled a little walkie talkie from behind his back.  
"Hey guys wanna spy on the girls?" Ikuto suggested.  
"How?" Kukai asked.  
"Theres another walkie talkie in Michelle's room so we can hear what they're saying." Ikuto explained.  
"I don't think that's very nice nii-san." Tadase said.  
"Oh come on you know you want to hear what Amu has to say." Ikuto pointed out which made the blonde boy blush. Ikuto shook the walkie talkie and looked at the boys.  
"Alright fine let's spy on them." Nagi said and put the walkie talkie on the dresser while the rest of the boys sat down on the carpeted floor with pillows.  
"Let the spying begin." Ikuto said while Nagi turned the walkie talkie full volume so the girls' voices could be heard.

**Me: Yay this chapter is done!**

**Rima: I liked it.  
**

**Yoru: Why cause Nagi kissed you?**

**Rima: (blushes)**

**Utau: Alright! Read and don't forget to review! (dances around the room)**

**Me: Is she drunk or something?**

**Ikuto: She had some cheese earlier.**

**Me: What the firetruck?! Never feed Utau cheese she gets like that (points to Utau)**

**Ikuto: Whatever.  
**

**Me: Whatever my butt.**

**Erica: Ok then rate and review! Also comment on Michelle's idea for Hunger Games Shugo Chara Version!**

**Everyone: (Uses fake british accents) Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be ever in your favor!**

**Amu: Tadase sounds cute with a british accent.**

**Tadase: So do you Amu-chan. (Romantic atmosphere)**

**Me: shut up!**

**Ikuto: Hey your the one writing it.**

**Me: Well it's Erica's ideas most of the time.**

**Erica: Hey my ideas happen to be good.**

**Ikuto: Suuuurrrrreee**

**Erica: (Chases Ikuto with bow and arrows) Im Katniss hooray!**

**Ikuto: Holy (insert random censored word here teehee)**


	6. The super not so secret spies

**Me: Hey sorry for not updating for so long I went to Hayward to visit family.**

**Ikuto: I thought your gave up on your story like you give up on homework.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Ikuto: I thought you thought I was hot? (smirks)**

**Me: Try pushing me cause I wanna test out my new weapon.**

**Ikuto: Awww is it a pink chainsaw?**

**Me: (pulls out flamethrower and starts chasing Ikuto with it.)**

**Kukai: That's my girl.**

**Rima, Amu, and Yaya: What was that Kukai?**

**Kukai: N-nothing.**

**Rima, Amu, and Yaya: Su-spi-cious.**

**Nagi and Nade: ^.^;**

**All the charas: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

(Still normal POV)

The boys sat on the soft carpeted floor in the guest room while Nagi turned the volume up on the walkie talkie.  
"Hey lets play truth or truth." Yaya's voice said through the walkie talkie.  
"Isn't it called dare or dare?." Michelle said.  
"No this is my version." Yaya explained.  
"Alright let's play." Erica said.  
"Ok I suggested so I go first. This is for Michelle. Ok Michelle do you have a crush on Kukai?" Yaya asked. All the girls except Michelle squealed at the question. Kukai jumped up and breathed a deep breath.  
"Um... well... um ...yes." Michelle confessed. Kukai jumped up happily while the other boys clapped.  
"Why do you like him?" Utau asked.  
"Well... he's cute and athletic and funny and cool and super nice and well I don't know why but I get butterflies every time I'm near him." Michelle exclaimed and sighed. Kukai blushed at Michelle's words.  
"Alrighty next question is for Amu. Do you like Tadase?" Michelle asked.  
"Umm yes I really like him." Amu responded blushing. Tadase blushed but smiled. Ikuto frowned and looked away.  
"And why is that?" Michelle asked.  
"He's nice, smart,understanding, and really cute." Amu said. The rest of the girls squealed.  
"What about you Erica?" Amu asked.  
"What about me?" Erica said and looked away scared about what the question might be.  
"Do you like Kairi or not?" Emma Rose pushed rudely. Michelle sweatdropped while Erica blushed.  
"Ok fine I admit I have a huge crush on Kairi." Erica confessed and sighed. "He's just super likable,smart,funny,cool and h-o-t hot." The girls giggled while Kairi did a victory dance.  
"Nade what about you?" Michelle asked. Nadeshiko shook her head.  
"I don't like anyone at the moment." Nadeshiko said and smiled innocently. Michelle and her charas rolled their eyes and Amu giggled.  
"Ok then raise your hand if you think Ikuto is hot." Yaya said out of nowhere. The boys longed to see whos hands went up.  
"Damn Michelle your hand shot up like a rocket." Erica exclaimed. Ikuto smirked and Kukai glared with a look that could kill.  
"I don't like him like that damn he's hotter than Taylor Launtner." Michelle explained. "Plus your hand went up too Erica."  
"Im like you. He's hot but I like Kairi." Erica said blushing. "Anyways what about you and Jamie?" Kukai's blood boiled. "_Who the hell is Jamie?"_ He thought.  
Michelle groaned. "Jamie is a brother not a boyfriend." Michelle said.  
"I don't know he seemed pretty into you." Erica teased. "I mean remember the dance?" Michelle groaned.  
"Who's Jamie?" The rest of the girls asked in sync.  
"Her "friend" from seventh grade. Your gonna see him when you start our school." Erica explained.  
"Im just happy we are in in all and one school. Its better we have Ikuto and Utau with us." Michelle said trying to change subjects.  
"What about Yaya?" Yaya asked/pouted. Michelle ruffled Yaya's hair.  
"Sorry kid your stuck in Elementary." Michelle said. "But the elementary is right next to us so you can stop by during breaks." Yaya pouted while the girls entered long conversations. Hours past and the boys fell asleep while the girls kept taking.  
"Hey I'm gonna check and see if the boys are ok." Michelle said and got up.  
"You just want to see Kukai while he's sleeping perv." Erica teased.  
"Whateves." Michelle said back. She walked to the guest room and knocked. When there was no response Michelle opened the door softly. She examined the room to find all the boys fast asleep on the floor. _"Why are they on the floor?"_ Michelle thought. She walked all the way into the room and heard the other girls talking.  
"What the-"Michelle said and glanced around the room. She spotted the walkie talkie and grabbed it."You little pieces of **(censored)**."  
Michelle looked at the boys then back at the walkie talkie and smiled. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a marker and some bowls filled with water. Michelle ran back into the boys' room and place all their hands except Ikuto's in warm water **(A/N: In case you don't know putting your hand in warm water is said to make you wet the bed.) **Michelle then grabbed the marker and drew finely detailed mustaches on all the boys except Ikuto. She also added some more designs that caused her to muffle her giggles so she wouldn't wake the boys up. After she was finished with her fine artwork she dabbed some water on Ikuto's hand then put the marker in his other hand to make it look like he did it. She walked out of the room and explained to the girls what had happened. The next morning there was yelling from the boys' room.  
"What the hell?!" Kukai exclaimed. The girls walked into the room and muffled some giggles.  
"Wow you guys look nice." Utau teased. The boys looked at Ikuto, who's hand was wet and was holding a marker.  
"I didn't I swear!" Ikuto said. The boys glared and tackled him while the girls laughed. Kukai stopped tackling Ikuto and looked at Michelle who was still giggling. Michelle was wearing a camouflage tank top and navy blue basket ball shorts. She had her hair down so it reached her waist. Kukai blushed while Tadase stared at Amu and blushed. Amu had her hair down, free of clips, and was wearing grey sweats and a big t-shirt. Tadase turned scarlet when his eyes met Amu's. Everyone was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. They all ran to the door and struggled to look through the small peephole. Michelle screamed, flung open the door, and hugged/tackled the innocent 13 year old girl.  
"Squishy!" Michelle exclaimed while cuddling the poor girl. To everyone's surprise the girl didn't fight back but returned the embrace.  
"Squishy?" The kids behind Michelle questioned.

**Michelle and Erica: WHEW It's COMPLETED!**

**Kukai: Jamie Jamie Jamie how is he better than me?**

**Jamie: Jealous much? (Smirks)**

**Kukai: DIE BIOTCH! (Chases Jamie with a chainsaw.  
**

**Everyone: (sweatdrops)  
**

**Michelle: Im so sorry to everyone for the delays on my story but it's been a tough week I started school a week ago and its hard. Anyway I'll try to update on weekends so tune in like you would tune into your fave anime except your tuning into this crap. Also thank you to my reviewers:**

**Lily02249**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**crazyimagination17**

**crazydaisy2000**

**OX-Azuky-XO Studios**

**Thank you all so much and I am also changing my pen name but I still love MikiandYoru. My new pen name will be Animeteletubbiez so If you want to keep up on my story look up my new pen name. Ja Ne!**


	7. The relatives and the eggs

**Michelle: moshi moshi!**

**Erica: Welcome to our newest chapter!**

**Ikuto: Don't you have homework Michelle?**

**Michelle: MAYBE...**

**Erica: We can't give up on the chapter.**

**Arelly: I agree!**

**Michelle: SQUISHY! (Tackles/hugs Arelly)**

**Ikuto: Seriously what's her problem?**

**Kukai: You'll find out in a minute. And my Michelle doesn't have a problem.**

**Jamie: Who said she was your Michelle?**

**Jamie and Kukai: (Fight to the death)**

**Everyone else: (sweatdrops)**

Michelle was still cuddling the poor 13 year old girl while everyone else except Erica was staring confused.  
"Best friend stealer." Rima and Amu said in unison. The rest of the teens sweat dropped. Just then a boy who looked the same age as Michelle and "Squishy" came up and hugged Michelle. Kukai growled.  
"Anthony!" Michelle yelled and wrapped her arms around the boys neck and hugged him. Two other girls and a boy came up from behind them.  
"Fed! Yamile! Dani!" Michelle said surprised while hugging them.  
"Can I ask what's going on?" Ikuto said cooly. Yamile swooned and Michelle rolled her eyes.  
"Ok Mr. Stubborn these are my cousins Arelly,Anthony,Fed, Dani,and Yamile." Michelle explained and pointed to each teen. Kukai settled when he realized they were just cousins. Fed ran to Erica and wrapped his arms around her waist like a child would hug their mother. Kairi growled and Michelle ruffled Kairi's hair.  
"Looks like someones a little jealous." Michelle said while Kairi was to angry to blush. Ikuto ruffled Michelle's hair and whispered in her ear "I'm jealous of my little kitty cat too." Michelle shivered from his breath in her ear and how he referred to her as his 'kitty cat'. Kukai knew Ikuto was doing it to piss him off. A whole bunch of other people came up and hugged Michelle and called her Michellita. Michelle introduced everyone and they were all family sent to check on Michelle by Michelle's mom. Everyone went inside the house and sat in the living room. Michelle sat very close to Arelly while Kukai was on the other side of Michelle. While the rest of Michelle's huge family except her cousins left to get stuff for making naca tamales, the teens were left alone.  
"So these are the kids for the sports program at your school?" Yamile questioned.  
"Sports program-?" Kukai asked confused. Michelle elbowed him in the ribs and nodded.  
"Yea they are." Michelle said. "They can't know about charas." Michelle whispered in Kukai's ear. Kukai blushed at how close Michelle was. Arelly reached over to Michelle and scratched under her chin. Michelle purred and her cat ears and tail appeared.  
"I see your still half cat." Arelly said and scratched behind Michelle's cat ears.  
"HALF WHAT?" The rest of Michelle's cousins shouted in unison.  
"Actually she's 1/5 cat." Marciliene explained floating in the air in front of Arelly's face. Surprisingly the Michelle's cousins gasped and fell back. All the other charas floated in the air.  
"They can see us~desu!" Suu exclaimed happily.  
"Of course a king's royal subjects should be able to see him." Kiseki said. Michelle flicked Kiseki just enough to send him flying an inch away.  
"Do not flick your king!" Kiseki yelled angrily while Michelle just laughed and grabbed Kiseki.  
"Your so kawaii Kiseki." Michelle stated and pecked Kiseki's cheek, causing him to turn red. Yamile,Dani,Arelly,Fed,and Anthony all stood motionless with wide eyes.  
"What the hell are these things?" Anthony yelled.  
"Wait that means..." Erica said. They all looked in Michelle's cousins' laps and saw each one of them had an egg.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arelly screamed. They all panicked while the charas sweat dropped.  
"Did I lay this?!"Dani exclaimed and picked up her egg which was white with light pink stars printed on it. Arelly's egg was purple with dogs printed on it. Fed's egg was red with black DSIs on it. Anthony's egg was black with red computers on it. Yamile's egg was red with gold soccer balls on it.  
"Nani? They have charas too?" Amu asked.  
"What are charas?" Fed asked.  
"They're your would be selfs or what you want to be." Michelle explained. "These are my charas, Emma Rose, Anastasia, Aquamarine, Marcilene, Cape May.  
"Call me Emi" Emma Rose said cooly.  
"Call me Anna." Anastasia said.  
"Call me Aqua." Aquamarine said.  
"Call me Marci." Marciliene said.  
"Call me May." Cape may said sweetly.  
"These are my charas Ran,Miki, Suu, and Dia." Amu said.  
"Pleased to meet you." Amu's charas chimed in unision.  
"This is Temari." Nade said.  
"This is Rhythm." Nagi said.  
"This is Yoru." Ikuto said.  
"This is Kiseki." Tadase said. Surprisingly Kiseki didn't say anything he was still dazed from the small peck from Michelle. They were all interrupted my Michelle's relatives coming in the door.  
"If you guys wanna help wash your hand and girls put your hair in ponytails." Gabby, Michelle's older cousin, said.  
"Ok!" everyone responded and crowded the kitchen. Each teen went to a station. Nagi mixed the maze in a bowl while Michelle's aunt observed.  
"That's a good job sweetie. What's your name?" The woman asked Nagi.  
"Nagihiko." Nagi answered. The woman wore a puzzled expression.  
"Isn't that a boys' name?" Michelle's aunt asked.  
"Yes of course." Nagi responded.  
"But aren't you a girl?"  
When Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, Michelle, and Amu heard that, they all fell over laughing. Nagi had a little tick mark on his forehead and growled at the teens.  
"It's not funny!' Nagi exclaimed. Rima saw this and walked over to Nagihiko. She went on the very top of her tiptoes and gave Nagi a small peck on the cheek. Nagi's face turned red.  
"You may look like a girl to other people but to me your my handsome knight in shining armor." Rima said blushing. Michelle smiled at the sight.  
"Tia, Nagihiko is a boy with very long, shiny hair." Michelle explained to her still puzzled aunt.  
"Oh Im sorry!" Tia Janet said and ruffled Nagi's hair. "At least you have your girlfriend looking out for you." She said and motioned to the short blonde girls mixing maize in another bowl.  
"Yea." Nagi said and blushed. Everything was interrupted by a scream. They all ran outside to see Gabby staring at the sky in horror. Floating above were what looked like a million x eggs.  
"What the hell are those things?!" Anthony yelled over the murmuring of the x eggs. The teens didn't answer.  
"My heart unlock!" They all shouted in unison.  
"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"  
"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"  
"Chara Nari: Technical Genuis!" Erica shouted. She now had big black rimmed glasses, a purple tank top, black jeans, and purple high tops.  
"Chara Nari: Sporty Singer!" Michelle shouted. She now had a black miniskirt, a sky blue tank top, and blue high tops. She also had a sparkly black headband.  
They all finished changing and landed back on the ground. Michelle's family members gasped with their eyes wide. Michelle jumped onto Kukai's rocket board thingy and they flew up.  
"Active Melody!" Michelle shouted and shot a ball of blue fire at a large portion on the eggs, causing a majority of them to be purified. "Switch!" Michelle switched with Anna and now had a midnight blue cape with a hood so you could only see the brightness of her glowing brown eyes. **(A/N: Picture Raven from teen titans.) **Michelle hopped on her broomstick and swooped down. Erica hopped on the broomstick and they flew up. Erica stood up on the broomstick and threw a ball of what seemed like a bunch of numbers jumbled together. The remainder of the eggs were purified thanks to everyone's help. Michelle and Erica were still in the air but were not moving. Their transformations wore off and Michelle and Erica plummeted to the ground. Everyone panicked but settled when they were caught by Fed and a mysterious boy. Kukai ran faster than everyone else over to Michelle. The boy put Michelle on the ground and allowed her to rest.  
"Are you okay?" Kukai asked blinking back tears from the thoughts that the love of his life almost died. Kari snatched Erica from Fed and settled her in his lap.  
"W-what happened?" Erica asked weakly. Kairi shushed her and removed some hair from her forehead.  
"K-kairi." Erica said quietly. But she was cut off by Kairi's sort lips against hers. She kissed back with closed eyes. Yaya took a picture of them kissing secretly while Nade sweat dropped. They pulled apart and Erica stood up weakly.  
"Jamie?!" She exclaimed to boy who caught Michelle. The boy nodded. Michelle was now in Kukai's arms breathing softly. She finally opened her eyes and blushed when she saw she was in Kukai's arms.  
"I feel like crap." Michelle said and rubbed her head. Kukai didn't release Michelle when she tried to get up.  
"Um Kukai you can let go." Michelle said but then realized Kukai was chocking back tears."Ku-kai."  
"You almost died." Kukai said shakily. Michelle smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kukai froze blushing.  
"Thanks for worrying." She said and buried her face in his chest and fell asleep. Jamie walked over to them and glared at Kukai.  
"She's mine watch your back." Jamie said and left.  
"What was that?!" Michelle's family shouted in unison. Anna waved her wand on all Michelle's relatives except her cousins. They all blinked and looked around.  
"I thought we were inside?" Michelle uncle asked. They all went back into the house while Erica explained the charas to Michelle's cousins.

**Michelle: Finished!**

**Erica and Kairi: (Making Out)**

**Everyone: Oh jeez we have another Tadamu case.**

**Ikuto: (wraps his arms around Micehlle's waist)**

**Kukai: (Growls and plots revenge)  
**

**Rima: Why do you have to torcher them?**

**Ikuto: Because he needs to know how to get her heart and jealousy might work.**

**Nagi: Nice strategy.**

**Everyone: Ja Ne Minna!**


	8. The New Schools, Friends, and Enemies

**Michelle: Whew two chapters in one day.**

**Amu: You could have made it three.**

**Tadase: Amu's right**

**Amu: Tadase (romantic atmosphere)**

**Michelle and everyone else: (exits room)**

**Amu and Tadase: (Still not kissing)**

**(In other room)**

**Michelle: God dammit. (walks into the room Tadase and Amu are in and pushes their heads together so they are forced to kiss)**

**Tadase and Amu: (Making out)**

**Michelle: (goes back to the others) That did it.**

**Everyone else: (sweat drops)**

**Michelle: Arigatou to all my awesome reviewers and readers I totally love you guys. You guys are my inspiration!**

Michelle explained everything to her panicky cousins while Erica and Kairi were holding hands and talking.  
"Ahhhhhhh my little sisters got a boyfriend!" Michelle yelled and put her arms around Kairi and Erica. They both blushed.  
"Come on kids we are going to get the registration packets from your schools." Michelle's uncle Ben said while walking out the door.  
"Aren't we driving?" Utau asked. Michelle shook her head and smiled brightly.  
"The school is just a block away." Michelle explained then started walking. Everyone followed and in about a minute they came up to Haskell Middle School.  
"Whoa thats a big school!" Kukai exclaimed. The school was made out of red brick and had the mascot and name printed on the MPR in the front.  
"Alright let's go." Yaya said pushing past. Michelle put a hand on her forehead to keep her from walking any further.  
"You,Kairi, and Erica have to register at willow next door." Michelle said and pushed them toward the elementary school.  
"I'll go with them let's meet up here when you guys are finished." Uncle Ben said. The kids nodded and went their separate ways. Inside the office there were people running around with papers and books. The woman at the front desk smiled warmly at them.  
"Hi how can I help you kids?" The woman asked.  
"We are here for registration packets." Michelle said politely.  
"Ok how many?"The woman asked.  
"Um nine I think." Michelle said. The woman nodded and handed a stack of papers to Michelle.  
"And who is your guardian?" The lady said. They all stood silent knowing the couldn't register without an adult and with Michelle's parents gone and her relatives leaving soon...  
"He is." Michelle said and pushed Ikuto up to the desk. He scowled at Michelle but Michelle just smiled. Behind them Utau and Amu were trying to muffle their giggles.  
"Ok." The woman said and smiled.  
"Thanks." Everyone shouted back and left the building.  
"Who made me the guardian?!" Ikuto demanded. Michelle giggled.  
"Well your the oldest, take responsibility." Michelle said. Ikuto muttered something under his breath then walked ahead to the elementary school where Yaya,Kairi, and Erica were registering for sixth grade. They saw Yaya and everyone else come out of the building. Erica and Kairi were still holding hands and walking while Yaya went speeding up to the teens.  
"Did you guys know they serve ice cream in the cafeteria on fridays?! My life is complete!" Yaya exclaimed and did a happy dance. Michelle and the others sweat dropped.  
"That's all you needed huh?" Erica said.  
"Wait don't we need to go to a high school to register Ikuto and Utau?" Kairi asked.  
"Nope Haskell is a middle school and high school but I don't know why they didn't put it in the name." Erica explained.  
"So when do we start school?" Amu asked.  
"The day after tomorrow." Michelle said quietly.  
"Nani?! That soon?" Rima asked.  
"Well we have a WEB day for the seventh graders and that's where Kukai comes in." Michelle grabbed Kukai's arm and pulled him towards herself. "The eight graders have to do a WEB day campus tour for the seventh graders so lets team up, Kukai!" Kukai blushed but nodded. "Ok well we have to get up early cause I have to help out more cause I'm an eight grade activities director." Everyone nodded and walked home. When they returned home Dani, Fed,Yamilie, Arelly, and Anthony were sitting on the porch looking annoyed. Michelle walked up to them.  
"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.  
"This is what's wrong." Anthony said and pointed to a small chara with glasses, jeans, and a red t-shirt. He also had a small chara-sized laptop in front of him.  
"Hi im Ryan!" The little chara exclaimed happily.  
"Awwwwww he's so kawaii." Michelle said and ruffled Ryan's hair. Another chara popped up from behind Dani. She had a light pink tutu, a pink tank top, ballet slippers, and her short blond hair was put in a bun.  
"Hi I'm Aly!" The chara said happily. Three more charas came up from behind each kid.  
"Hello I am Eliza." Said Arelly's chara. She had light blue scrubs on and a lab coat on top. Her hair was shoulder length and jet black.  
"Yo I'm Jenny." Yamilie's chara said. She had black basket ball shorts, a mexican soccer jersey, and black soccer kleets. Her long hair was put in a tight ponytail.  
"Sup I'm Bryant." Fed's chara said. He had grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt,black vans, and black hair.  
"What's so annoying about them?" Amu said puzzled.  
"I don't know it's just weird." Fed said. This was Emi's cue. Michelle's hair turned black with red streaks and her electric guitar appeared in her hands.  
"What do you mean by weird?" Michelle demanded. Everyone took a step back. Rima grabbed her usual bucket she uses on Tadase when he chara changes and put it on Michelle's head. She removed it but nothing happened. Kukai took a step toward Michelle and put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately Michelle's eyes and hair turned to normal and her guitar disappeared. Michelle turned around and hers and Kukai's eyes met. They both blushed and looked away.  
"Alright kids time to go!" Michelle's aunt yelled and walked out the door.  
"Where?" Michelle questioned.  
"We are gonna get a hotel and settle their for a while." Michelle's aunt explained.  
"Ok we'll see you tomorrow then." Michelle said. Seeing it was already late the kids turned in for bed. The days past and soon it was time for WEB day which was Michelle's cue to do everything in her power to fake being sick.  
"Michelle get up!" Kukai yelled and shook the sleeping Michelle softly. Michelle groaned and shut of her alarm which was playing 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings.  
"Why?" Michelle complained. Her hair was tossed messily across her face and she kept her eyes closed revealing her long eye lashes. Kukai tugged on Michelle's leg.  
"Cause it's WEB day." Kukai answered. With that Michelle shot up like a rocket.  
"Holy crap Im gonna be late!" Michelle said and grabbed random clothes on the way to the bathroom. Everyone sweat dropped. The whole house was up preparing for the special day that was WEB day. Kukai was the only one that dared wake Michelle up... let's just say the last time someone got their butts kicked. Twenty minutes later Michelle came out of the bathroom. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a tan cardigan, her hair was up in a side braid, she had light make up, and she had high tops with graffiti. Michelle went into the kitchen to find everyone sitting down eating cereal.  
"Hey Michelle did ya know that Jamie called about a bajillon times yesterday?" Erica asked.  
"What phone?" Michelle asked while nibbling on a piece of toast.  
"Home." Erica answered.  
"He knows we don't use that phone often." Michelle muttered and pulled her purple and black book bag on her shoulder. Kukai's face was red from anger due to the fact that Jamie seemed to be stalking Michelle. Michelle noticed this and put her hand on his forehead.  
"Do you have a fever Kukai you look red?" Michelle asked worryingly. She put her forehead to his forehead and smiled. "Good you don't have one." Kukai's face was still red but it wasn't from anger, he was blushing like a tomato. Michelle stood up and stuffed her IPhone into her backpack.  
"Alright let's go!" Michelle said. Everyone followed and walked to the schools.  
"All right Erica, Yaya,Kairi be good I don't want your 'legal guardian' to have to attend any parent/teacher conferences." Utau said. Ikuto scowled but walked on. Erica, Yaya, and Kairi walked into the school all holding hands... preparing for the worst.

**(At the middle/high school)**

"Hey Michelle can you explain the guardian program to us?" Ikuto asked. Michelle nodded but glanced around at the girls swooning over Tadase, Nagi, Ikuto, and Kukai. The girls growled and rolled their eyes. Michelle was about to answer Ikuto but was interrupted by eight girls and three boys attacking her with hugs.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIRL DOWN!" Michelle shouted. The random teens released Michelle and laughed nervously.  
"Introduce us please." Ikuto said cooly making some girls swoon while the girls who hugged Michelle didn't do anything.  
"Oh yeah this is Natia, Arianna, Brianna, Gabrianna, Rachael, Maria, Sam, Jewel, Andrew, and Jamie." Michelle explained pointing to each person. Natia went up to Ikuto and poked his cheek.  
"You look foreign." She stated. Ikuto gave Michelle a questioning look.  
"Umm yeah she's weird like that." Jewel piped in. A loud bell was heard followed by an announcement saying for everyone to go to the MPR. The teens walked into the huge room filled with kids. Michelle and Kukai walked arm in arm making their way to the back wall trying not to get lost in the crowd. Finally they made it to a group of eight graders. Michelle greeted them, introduced them to Kukai, then looked to the stage when the principal started talking.

**(At the Elementary)**

"Yaya's scared!" Yaya complained while holding onto Erica's arm. Erica sighed and patted Yaya's head.  
"It'll be fine our new teacher is nice I had her last year too." Erica assured. All of a sudden Erica was attacked by two boys and three girls.  
"HELP! I've been hit!" Erica shouted and fell. The kids got off of Erica and Kairi helped her to her feet.  
"Thanks." Erica said to Kairi and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. The three girls awed while the boys rolled their eyes and gagged. Erica signed disappointingly and hit the two boys.  
"Ahhhhhhh Eri's got a boyfriend! We'll plan the wedding!" The girls chorused. Erica and Kairi blushed.  
"I'm Crystal and this is Deema and Gloria." A tall girl with glasses, short carmel hair, and hazel eyes said while pointing to herself and two other girls.  
"Hi." Said Gloria who was a very short girl with long black hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey." Deema said. She was small, had brown hair, and green eyes.  
"Yo I'm Justin." The tall boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, and glasses said.  
"Hey I'm Cameron." The short chubby boy with black hair and glasses said.  
"Hey did you hear what Mikayla did?" Crystal asked but was interrupted by a very loud voice.  
"Speak of the devil." Erica muttered as she and her friends went to the side of the hallway. A girl wearing lots and lots of pink and had her blond hair down and on her shoulders.  
"Oo looky here it's the losers and two new recruits." The girl said but stopped and looked at Kairi. "Ohhhh but he's cute I call him." The overly pink girl attempted to grab Kairi's arm but failed.  
"I've got my wonderful girlfriend already." Kairi stated and kissed Erica on the forehead. Erica blushed and hugged Kairi.  
"That _will_ be changed." The girl in pink a.k.a Mikayla said cruelly and walked on.


	9. Demon Teacher, mini Ikuto,and new eggs!

**Me: Im here!**

**Ikuto: Well it's about damn time.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) I happened to be at the greatest school party ever in the history of parties. I mean even the teachers were dropping it hot.**

**Amu and Rima: Well thanks for taking us then. (Emo corner)**

**Me: (sweat drops) ummmmm okay then.**

**May and Su: Michelle does not own Shugo Chara!~desu**

**(With the teens Kukai POV)**

"Well kids have a great school year and you may now go with your WEB day leaders." The principal said and stepped off the stage. I grabbed Michelle's arm so I wouldn't lose her in the huge crowd but she was to busy searching for the others to notice.  
"Here!" Amu shouted and ran towards the us. The group consisted of all the chara owning kids, and a few other girls and boys no one could recognize.  
"Let's go on our campus tour then!" Michelle exclaimed and grabbed Amu and Rima by the arms and started walking in sync with them toward a big building. We followed and walked into a classroom. "Ok this is Ms. Kelemen's room." Michelle explained and waved to the teacher sitting at a big desk in the back. We walked out into the next door. "And this is Mr. Taylor's class." She said and flashed a smile at the teacher writing stuff on the whiteboard. The teacher smiled back and continued writing on the board. We exited the room and went into another door. "This is Ms. Ramer's classroom. She teaches Pre Algebra and Science while Mr. Taylor teaches History and Ms. Kelemen has English." Michelle stepped outside and tried to continue walking but was interrupted by a pair of hands covering her eyes. She giggled and put her hands on the hands blocking her vision.  
"Francisco what are you doing?" Michelle asked and pulled out of her "captor's" grasp. I growled and walked toward Michelle.  
"Who's this?" I asked through clenched teeth. Michelle ran her fingers through her long caramel colored hair and flashed a smile.  
"This is my friend Francisco." Michelle said and motioned to a boy a little taller than herself. He had black hair and brown eyes that shone with anticipation and amusement. I growled again and glared at Francisco. He noticed and smirked.  
"Hey." Francisco said. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist which caused her face to flash scarlet. I growled and grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her toward me.  
"Oh my fricken god Francisco is Ikuto's twin!" Amu said referring to Francisco's being a pervert. Utau laughed and Rima just smirked. I still was holding Michelle while glaring at Francisco.  
"Hello Michelle." the voice of a woman said from behind us. We all turned around to a woman who looked about forty standing there with her eyes fixed on Michelle. Michelle growled and didn't notice she was still in my grasp.  
"Hoksenberg." Michelle said through clenched teeth while balling her fists.  
"I see I have you and your most likely disobedient friends for health this year." Hoksenberg said.  
"Why yes we are disobedient and I can confirm that." Michelle stated and chara changed with Emi.  
"What the hell?!" Francisco exclaimed while examining Michelle's now red and black hair.  
"Crap I forgot you were here." Michelle said but turned back to the teacher. Michelle's eyes stared coldly at the teacher when the unexpected happened... Hoksenberg pulled an x egg from her lab coat pocket. Wait why the hell does she have an x egg? The teacher threw the egg into the air and shot a black ray at it.  
"My Heart UNLOCK!" We all shouted and changed while the rest of the group and Francisco just gaped at us. The egg came down but was total different. It was all black with a red slash on it.  
"What is that?!" Ikuto demanded. Michelle ignored him and threw down her guitar with turned into a sky board like mine except black and red instead of green.  
"Let's just say one of the health teachers is evil and created and egg that can posses your soul." Michelle yelled and shot a sound wave at the egg.  
"Let's just purify it then so we can get this done and then you can explain." Utau suggested. Michelle shook her head causing her black bangs to fall over her deep brown eyes.  
"It takes way more than that to purify this rebel egg." A voice yelled. We turned around to see Kairi, Erica, and Yaya standing there already in there chara naris.  
"Let's finish this Michelle." Erica shouted and ran over to Michelle. Erica was chara-naried with Luna so she had vampire fangs, a red mini skirt, a black strapless top, and black boots that traveled up to her knees. Her hair had also changed into long black pigtails. Michelle and Erica both stood still facing the egg and the teacher that were causing havoc.  
"Titanium Twins Special!" They both shouted in unison and pointed their fingers at the egg. There was a bright light then pure silence. Erica and Michelle had turned back and were on the ground panting. I ran up to Michelle while Kairi went to Erica.  
"Whew we're ok." Erica reassured.  
"Explain." Ikuto said. Francisco came up to Michelle and stared. Michelle sighed and chara changed with Annastasia. Her wand appeared in her hand and she waved it over Francisco and the rest of the group. They looked around blankly.  
"Please explain now." Utau demanded. Michelle nodded.  
"Ms. Hoksenberg is a member of California Easter. They spread x eggs and are searching for the embryo. She also created a new egg called a 'rebel egg'. This egg can posses your body and soul if you lose hope. That rebel egg was someones heart egg turned into something worse than a x egg." **(A/N: Now you can obliviously see that I hate my Science Health teacher in real life :p)**

(Later)

"Hey they have a welcome back party at the school at eight." Amu announced while flipping through some papers.  
"Then let us attend the last welcome back party was super swag it has to be better this year." Michelle said.  
"Can Yaya go too?" Yaya pleaded. Michelle smiled.  
"Yea I guess we can sneak you in let's get ready!" Michelle said and the girls ran to their room. Ikuto stood up and walked to our room while the rest of us followed.

**Me: Arigatou Minna for reading! Also the next chapter is a remake of the party I mentioned in the beginning.**

**Francisco: (wraps arms around Michelle's waist) Am I in the next chapter?**

**Me: (Blushes) I-i don't know y-yet.**

**Kukai: (plotting revenge) Hey Michelle can I borrow your chainsaw?**

**Me: Yea Kukai-kun.**

**Ikuto: oooooo you added the honorific (smiles)**

**Kukai: (is currently chasing Francisco with chainsaw)**

**Michelle: (Blushing) J-J- Ja Ne Minna!**


	10. New couples and a broken heart

**Me**:** Hello my peeps!**

**Marci: Hope**

**May: You**

**Anna: Love**

**Emi: This**

**Aqua: New**

**All: Chapter!**

(NORMAL POV)

The girls burst out of their room and surprised the boys with their beautiful images. Michelle had tight black jeans, a skin tight black t-shirt with 'come to the dark side we have cookies' written on it that showed off her curves, red converse high tops that went up to her knees, and her hair was down. Nadeshiko had a plain t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white checkered vans, and her hair was in it signature ponytail. Amu had her pink hair down with not clips of the sort, had blue short shorts, and black off shoulder shirt with a red tank top under, and red high tops. Erica had red skinny jeans, a neon blue t shirt, blue vans, and her hair was in pigtails. Utau was in her costume that she wore to concerts (Her black dress). Yaya had a pink skirt that came above her knees, a yellow tank top, and her hair was at its usual style. Rimsa surprised Nagi the most. She had a light red skirt that can four inches above her knees, A black tank top that showed off the curves, gold high tops, light makeup, and her hair was in a braid that rested on the shoulder. Nagi blushed red while Tadase did the same with Amu. From affair Kukai was admiring Michelle while Kairi told Erica she looked beautiful.  
"Alright let's get this party started!" Yaya exclaimed and ran out the door. Michelle shook her head and ran after her while the rest followed. They all slowed to a walk with the pale moon above them. Kukai was determined to confess to Michelle but didn't know how he would take it if she didn't accept it. His thoughts were interrupted by Francisco coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around Michelle's waist. Francisco shot a smirk at Kukai then smiled down at Michelle, who was blushing deep red. _'I'm going to tell her tonight' _Kukai thought angrily. They arrived at the school and entered the MPR with surprised faces. There were teens left and right, strobe lights all over, music that was so awesome, and glowsticks everywhere. The minute the kids set foot in the room, they started dancing to the current song which was a remix of What Makes You Beautiful. After a few minutes of dancing Rhythm and Aqua had a plan. A circle formed around Nagi and Michelle while headphones appeared on their shoulders. Nagi danced and showed up Michelle while she just shook her head. When Nagi finished Michelle jumped up and started dancing. This turned into a dance off and everyone was surprised when Ms. Kelemen pushed the crowd aside.  
"Lemmie show you how it's done." She said and dance amazingly in front of Michelle and Nagi. Nagi and Michelle teamed up and beat the teacher. The music stopped and there was an announcement from the Dj.  
"If anyone wants to come up and sing a song on stage you can just form a line on the right." he said. No one formed the line and when Michelle saw this she grabbed Rima and Erica and ran to the stage.  
"Alright this song is dedicated to my two very good friends Amu and Tadase, who have yet to become a couple." Michelle announced. "My Heart UNLOCK!" She turned into Active Melody and a blue electric guitar appeared in her hands. Michelle started playing and then the words came in while the crowd slow danced. The song was later recognized as Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale.  
_"oooo kiss the girl. There you see her sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say but there' something about her. And you don't know why but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl. yes you want her look at her you know you do. it's possible she wants you to there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word. Go on and Kiss the girl. Shalalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's to shy...  
_Tadase looked lovingly at Amu while she was blushing looking at the floor. Amu looked up and they stared into each others eyes while dancing slowly.

_'Go on and kiss the girl. Now's your moment, floating an a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss. the. girl. kiss the girl. Shalalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalalala ain't that sad ain't it a shame to bad your gonna miss the girls. Shalalalalala do be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalalala don't stop now don't try to hide it how go on and kiss the girl.._

Tadase and Amu's faces were inches apart with there eyes looking lovingly at each other and suddenly Tadase couldn't take it anymore so he leaned in. Amu followed suit and they leaned closer and closer.

_'lalalalalalalala go on and kiss the girl lalalalalalalala go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalalalala my oh looks like the boys to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalalalalal ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad. your gonna miss that girl. lalalalalalalala go on and kiss the girl lalalalalalalala._

Tadase and Amu's face were less then a centimeter away until the song ended and their lips connected. At first it was a soft kiss but later it became more passionate. They parted and cheers came from the crowd. Michelle and the others ran off stage and attacked Tadase and Amu with hugs and congratulations. Erica finished her part of the hugging and walked around to find Kairi. Michelle smiled at the new couple and danced with them a little bit until sitting down on one of the chairs placed against the wall. Kukai saw this as his perfect chance and sat in the chair next to her.  
"Michelle I need to tell you something." Kukai said blushing. He took Michelle's hands into his hands and stared into her brown eyes that seemed deep like the sea. "I-I love you." Michelle was silent and this worried Kukai but his world lit up when Michelle smiled and nodded.  
"I love you too Kukai." Michelle said softly. Kukai smiled, jumped up, and did a little dance. Michelle giggled but was cut off by Kukai pressing his lips tenderly to hers. They passionately kissed and deepened the kiss even more. When they parted Michelle's eyes were not on Kukai they were beyond him.  
"Oh my god." She said and ran across the room to Erica who was broken down in tears.

(a minute ago with Erica)

Erica happily walked around to find Kairi through the huge crowd. What she saw next took her heart, ripped it up, threw the remains into a garbage disposal, and threw the ashes into the ocean. There standing there was Kairi and Mikayla kissing. Erica fell to her knees ignoring the stares she got from other kids. Erica broke into tears. She cried and cried and at a point tried to wipe the tears but fresh ones just came down.  
(In the present)

Michelle cuddled Erica while Kukai cracked his knuckles and walked around looking for Kairi who disappeared from where he was.  
"Shhhhhhhhh it's ok it's ok." Michelle soothed and pulled Erica on a chair while she was still weeping. It hurt Michelle to see her best friend in the whole world in so much pain. Michelle got fed up and pulled Erica onto her back.  
"W-where (hick) are (hick) we going?" Erica asked between sobs.  
"Home." Michelle responded. Michelle walked over to Kukai and told him where they were going. Kukai nodded and watched Michelle walk off with Erica on her back. Michelle stopped and walked back to Kukai. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and left. Michelle walked until they came to the house. Michelle kicked open the door and set Erica gently on the couch. Erica had fallen asleep from crying and was now shivering with tear stains on her face. Michelle also noticed something else, Erica's face was red. Michelle grabbed her phone and called Kukai.  
"Moshi Moshi?" Kukai asked on the other end of the phone.  
"Kukai I think Erica has a fever." Michelle said.  
"What?! Do you want us to come home?" Kukai asked.  
"Yeah if you can but I really don't care if you take Kairi with you. Just come over here please."  
"Of course we'll be right over. Love you bye.  
"Bye." Michelle said and hung up. She grabbed a wet towel and set it on Erica's forehead. She then pulled Erica into her arms, carried her to the girls' room, and set Erica on her bed. "Oh Erica I am so sorry." Michelle whispered and put more water on the towel. Kukai and the others except Kairi entered the room.  
"Oh my god." Amu said quietly as she looked at Erica's condition. Michelle nodded.  
"She's getting sick from a broken heart~desu." Su stated sadly. Erica's charas hugged Erica's hand and sadly floated away. Michelle sat down beside Erica and removed her black hair from her face.  
"Let's let her rest." Michelle said and planted a kiss on Erica's forehead. They all exited the room to see Kairi standing in the living room tapping his foot.  
"Why the hell did you guys ditch me?!" He asked angrily. Michelle balled her fists and when Kukai saw this he ran over to stop Michelle's next move... but he was too late. Michelle slapped Kairi across the face with such force he fell to the floor. Kairi looked up with fear in his eyes while holding his cheek.  
"If you as much as breathe within a mile of Erica i will hurt you got it?" Michelle threatened then walked to the girls' room.  
"Where were the red streaks?" Rima asked referring to Michelle's being angry without Emi's help.  
"I think Michelle didn't need Emi to be mad at Kairi for what her did." Nade said. All eyes turned to Kairi.  
"Why did you cheat on Erica?" Nagi questioned Kairi. Kairi looked confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.  
"Erica saw you kiss Mikayla so don't play stupid." Yaya said.  
"I didn't kiss Mikayla she kissed me out of nowhere!" Kairi shouted. They all stood astonished.  
"I don't believe you!" Amu said and walked toward the girls' room but not before giving Tadase a kiss on the cheek. "goodnight Tadase-koi." The girls followed Amu into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. The boys walked into their room and the whole house fell silent.


	11. The first official school day

**Me: Hiiiii Minna!**

**Erica: (is depressed)**

**Me: (blocks eyes)**

**Rachael: WWWWWHEAT THINS!**

**All: o.0?**

**Ikuto: I gave her cheese.**

**Michelle: Holly crap when you give her cheese turns into a fricken monster.**

**Rachael: (goes crazy)**

**Kukai: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

(Michelle POV)

Erica came downstairs like her unusual self. It was Saturday and we had no school thank god. We all looked up to Erica, who was in sweats and a t-shirt and her hair messy on her shoulders. She grabbed a bagel and sat down next to me. Kukai came down the stairs next.  
"Mornin people!." He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. When we pulled apart everyone else was staring at us.  
"Well what happened here?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow. Kukai laughed and grabbed a piece of toast. I glanced at Erica. She looked miserable. Her eyes were dull instead of sparkling like usual. I stood up and stomped towards Erica.  
"I can't take it anymore." I shouted and grabbed Erica's bagel and threw it a Ikuto's head. Next I threw Erica over my shoulder like a sack and walked over to Ikuto.  
"Ikuto please drive us to the mall." I begged.  
"Why."He asked.  
"Erica needs some ice cream to cheer her up." I explained.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I have a voice recording of you singing in the shower."  
"Alright fine you managed to bribe me." I smiled in triumph and walked out the door. We all hopped into the car except Kairi because he was still sleeping and we didn't care if he wanted to go or not. Erica was sitting next to me at the left window seat staring out the window. When we got to the mall I ran out and fell on the ground. Let's just say Ikuto is the worst driver in the history of drivers. With Erica still in her depressed state I had to drag her out of the car and into the mall. I walked into Sideka and bought a small set of make-up. I left the store and met up with the rest of the gang. I sat down next to Kukai and stole a spoonful of his ice cream.  
"Hey ice cream stealer." Kukai said and took another bite of his ice cream.  
"Hey." I responded and took another spoonful. Ikuto was texting while everyone else was talking. Erica looked a little better compared to earlier so I am happy now. After we finished our ice cream we left the shop and walked around for a while.  
"Oh my gosh look at that dress!" Amu exclaimed and presses her face to a glass window holding a dress behind it. The dress was a wedding dress. It was sparkly white with lace and it was strapless.  
"I can so picture you walking down the isle with that dress Amu." I stated.  
"But the question is who will be waiting for her down the isle?" Nade asked. We all turned toward Tadase who was shuffling his feet and blushing. I burst out laughing and put Amu's and Tadase's hands together.  
"You guys will be together forever!" I said which caused them to blush a deeper shade of red. We shopped in some stores then left the mall.  
"Where to next?" Ikuto asked while pulling out of the mall parking lot.  
"Let's go to red robin for lunch." Kukai suggested.  
"Alright."

(Two days later Kukai POV)

Monday rolled around and the alarm rang at 6:00 a.m. I threw myself out of bed and hit the rest of the boys with pillows to wake them up.  
"Riiiiiimmmmmmaaaa." Nagi said in his sleep. I smiled to myself then flicked each boy on the forehead.  
"Im up i'm up!" Ikuto said sleepily while dragging himself out of bed. I walked out of the room and walked into the girls' room.  
"Wake up or i'll get a bucket of water and throw it on you." I threatened. All the girls moved except Michelle. I smirked then walked up to her peacefully sleeping body and did something I knew would wake her up.  
"Ahhhhhh Kukai you know I'm extremely ticklish!" My girlfriend yelled and tried to get away from me, but I don't give up that easy.  
"But you didn't wake up so I'm giving you the punishment." i responded and tickled her stomach. She shooed me so she could get dressed so I left and grabbed a bagel from the kitchen. Everyone came into the kitchen dressed and with their backpacks.  
"Well let's go to our official first day of school." Michelle said and looked at her schedule. "Lets see Homeroom,Pre Algebra, Chorus, Break, History, Gym, Lunch, Science, and English."  
"Hey Amu, Tadase, and I have the same schedule as you." I mentioned to Michelle.  
"I have Chorus with you guys." Utau stated.  
"We all have the same gym." Ikuto pointed out.  
"Alright then let's go." Tadase said and we all walked out the door. The cool air hit our faces while we walked. Since we arrived early we had some time to kill so we sat by the lockers.  
"Hey." A voice said. We all turned to see Jamie walking towards up. I mentally groaned. Jamie walked over to Michelle and put one arm on the locker next to her  
head and got really close.  
"How you doin beautiful?" He asked. Michelle looked slightly confused and didn't realize Jamie was flirting with her. When Jamie got no response he kept talking. "You are the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met and I love you." And Jamie kissed her on the lips. Everyone gasped and Ikuto had to hold me back to keep from beating Jamie to a pulp. Michelle didn't kiss back but rather pulled away uncomfortably, which relieved me.  
"Jamie I'm with Kukai!" Michelle said looking hurt. Jamie sent a scowl towards me then turned back to Michelle.  
"Hey Kukai you need to step up your game cause I will get her back." Jamie said. The bell rang and we walked our separate ways. Michelle looked confused while Amu was whispering something in her ear. We walked through the classroom door and sat in random seats. I was in a row with Amu so I was in the second seat in back of her while Michelle was across from Amu and Tadase across from me in a different row.  
"Good morning class my name is Ms. Kelemen if you don't know me already." The teacher said and passed out some papers. I wasn't paying attention but rather thinking about a way to get Michelle to love me more than Jamie if she did love him. The bell rang and we got up and walked to Pre- Algerbra. We sat the same way we sat in homeroom and looked around the room.  
"Alright I'm Mrs. Ramer and we are going to play a math game." The teacher exclaimed happily and passed out white boards and markers. "Ok what's 17f is f equals 5?" The person in the front wrote their answer on the board and passed it to the last person in the row and the last person stood up like a maniac.  
"Mrs. Ramer! Mrs. Ramer! I got the answer!" The kid exclaimed loudly and jumped around. Michelle laughed along with the rest of the class while I expected the teacher to scold the kid. But she didn't.  
"Correct." The teacher said and wrote more problems. The bell finally rang and Michelle happily skipped out of the room.  
"You guys are going to love the chorus teacher! He's super awesome." Michelle stated and then slowed her pace and looked curiously at Tadase. "Hold up Tadase why did you enter chorus I didn't know you like singing." Michelle asked. Now that she mentioned it I was wondering to. Tadase whispered something in Michelle's ear and she smiled and nodded.  
"What? Tell me!" Amu urged.  
"Let's go we'll be late." Tadase said and we ran to class. Room 102 also known as the room with the most fun was different then the other classrooms. Sure there were desks but there were also instruments everywhere and instead of desks in rows they were arranged on giant stage steps going in the direction of a crescent moon facing the front of the classroom like a stage. We took our seats in the comfortably cool room and waited for the teacher.  
"Alright kiddies don't get your panties in a pretzel i'm here." A man's voice said. Michelle giggled as the man said to be our chorus teacher stepped out if another room. He looked like a hippie. He had long hair that went up to his shoulders, jeans, a t-shirt with the words 'Singing = Peace' on it, and black glasses.  
"Mr. B watt up?!" Michelle asked cooly while leaning back in her chair. I expected the teacher to do something more teacher like but no.  
"Nothing much M&M how bout you?" The teacher asked while flipping through some papers.  
"Im good." Michelle responded.  
"M&M?" I asked. Michelle nodded.  
"My initials are M and M standing for Michelle Mc Clainn." Michelle explained. The class room door opened revealing Utau.  
"Sorry I'm late I got lost." Utau said and ran to the seat next to Michelle. "Hey guys." Utau said to Tadase, Amu, Me, and Michelle.  
"Hoshina Utau?!" A kid shouted from down a step. Everyone else looked at Utau and gasped.  
"Oh great." Michelle muttered.  
"Hey at least there not booing her or anything." Miki stated and left her place in Amu's backpack.  
"I agree." Anna said and left Michelle's pocket. Iru flew out of Utau pocket and started messing with the students while Daichi and Aqua were playing with the instruments.  
"Yoru!" Miki shouted and floated torwards her neko boyfriend.  
"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked quietly while the teacher was handing out music sheets.  
"I got bored in Ikuto's history class." Yoru said and started to mess with Michelle's hair. Michelle sighed and ripped of a loose piece of string from her shorts and handed to Yoru, who played with it like it was a ball of yarn.  
"Alright we are going to sing Seasons of Love first." Mr. B said and started playing the piano notes.

**ME: Well that's it for now.**

**Utau: Review and read or however it goes.**

**All my charas: Meanie.**


	12. The Necklace?

**Me: Hey it's like exactly 6:53 p.m. and I know I already updated but u know what I don't give a DONUT!**

**Amu: (gets off the phone) Hey Michelle Ikuto got himself in jail.**

**Me: And what am I supposed to do about that neko retard?**

**Tadase: Let's bust him out with this (holds up a spoon that is awesomely sparkly)**

**Rima: I've got a spoon too! (holds up sparkly spoon)**

**Kukai and Me: O.O Whoa double spoon ALL THE WAY!**

**Ikuto: Um hello im rotting in jail here.**

**Me: Shut up we have SPOONS!**

(Normal POV)

Chorus class passed and finally it was time for snack break. Michelle was quiet for a while then she got up to throw her wrapper from her burrito away.  
"Hey how come you have been avoiding me?" A voice asked smugly. Michelle spun around to see Jamie. I slight blush crept on her cheeks and refused to leave.  
"Uh hi." Michelle said then tossed the wrapper in the trash and turned to leave. Jamie laid a hand on Michelle's shoulder to keep her from leaving.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Jamie asked again but more impatiently.  
"Leave her alone." said Emi who was floating next to Michelle. Of course only Michelle heard her so there was no stopping now. Well until...  
"Is there a problem?" Nagi and Nade said in sync with scary auras forming in back of them. Jamie let go of Michelle and smirked.  
"Whatcha gunna do bout it?" He asked smugly. Uh- oh this was Temari's cue.  
"Well first i'm going to cut your head of with my kanata then I'm gonna take your eyes and shove them down your pants so you can watch me kick the crap out of you." Nade said in a low tone. The kids around the area all took a step back. Jamie just smirked. Another cue was sent to an over protective brother-like being.  
"Is there a problem?" Ikuto asked in a deeper voice than usual. Ikuto stood about a foot taller than Jamie so of course he wanted to wet his pants. Jamie backed off and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Onii-chan!" Michelle exclaimed and hugged Ikuto with her cat ears and tail. The bell rang and the friends departed. Kukai walked through the crowd next to Michelle while thinking about Jamie and Michelle. He glanced at his girlfriend. Her hair was in its signature high ponytail and her bangs framed her face beautifully. They entered the air-conditioned classroom and sat down the usual way.  
"Alright class get out a notebook and write down what's on the board." Mr. Taylor, the history teacher, said. Everyone finished but the teacher didn't seem to notice because he was too busy typing on his computer. Michelle daydreamed but still tuned into the class. Seeing this, Amu waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Earth to Michelle are you still on this planet?" Amu asked still waving a hand in front of Michelle's face.  
"Does Geico save you 15% or more on car insurance?" Michelle asked.  
"Um yea." Amu answered.  
"Well them I'm still on Earth." Michelle responded and sat up. She grabbed Tadase's pencil. "Watch this." Michelle balanced the pencil on her nose.  
"Cool." Amu said and took her notebook and started doodling.  
"Ok class know that you are done you need to copy down vocabulary from the textbook if you don't finish now then it's homework." Mr. Taylor stated. Right after he said that the bell rang. "Well I guess it's homework then have fun." They all left the classroom and went into the locker rooms which were conveniently close to Mr. Taylor's room.  
"All right guys change and get out I don't want you too take to much time making yourselves look pretty this isn't picture day." The P.E. teacher said in a very loud voice. Everyone followed directions and filled the locker rooms.  
"Hey Amu can I borrow your perfume after we finish with this period." Nade asked. Amu nodded and pulled her uniform on.  
"Utau can I borrow your brush?" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah oh and Rima can I use your rubber band? Utau asked. After all the changing the girls exited the locker room and went to the field to run the half mile.  
"Chara Change." Michelle, Amu, and Kukai said. Kukai got the star in his hair, Amu got the heart clip, and Michelle got the headband with music notes on it.  
"Dash!" They yelled in sync while running ahead of everyone else as soon as the whistle blew.  
"Not fair." Utau muttered and jogged next to Nade, Rima, and Ikuto. The chara changed kids finished the run faster than everyone else and were now drinking water. The classes passed and soon enough the day was over. Kukai trailed behind still drowning in his thoughts.  
"You look like your having girl troubles." A low raspy voice a said from behind Kukai. Kukai swung around to see an old man holding a necklace.  
"How'd you know?" Kukai asked. The old man shook his head and pushed the necklace toward Kukai.  
"Give this to your girlfriend she'll be sure to fall for you all over again." He said and dropped the necklace into Kukai's hands.  
"Thanks you but.." Kukai didn't finished because the man disappeared. "Ok thennnn."  
"Kukai come on!" Michelle yelled from ahead. Kukai nodded and ran to them.  
"Michelle, I have something for you." Kukai said and slipped the necklace around her neck. The necklace was a bright turquoise gem with a silver frame. If you looked into the gem it looked like the bottom of the ocean.  
"Awwwww your so sweet." Michelle said and planted a kiss on Kukai's lips which cause him to blush scarlet. The sun beat down on the teens while walking home.  
"How was school?" Amu asked Yaya, Kairi, and Erica. Erica was still really quiet but she was better.  
"It was fun we made some drawings." Erica said quietly. Yaya face palmed herself.  
"It was more than fun. I mean there was ice- cream in the cafeteria!" Yaya exclaimed.  
"And I'm guessing you had some?" Utau asked.  
"Well derrrrr." Yaya said. The kids reached the house and dropped their bags on the couch.  
"Ill be at the fridge." Erica said and walked to the kitchen. Michelle collapsed on the leather chair and turned on the TV.  
"Oooo CardCaptor Sakura and Daa Daa Daa are on what should I watch?" Michelle asked and flipped back and forth between the two channels.  
"Considering that you watched both series more than five times it's a tough question." Erica said from the kitchen.  
"Man I wish my favorite animes would come to life..." Michelle said sadly. Without anyone knowing, the beautiful necklace around the sad 13 year-old's neck was glowing. "Oh well I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Don't take long I have to take one too." Rima reminded Michelle as she grabbed a towel from the cupboard.  
"Yea Yea Yea i'll be quick." Michelle said and shut the bathroom door. The water turning on could be heard throughout the house.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Michelle screamed. Everyone else jumped up and threw the bathroom door open. Michelle was on the floor with her towel around her body. She was pointing at the shower with a horrified look on her face .  
"Dont' tell me I didn't see what i just saw." Michelle said shakily. Kukai threw opened the shower curtain and got in a fighting stance. What was behind the curtain was...

**Me: Cliffie MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amu: Michelle doesn't own Daa Daa Daa or Shugo Chara or CardCaptor Sakura but they are really good animes so you should look them up or sumthin.**

**Me: I've still got the magic SPOONS. (draws rainbows in the air with the spoons.)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Me: Sup people**

**Kukai: I want toast**

**Aqua: We're all out of bread.**

**Kukai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ikuto: Just eat cereal**

**Kukai: Well that just sucks the fun out of everything.**

**Ikuto: I will get Michelle's chainsaw if you don't shut up.**

**Amu: Uh well Michelle doesn't own any anime mentioned here.**

(NORMAL POV)

Behind the shower curtain was... a baby. But lets just say the baby wasn't normal. Unless you call a baby about a few months old floating in the air soaking wet normal. The kids all took a step back and stared at the baby with wide eyes.  
"M-michelle isn't that?" Erica asked with amazement.  
"I think it is." Michelle said shakily.  
"Daa!" The baby exclaimed happily and floated around the bathroom happily.  
"R-ruu?" Michelle asked. The baby flew into Michelle's open arms and played with her slightly damp hair.  
"Oh my fricken god." Erica exclaimed and poked the baby. "Is he real?"  
"I think so." Michelle answered.  
"Um can you guys EXPLAIN?!" everyone else demanded. Michelle and Erica shuddered.  
"W-well this is Ruu, a character from one of my favorite animes, which is Daa Daa Daa in this case." Michelle explained.  
"Anime?!" Utau asked. Michelle nodded.  
"How the hell did this happen?" Rima asked and poked the baby's cheek.  
"Hey Michelle do you think we can get some answers from Wanya?" Erica asked.  
"Oh yeah hold on." Michelle responded and pulled the small pin off of Ruu's bib. She squished it a few times and then there was smoke.  
"Hello I am Wanya." A small cat like animal said.  
"Um Wanya what the hell are you doing in my house?" Michelle demanded.  
"You made a wish on that necklace and Ta da we are here." Wanya explained. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"He's so calm." Nagi pointed out while sweat dropping.  
"Im going to continue my shower now." Michelle exclaimed and walked back into the room.  
"Hey Wanya where are Kanta and Miyu and Seiya?" Eric asked referring to the other main characters in the anime.  
"Um well they were with us." Wanya said.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Michelle screamed and dashed out of the bathroom with her towel only slightly on covering above the thighs but showing her long legs. Three teens came out of the bathroom partially wet. Michelle growled at the boy with blonde hair wearing a blue hat, a blue jacket, a yellow shirt, and jeans. He was smirking mischievously. He instantly grabbed Michelle's hand and held it. Michelle blushed scarlet.  
"Stop trying to read my mind." Michelle said and snatched her hand away. "I give up on my shower."  
"Hi i'm Seiya and I'm an alien and I'm thirteen." The blonde boy introduced.  
"Im Miyu, Ruu's earth mom. Im a human and thirteen." The blonde girl introduced.  
"Kanata. Ruu's earth dad. I'm human and fourteen." The brown-haired boy introduced.  
"Hi." The chara owning kids chorused.  
"Ruu!" Michelle exclaimed while jumping up as high as she could and grabbing the floating baby. Michelle changed and now was wearing a t-shirt with jeans. "Kukai." she said turning serious. Her deep-as-the-ocean brown eyes peering into Kukai's green ones. She broke into smile and jumped into Kukai's arms. "Thank you." This was all she said after kissing Kukai smack dab on the lips. The rest of the kids and cat just stared open mouthed. Kukai returned the kiss and they broke apart with a smile.  
"Ummm hello? Our eyes are rated G." Iru remarked sarcastically. Michelle and Kukai rolled their eyes. All of a sudden Michelle and Erica yelped in unison and ran into the girls' room. Only to come back a minute later in a gi (a karate uniform). They dashed out the door and ran out of sight.  
"Um Michelle and Erica mentioned they had karate and they have to attend." Nadeshiko explained while sweat dropping.  
"Lets go with them." Rima suggested. The kids nodded and ran out the door... then stopped.  
"Um we don't know where the dojo is." Utau pointed out quietly. She dialed a number one her phone and pressed the phone to her ear. "Michelle where the hell is the dojo?" After a second of silence Utau spoke again. "Hai we'll be there in a minute." The phone was put into Utau's pocket then she looked at the street signs.  
"The dojo is on Grove st. and Woodruff."  
"Great thats just down the street." Tadase said and started walking with Amu on his arm. After about a few feet the teens reached the dojo. Ruu giggled in Miyu's arms since Wanya decided to stay home and rest. They entered the small building and instantly saw Michelle with a small child attached to her waist.  
"Christian that tickles" Michelle said and tried but failed to pry the kid off. Erica came out of another room and sat down calmly until a small girl latched to her arm.  
"Onee-chan." The girl said and hugged Erica tighter. She then spotted Kairi and looked back at the girl and smiled weakly. Kairi didn't understand. He didn't kiss that girl, the girl kissed him with force. Kairi felt emotionless having the girl he loved hate him so much. The boy finally let go of Michelle and she ran over to Ikuto and hugged him with her cat ears appearing.  
"Nii-san." She said happily while cuddling him.  
"Why are we suddenly related?" Ikuto asked secretly liking that Michelle was his "little sister" along with Utau.  
"Um hello? We're both part cat plus I like you being my big brother." Michelle explained.  
"Alright kids line up!." A man who must have been the sensei called loudly.  
"Yes Sir." The kids responded back. The rest of the sc gang plus Miyu, Kanata, and Seiya sat down in chairs watching closely.  
"Get your gear on." The sensei commanded. The kids obeyed and put on arm and leg pads.  
"Gear?" Kukia asked Nade since she seemed to know the most.  
"They are going to spar." Nade explained cutely. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
"Ok kids splits and push-ups." The Sensei boomed and grabbed a small foam-but-hard-looking-sword. Michelle and Erica did a kick and landed in the splits all the way down. Tadase, Amu, Nagi, and Yaya fell off their chairs while the rest just smirked proudly.  
"Nice job girls." The sensei complimented. Michelle and Erica stood up, did 20 push ups, stretched, then slipped on the rest of their gear.  
"Ok i'll go against Treavor." Michelle said and slipped on her helmet while shooting the brown belted boy who looked the same as herself a smirk. He laughed nervously and slipped on his helmet while walking in front of Michelle.  
"You sure I'm a brown belt your a green belt?" Treavor asked. Michelle shook her he'd and got in fighting stance.  
"Go!" The black belt watching the fight called. Michelle smirked and jumped back when the boy tried to kick her. Michelle slid and kicked the boy in the chest. They fought with everyone watching them until Treavor fell over. The rest of the kids fought and the class was done.  
"Im tired." Erica said and tugged at her green belt. She shot a shining smile at Ikuto who smiled back but shook his head.  
"I'm not carrying anybody." Ikuto said and messed up Erica's hair. Erica turned to Kukai who shocked his head and motioned to Michelle, who was already on his back.  
"Fine." Erica gave up and walked out the door with everyone following. They all were surprised when rain and hail fell outside.  
"Forget what I said." Ikuto said and grabbed Erica onto his back and ran. Tadase grabbed Amu bridal style and ran while Amu was blushing. Kairi scooped up Nade out of kindness although he wanted to carry Erica. Nagi turned into beat jumper, smirked in a pervertive way, then picked up the protesting Rima and ran to the house. Kukai already left with Michelle and Utau had picked up Yaya and ran. The charas followed desperately trying not to get wet. Miyu, Kanta, Ruu, and Seiya just ran independently. When the kids reached the house they were soaking wet. The heater blasted in the house while everyone sat on the couch and floor with blankets, pillows, and comforters. Michelle was on the couch drinking hot chocolate after she changed when Kukai plopped down next to her and pecked her cheek.  
"I guess we can sleep in here for fun." Michelle said knowing the heater didn't reach the rooms.  
"Cool. Let's watch a movie!." Yaya exclaimed.  
"Oh but what movie shall we watch?" Utau smiled mischievously.

**Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such long time. We got new cable and Internet so it was crazy. *Hugs readers***

**Tadase: Michelle will update very soon. Maybe within and hour.**

**May: Have a nice day!**

**Gir from Invader Zim: WAFFLEZ!**


	14. So much fluff it's unbearable

**Me: Ahhhhhhhh life sucks and I'm in pain. Life is stupid.**

**Kukai: Awwww baby how come?**

**Amu and Yaya: The world may never know.**

**Yoru and Ikuto: PMS (cough)**

**Me: I would hurt you but i'm in to much pain.**

**Tadase: I'll write this chapter for you.**

**Me: Your an angel Nii-san! I love ya boy. (goes and sleeps on couch)**

**Marci: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara, Daa Daa Daa, or any other tv shows or movies mentioned.**

"Let's watch Charlie's Angels." Amu suggested. All the girls nodded but the boys shook their heads.  
"Why not?" Yaya pouted.  
"It's too girly! Let's watch Anaconda." Kukai said.  
"Fine but lets rotate. We watch what the boys want first then what the girls want?" Michelle suggested. Everyone agreed and the dvd was put in. Michelle and Kukai were on the couch cuddling under a big white comforter while on the other side of the couch was Rima in Nagi's arms. On the floor was Amu laying back on a pile of pillows with Tadase next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Kairi and Erica were on each sides of the rooms laying on pillows while Yaya and Utau were sitting on big bean bags. Ikuto was lying down sleeping while all the charas were diving into a bowl of chocolate chips. Nade was sleeping calmly on another bean bag.  
"Wait what is this movie about?" Michelle asked.  
"Giant snakes eating people." Utau muttered.  
"B-but I can't sit all the way through scary movies." Michelle warned quietly.  
"I can help with that." Kukai said and pulled Michelle onto his lap and tickled her.  
"How is this helping?" Michelle asked trying not to laugh but failing.  
"I don't know."  
"Then?"  
"Lets just watch the movie." Ikuto mumbled, waking up. The movie played and showed many disturbing scenes with blood, causing Michelle to bury her face in Kukai's chest. Oh yeah and are you guys wondering where the characters of Daa Daa Daa are aren't you? Well Kanata and Miyu were asleep in each other's embrace. **(A/N: If you don't watch Daa Daa Daa Kanta and Miyu aren't a couple but they live with each other and take care of Ruu. They aren't related which makes them living together awkward. I'm evil.)** Seiya was watching the movie while playing with Ruu. Wanya was snoring softly in the corner with a pillow and blanket. The movie ended and Michelle shot up.  
"Let's watch Aristocats!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"Im with ya sister!" Marci, Ikuto, and Yoru said loudly.  
"Michelle, my little kitten come on." Kukai begged as Michelle slipped the movie in.  
"I'm a cat what choice do I have." Michelle responded, sat down, and cuddled Kukai. After a little while everyone grew tired and fell asleep. Michelle cuddled Kukai on the couch. Nagi had his arms wrapped around Rima's tiny waist and holding her close with a blush spread across both their cheeks. Tadase had his arms wrapped around Amu's waist while she nuzzled his neck while asleep. They were indeed all cute sights. But the most cute an fluffy thing this chapter is...  
**WARNING: IN THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF SQUEALING LIKE A FANGIRL AND YOUR PARENTS WILL RUSH TO YOUR ROOM AND START THINKING OF YOU AS CRAZY. THEY MIGHT TAKE YOU TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE OF EXTRME FLUFF.**

Kairi shot up with an idea. He walked up to Erica and tapped her cheek lightly.  
"Uhhhh yea what do you want Saionji?" Erica asked groggily.  
"C-can I talk to you please? Kairi asked. Erica was now fully awake and she was brushing her black hair out of her eyes.  
"Well umm sure I guess." Erica said quietly. She cast a glance at all the couples that were sleeping together and smiled. They walked into Michelle's backyard and sat on the tall playhouse that was about 10 feet up. Looking at the stars, Kairi cleared his throat and turned to Erica with a serious expression.  
"Erica I am so sorry. I didn't kiss Mikayla she kissed me and forced me to go with it or she said she would hurt you and I didn't want you to get hurt in the slightest way because I love you more than anything in the world. Erica please forgive me..." Kairi trailed. Kairi turned to Erica only to see tears forming in her eyes. Erica stared at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.  
"I can't believe this. I didn't even have the heart to believe you when you said you didn't cheat. I'm so sorry you shouldn't be apologizing." Erica whispered in a voice only audible to Kairi. Kairi looked at the girl he loved. He wiped her tears away and leaned closer to her.  
"Don't say that. Nothing is your fault." He whispered.  
"Kairi I love you so much."  
"And I love you more than anything else in this damn world." Kairi pushed his face forward and kissed Erica. It took a while but the kiss deepened. Erica let Kairi pull her onto his lap. They broke apart slowly and smiled at each other with their foreheads pressed together.  
"I love you." They said in unison and smiled. Erica put her head on his shoulder and looked up at the moon. No longer than a minute later Erica was in Kairi's embrace sleeping. Kairi picked up Erica bridal style and walked back into the house. He set her down on the blankets then laid next to her, pulling the blankets up to their shoulders then kept her in his embrace.  
"I love you more than anything." Kairi whispered and fell asleep.

**Tadase: Michelle-san is still asleep so yea.**

**Kairi: (frolics in a field of flowers) I got my girl friend back!**

**Erica: (blushes)**

**Amu: I was sleeping with Tadase. O.O**

**Rima: I was sleeping with Nagi. O.O**

**Nagi and Tadase: We were fine with it (winks)**

**Amu and Rima: (blushes)**

**All the charas: We were barley in here! (EVIL aura)**

**Tadase: (Reads a note Michelle left) Michele said to say the next chapter is all about chara love.**

**Charas: (blush)**


	15. Chara LOVE

**Me: Hey readers!**

**Charas: This chapter is all about us!**

**Ikuto: What an idea (sarcasm)**

**Me: Still to weak to chase you with my chainsaw. Damn what a shame.**

**Kairi: (is still frolicking in the field)**

**Amu and Rima and Erica: (are still blushing)**

**Nade: Um well this is awkward. Michelle and Erica don't own Shugo Chara!**

The charas and almost everyone else woke up to Ruu crying loudly.  
"He must've woke up from a bad dream from the movie." Nade explained groggily.  
"Oh poor baby." Michelle said and tried to get up. Unfortunately a sleeping boy with the name of Kukai held her back in his embrace.  
"OOooooo looks like he doesn't want to let go." Utau teased. Michelle stuck out her tongue and instead called Ruu, who floated over to her with tears in his eyes.  
"Your sleeping with me and sleeping beauty tonight Ruu." Michelle said. Everyone who was awake laughed at Michelle calling Kukai sleeping beauty. Michelle got comfortable sitting down and laid her head on Kukai's chest. Ruu rested on Michelle's stomach while hugging Michelle. Everyone else except the charas went to sleep.  
"Hey guys let's go outside!" Iru whispered. The charas followed and took in the cold air.  
"Wait what if we get lost? Michelle's garden is really big." Su asked. May nodded while the rest of the group of charas rolled their eyes.  
"Fine we go in partners." Marci said. She floated over to Kiseki and grabbed his arm. "I call Kiseki." Kiseki blushed at Marci's act. The rest of the charas looked at each other then floated quickly to get their partners of choice.  
"I get Kusukusu!" Rhythm exclaimed and took Kusukusu by the waist. Kusukusu blushed.  
"Pervert." Kusukusu said under her breath then floated away with Rhythm. Iru had went with Emi, Musashi went with Luna, Su, May and Eru formed a group, Daichi and Aqua went together, Yoru took Miki, and so on.

(With Marci and Kiseki)

The pale moon reflected off of Kiseki's crown and Marci couldn't take it anymore. Marci snatched Kiseki's crown from his purple head.  
"Commoner give it back!" Kiseki demanded. Marci laughed while Kiseki chased her. Finally Marci stopped and due to this Kiseki fell on top of her.  
"Uhhhhhh." Marci said. Kiseki stared into Marci's golden orbs while she stared into his blue ones. They stayed like that for a while until one of them finally spoke.  
"M-Marci I-I really like you." Kiseki whispered. Marci stared then smiled. Kiseki might not have shone it but he had a crush on Michelle's neko chara.  
"I really like you too my little prince." Marci said. Kiseki twitched and stood up.  
"I am no mere prince! I am a KING." Kiseki proclaimed. Marci giggled and grabbed Kiseki's cape.  
"Kiss me then, my king." Marci said and pulled Kiseki's face towards her own. Kiseki blushed and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, Kiseki smiled and cupped Marci's cheek. Marci's tail swished and her ears twitched.  
"I love you Marci." Kiseki said quietly.  
"I love you too Kiseki." Marci whispered and licked Kiseki's cheek. (hey she is a cat after all.) They sat holding hands and looking at the stars.

(With Musashi and Luna)

"You know our owners are together again." Musashi said shyly.  
"Yeah it's cute." Luna responded while fixing her glasses.  
"Well I was um well kinda wondering if um you well wanted to get together or- or something." Musashi said quietly.  
"O-ok." Luna responded blushing.  
"Wait maybe i'm not a man worthy of you yet." Musashi said. He stood up from their sitting place and bowed. "Im sorry I should have waited until I was worthy to ask you." Luna stood wide eyed.  
"Musashi I-I really like you a-and well the thing is you are worthy for someone better than me." Musashi smiled, but let's face it he is to full of honor and junk he couldn't kiss Luna. So Luna took a chance. She kissed his cheek while he froze blushing. "Thanks for confessing."  
"Thanks for listening." Musahi whispered still blushing.

(With Miki and Yoru)

Yoru had his black tail wrapped around Miki's waist and was messing with her hat.  
"Hey Yoru hat is off limits." Miki stated and stuck her tongue out.  
"Well you know that's another rule I have to break~nya." Yoru claimed and snatched Miki's hat.  
"H-hey Yoru." Miki said. Her long blueberry-colored fell down to her elbows.  
"Awwww, your so cute~nya." Yoru whimpered and licked Miki's cheek. She blushed a scarlet color. "I love it when you blush you know?"  
'Y-your teasing me."  
"I'm serious~nya."  
"W-whatever." The still blushing Miki stuttered and dug into her sketchbook. She pulled out her blue sketchpad and pencil.  
"Can I draw you ~nya?" Yoru asked cutely.  
"Oh no I'm not that pretty you don't need to draw me." Miki insisted and pulled her sketch pad away from Yoru's grasp.  
"Your right your not pretty~ nya." Yoru said. The thing was he said it so casually it hurt. Miki felt tears stinging her eyes. She sat up to leave but Yoru held her back.  
"Your not pretty~nya." Yoru whispered again. "Your beautiful." Miki blushed scarlet and smiled. Yoru took this as the perfect chance and kiss his artist girlfriend. Which of course he did. After they pulled apart Yoru snatched Miki's sketchbook and floated around. Miki chased him desperately.

(Rhythm and Kusukusu)

"Rhythm tell me something." Kusukusu said.  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
"Why do you like me? Is it because our owners like each other? Or-" Kusukusu didn't finish because Rhythm embraced her from behind the waist and put his head on her shoulder.  
"Our owners have nothing to do with me liking you, Kusukusu." Rhythm whispered in an almost inaudible voice.  
"oh w-well I just you know w-was wondering if you liked m-me." Kusukusu whispered. Rhythm turned Kusukusu around so that she was facing. With a determined look on his face, he pressed his lips onto her soft ones. The kiss grew very passionate, with the charas holding each other close. Rhythm pulled away and brushed KusuKusu's hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
"Does that answer your question?" Rhythm asked while smirking. Kusukusu nodded still dazed. "Good." Rhythm bowed Kusukusu down and kissed her romantically. (HE'S STILL A PLAYBOY ;) )

(DAICHI AND AQUA)

Aqua smelled some tulips while Daichi just stared at the sporty, musical chara. She was beautiful and amazing. Daichi couldn't help but smile as she blew a strand of brown and blue hair out of her face and smiled sheepishly at Daichi. Aqua took his hand and spun around while singing "Playing God" by Paramore. Her voice sounded like Utau's but gentler. Daichi's ears filled with Aqua's voice while the pale moonlight beamed on them both. The stars twinkled above as Aqua released Daichi's hands and spun around. Daichi longed to run his fingers through her long brown locks and kiss her soft lips but that wasn't gonna happen until he got to tear one (ADVENTURE TIME QUOTE). Daichi took a deep breath then called her name...  
"Aqua?" Daichi asked quietly and out of his spunky character. Aqua turned so her turquoise eyes were looking into his brown ones. Daichi blushed deep red then took a second to gather courage. "Aqua," He said again, "I love you." Daichi stared at Aqua's facial expression, which was completely unreadable.  
"Im sorry," Aqua started and words cause Daichi's heart to break, "But I Love you too." She finished. Daichi stood silent then tackled his crush in a hug. Blushes covered the charas' faces while they pulled out of the warm hug but entered something new, A passionate yet soft kiss. Aqua played with the hair on the back of Daichi's head while Daichi hugged his arms around her tiny waist. They pulled apart slowly only to embrace each other again.  
"Promise to never let go..." Aqua whispered into Daichi's ear.  
"I promise."

**Erica: Done! I kno the first few couples were cheesy but yea.**

**Michelle: I cannot believe you only let me work on Daichi's and Aqua's story.**

**Erica: You had homework.**

**Michelle: Yea I had algebra one and health there was nuthin else.**

**Erica: And did you finish?**

**Michelle: I finished it at school. ^.^**

**Erica: Bye bye minna**

**Michelle: Computer hogger!**

**Erica: Got a problem?**

**Charas: (Blushing)**


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: I AM PUMPED!**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**ME: MY MOM LEFT ME ALONE IN THE HOUSE FOR A WHOLE 10 MINUTES!**

**Nagihiko: OMG that's so lame!**

**ME: DONT BE HATTIN!**

**Rima: I'm sorry she's hyper please enjoy the chapter.**

Michelle opened her eyes to the sound of voices.  
"Mornin sleepyhead!" Amu chimed happily.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mornin...holy crap we have school today!" Michelle yelled and shot up. Everyone laughed while Michelle all stared at them.  
"The school called we don't have any school today it's hailing like mad." Utau explained.  
"Wanna play truth or dare?" Yaya asked hyperly.  
"No goodnight." Michelle said and plopped back onto the couch with her back to the rest of the teens.  
"Too bad." Kukai said and grabbed Michele and pulled her off the couch.  
"Kukai I swear to fricken god I will get Emma Rose right now." Michelle whispered. Kukai chuckled at his half-asleep girlfriend.  
"Emi is asleep." Ikuto pointed out the sleeping, goth chara. Michelle face palmed herself then sat around with the rest of the kids.  
"Oy where's Erica?" Naghiko asked. They all scanned the room until they spotted Erica and Kairi cuddling in their sleep.  
"Oh no he didn't" Utau teased while Michelle had an evil aura. Then she stopped and ran to the kitchen.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Michelle bellowed and drew a mustache on Kairi's face. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
"And that's gonna help us how?" Ikuto questioned. Michelle shrugged and sat back down.  
"OK MICHELLE TRUTH OR DARE?!" Yaya asked/yelled. Michelle scooted back.  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Truth." Michelle answered.  
"Awwwwwww your no fun." Utau muttered.  
"Ok fine what's your number one fear?" Yaya asked. Michelle froze.  
"Ummmm well that's...ok fine scary movies, heights, and ghosts." Michelle responded. Rima laughed.  
"That's it?" Rima asked. Michelle nodded.  
"Ok truth or dare Amu?" Michelle asked the pinkette.  
"Dare!" Amu exclaimed.  
"Bad idea!." Erica said from her spot with Kairi. Amu ignored her and faced Michelle.  
"Ok then... I dare you to be locked in a closet with Tadase for ten minutes." Michelle stated happily.  
"W-what? b-ut i mean... oh fine whatever." Amu stuttered then grabbed Tadase's hand and led him to the closet. Michelle shut the door behind them.

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

Michelle opened the closed door to show Tadase and Amu making out with a blush spread on their cheeks. Amu was on Tadase's lap with her arms around his neck while Tadase had his arms around her waist. Michelle cleared her throat but nothing happened. Ikuto fumed and was about to get up when Michelle pushed him back down and closed the door.  
"Let''s just leave them there." Kukai said.  
"This is boring let's do something else." Yaya proclaimed.  
"Spin the bottle!." Utau exclaimed while eyeing Ikuto, who scooted back.  
"No!" Everyone else yelled. Utau whimpered then sat down on the couch and turned upside down letting her blonde hair fall to the carpeted floor.  
"Let's sing!" Michelle suggested. Everyone agreed.  
_(all girls): You think I'm pretty without any make-up on.  
_"No just no." A voice said. The kids turned around to see Arelly with Eliza floating above her shoulder.  
"SQUISHY!" Michelle yelled and attacked.  
"Omf don't kill me." Arelly muttered and hugged Michelle back.  
"What are you doing here?" Rima asked happily.  
"My parents went on that cruise thingy with Michelle parents and told me to stay here so yea." Arelly explained.  
"Hey how come your parents and my parents get to go but we don't?" Erica complained.  
"Cause we have to take care of the kids." Michelle explained.  
"AHEM KIDS?" Ikuto demanded. Michelle faced him and her hair turned black and red and her eyes turned red.  
"Yeah got a PROBLEM?" Michelle asked. Ikuto shook his head rapidly. Michelle turned normal then smiled angelic.  
"Ok thennnnnnnn. Anyways I'm living here with you!" Arelly exclaimed and hugged Michelle.  
"Yay let's do something fun now!" Amu exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at her and Tadase who were standing side by side.  
"You done with your make out session?" Ran teased. Amu and Tadase blushed as many shades of red that you can imagine while everyone else cracked up.  
"Oy Michelle-koi why don't we go and pick out costumes for halloween?" Kukai asked.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Yeah let's go!" Michelle responded.  
"We can't all fit in the van legally" Erica pointed out.  
"Then we can fit illegally." Ikuto said.  
"If that's the case we are staying!." Wanya, Miyu, and Kanata exclaimed. With that everyone went into the van. Michelle was in Kukai's lap, Amu in Tadase's lap, Erica in Kairi's lap, Rima in Nagi's lap, Yaya in Nade's lap, Ikuto driving, Arelly by herself, and Utau in the passenger seat.  
"Hey Ikuto can you drive under 1000 mph this time?" Michelle pleaded.  
"Nope!" Ikuto exclaimed then hit his foot on the gas.  
"Oy stop! I'm going to throw up!" Rima shouted.  
"Nope!" Ikuto responded again. They were at the halloween store in under a minute. Everyone but Ikuto fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
"Nii-san! You are a terrible driver!" Michelle yelled and slapped Ikuto upside the head.  
"Ow you know that HURT!" Ikuto exclaimed holding his head.  
"I know." Michelle said.  
"Can we just go inside?" Marci asked.  
"Yea let's go." Erica said and started walking toward the store labeled "Halloween Superstore".  
"Hello." The store keeper greeted.  
"Hi!" Yaya chimed. The store keeper smiled then eyed Pepe.  
"Oh you have charas to?" the woman asked.  
"Eh? You know what they are?" Tadase asked surprised. The store keeper nodded and smiled.  
"I have one myself." She explained.  
"Then do you have costumes for us?" Yoru asked hopefully.  
"of course follow me!" The store keeper exclaimed happily then walked to the back of the building.  
"DASH!" Michelle exclaimed and ran to the nearest isle of costumes. Everyone ran to pick a costume. Michelle came back with a pile of costumes and everyone gathered around.  
"Ive got a great idea! Let's dress up as people from Adventure Time!" Michelle exclaimed happily.  
"but there are more of us than in the show." Amu pointed out.  
"Nah i don't want to you guys can." Utau said.  
"Ok here ill assign the perfect people for the perfect roles." Michelle said. She gave Tadase, Amu, Kukai, Erica, Kairi, Nade, Nagi, and herself a costumes.  
"Let's change!" Erica said then ran to the nearest changing room. Everyone followed and changed in the changing rooms. Michelle came out dressed as Marcilene, Kukai as Marshall Lee, Amu as Princess Bubblegum, Tadase as Prince Gumball, Kairi as Finn, Erica as Flame Princess, Nade as Cake, Nagi as Jake, and Arelly as Fiona,  
"Swag!" Kukai exclaimed.  
"Why am I the prince! I am no mere PRINCE I AM KING BOW DOWN TO ME SUBJECTS!" Tadase shouted. Marci heard Tadase chara change and kissed Kiseki's cheek to stop him.  
"Hey what happened he stopped but we didn't use the bucket?" Utau asked.  
"Who knows?" Marci said slyly while winking at Kiseki, who was blushing scarlet.  
"Utau your going as Hannah Montana?" Amu asked. Utau nodded and spun around in her pop idol, Hannah Montana costume.  
"Ikuto what are you?" Tadase asked.  
"Ummmmmm nothing I'm not wearing a costume." Ikuto stated.  
"Oh no you are gonna wear a costume." michelle said and slapped a fake mustache on Ikuto's face.  
"Perfect!" Yoru exclaimed appearing in his costume. He was wearing a Luigi costume.  
"Awwwwwwwwwww!" All the girls exclaimed at Yoru's costume.  
"Miki come on out!" Yoru called. A blushing Miki came out from behind Yoru. She was wearing a yellow, floor length dress with a daisy in her hair. Her hat was removed so that her blue hair fell to her elbows.  
"Your Daisy!" Amu exclaimed. "So cute!" Miki smiled at the comment. Next was Kiseki and Marci, who were wearing matching Bella and Edward costumes.  
"You and Marci are a couple?" Tadase asked his chara. Kiseki blushed through the pale face paint he was wearing and nodded. Tadase smiled at his chara's soft side. Daichi and Aqua came out in matching Mario and Peach costumes.  
"Alright Halloween is tomorrow and I want the costumes to be perfect!" Utau piped up.  
"Then lets go home now?" Ikuto asked.

**Me: Done!**

**Arelly: This chapter was so lame!**

**Me: WAHHHHHHHHHH SO MEAN! (runs somewhere)**

**Ikuto: Due to her stupidness the next chapter might not be posted until next weekend.**

**All charas: Michelle and Erica don't own Shugo Chara, Daa Daa Daa, Adventure Time, Or anything else awesome.  
**

**Me: Hey I HEARD THAT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hi minna!**

**Tadase: Welcome to this new chapter!**

**Marci: Hope you like it nya!**

**Erica and Kairi: Happy almost halloween!**

**(At the house)**

"Oh thank god we're home!" Arelly exclaimed while collapsing on Michelle's soft carpet.  
"You can say that again! Ikuto-san you are the worst driver ever!" Nagi responded while falling next to Arelly.  
"Im going to go on Facebook!" Michelle exclaimed and sat down on a beam bag with her laptop.  
"Lemmie log in next!" Ikuto begged.  
"Maybbeeeeeeee." Michelle responded. This argument went on until about ten then Kukai finally got in the middle.  
"Let's go to bed now please." Kukai begged then dragged Ikuto out of the living room. The lights all turned out and everyone went to bed.  
The next morning was hectic. It turned out Arelly was already enrolled in their school so there was no trouble, but getting her out of bed a major problem.  
"Arelly you better get out of bed right now or i'll...um i'll get Emma Rose!" Michelle threatened.  
"Hahahahaha yeah whatever." Arelly mumbled and turned on her side. The dimly lit room was filled with chaos as the girls were changing. Thanks to the unset alarm clock the kids had woken up late. Michelle went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cold water, brang it back to the room, and poured it all over Arelly.  
"HEY THAT"S COLD!" Arelly complained and stood up to grab a towel.  
"Exactly now get DRESSED!" Erica yelled from the living room. Everyone was ready but Michelle and Arelly. Michelle from waking Arelly up, and Arelly from being lazy.  
"Crap! Miki can you fix us something?" Michelle pleaded the artsy chara.  
"No prob!" Miki answered. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki placed the girls in brand new outfits. Michelle was wearing a blue faded button up shirt, blue skinny jeans, black ugs, a blue braclet, and a headband with music notes. Her hair was in pigtails that reached her waist and her hair had blue streaks. Arelly had a white, loose tank top with a mustache, black skinny jeans, red converse, a red hair clip, and her short black hair was down.  
"Ready!" Arelly called tiredly. Michelle hugged Miki for the outfits, grabbed toast and sat down with everyone else.  
"Morning baby." Kukai greeted Michelle happily. Michelle sat next to him and took a bite of her breakfast.  
"Hi." She responded.  
"Hey has anyone seen Marci?" Kiseki asked.  
"Yeah where's Aqua?" Daichi asked.  
"I haven't seen them i'll go check." Michelle said and went to the bedroom. She came back with tears in her eyes. She was holding her eggs in her arms and whimpering.  
"Oh come here imouto-chan." Ikuto comforted and opened his arms out to Michelle. Michlle ran to ikuto and let him hug her tightly.  
"awwwww i'm sure they'll come out again soon." Amu said. Michelle nodded sadly and put her eggs in her backpack. Kiseki and Daichi floated sadly after the teens as they walked out the door to the school. The air was cold and moist so it felt weird to breathe in. Michelle was quiet and often stared into space during the walk but when they reached the school she started happily chatting with her friends even though it was just a cover-up. The bell rang and everyone parted.  
"Class get out a book and read please." Ms. Kelemen said while filing papers. Everyone obeyed and read until the bell rang. Kukai, Amu, Tadase, and Michelle stood, put on their bags, and walked to the next class, which was Algebra.  
"Ok class we have a student here today that has changed classes and is now here with us. Please welcome Ikuto!" The teacher exclaimed happily. Ikuto was in the front of the class with all eyes on him.  
"Nii-san!?" Michelle and Tadase exclaimed in unison. Ikuto smirked and sat in front of Michelle. Michelle hugged Ikuto tightly from behind.  
"You got transferred?" Amu asked happily. Ikuto nodded and started working on the problems written on the board. Everyone did the same and by the time they finished it was five minutes to second period.  
"You done?" Kukai asked Tadase. He nodded in response and played with his pencil.  
"I'm bored." Amu stated and messed with Michelle's hair. Suddenly there was crackling ove the school's loudspeaker.  
_"Would Michelle McClain, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Hoshina, Arelly Jones, Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, and Nadeshiko Fujisaki please report to the principal's office. Thank you." _The voice called. Michelle groaned and stood up.  
"What did we do know?" She asked herself. Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase stood up an pulled on their backpacks.  
"Let's hope were not in trouble. I've never gotten in trouble." Tadase said.  
"Goody - goody." Michelle and Ikuto muttered in unison. They exited the classroom and made their was down the long corridor. Their feet made noises on the glossy tile as they walked. A bunch of signs flooded walls in spirit of red ribbon week and fundraisers. They finally reached the principal's office and saw that everyone else was already there sitting down, even Kairi, Yaya, and Erica.  
"What do you need us for?" Michelle asked cooly, almost like Amu when she's trying to act Cool and Spicy.  
"Please take a seat I'll explain in a second. And to the ones who don't know me I am Mrs. Lewis." The principal said happily despite Michelle attitude.  
"Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya greeted Amu happily. Amu nodded in response and sat down in a green cushiony chair.  
"Ok as you know you guys came here for the guardians' program correct?" Mrs. Lewis asked. The teens nodded in response. "Well now it's time to start that! You kids will organize some events, keep the students safe, and well I don't know other stuff. Your meeting will come occasionally but there are no set times. You guys also get soemthing to keep in contact when another is in danger because I know about the charas and eggs and stuff." Mrs. Lewis reached into the drawer of her brown desk. She pulled out twelve Iphone looking things and handed one to each kid.  
"What are they?" Erica asked as she examined hers.  
"They are like a portable IM but they only respond to the other ones." Mrs. Lewis explained.  
"Awsome!" Kukai exclaimed happily. A bell could be heard throughout the office and Mrs. Lewis told the kids to attend second period.  
"Hello class!" Mr. B greeted as Tadase, Utau, Kukai, and Amu stepped into the comfortably cool room. Some students were seated while others were singing songs in a small group.  
"Hey." Amu and Michelle greeted in unison then sat down.

(Kukai POV)

I went and sat down in the wooden chair next to Michelle and messed with her long brown and blue hair. She smiled at me warmly but I could tell she didn't feel right. I mean her charas went back into her eggs how would you feel if that happened to you? All of a sudden there was a small light coming from Michelle's backpack. She reached in and in her hand was Marci and May! The only difference about them was they were in different outfits. Marci has black skinny jeans, a dark red tanktop, red hightops, and a black hoodie that let her cat ears show. May had a pink dress with lots of sparkles, a pink flower clip, black Mary Janes, and the same very long red hair.  
"May! Marci!" Michelle whispered and hugged her charas. "Why's you guys leave?"  
"I don't know... but we changed outfits!" May said happily causing Michelle to sweatdrop. She cast a glance at her other three eggs and sighed.  
"i'm just glad you guys are fine." Michelle said and sat back. I rubbed her back soothingly as she grabbed her "IM Machine" that Mrs. Lewis gave us. She turned it on and squinted at the bright light it produced.  
"Ok it says create an IM name." I read off the screen. Michelle typed in her name and showed it to me. "TheNekoDevil, not a bad name."  
"Thanks what's your gonna be?" She asked.  
"um hold on." I responded and turned my thing on. The same message appeared on the screen and I entered my name which was Sk8terboi.  
"Cool name." Amu said over my shoulder. I jumped nearly a foot off my chair and turned around.  
"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled angirly. Michelle giggled and played with my hair. Suddenly a there was a ping. All of us guardians pulled out our IM.  
**SMEXYKITTYKAT: Guys I think Hoksenberg's planning somethin cause she was actin really weird.**

**Sk8terboi: Ikuto? That's your IM name hahahahahahahaha**

**TheNekoDevil: Kukai be nice.**

**Sk8terboi: Your chara changed with May aren't you?**

**TheNekoDevil: MAYBE...**

**SMEXYKITTYKAT: Nice you got your charas back!**

**TheNekoDevil: No just May and Marceline**

**SMEXYKITTYKAT: Oh well... IDK**

**KingofKings: You totally made it worse.**

**AgressiveDancer: Yes yes he did.**

**SMEXYKITTYKAT: Ok the teacher said I need to pay attention. So bye.**

**AgressiveDancer: Me too bye. Meet me at lunch guys and tell Utau and Nagi and stuff.**

**SMEXYKITTYKAT WENT OFFLINE**

**AGRESSIVE DANCER WENT OFFLINE**

**ME: ok hi anyways i made another story cause i was bored and depressed so check it out. And i know this chapter is lame but bear with my i have writers block. mkay byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hello I just wanted to tell you that I'm sick and I went to sleep at like four a.m. due to insomnia and me reading a really sad fanfiction that made me cry so this chapter will probably suck.**

**Ikuto: Sweetheart all your chapters suck.**

**Me: (pulls out random kanata and starts chasing Ikuto with.) GET BACK HERE YOU BUTTNUGGET**

**Ikuto: NEVER**

**Marci: I guess they can't do the disclaimer. Let's to it Kiseki.**

**Kiseki: O-ok Marci-koi.**

**Both: Michelle doesn't own Shugo Chara~nyya (they both say nya)**

**Everyone: (spying on Kiseki and Marci) AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

The bell finally rang and the teens exited second period in hope of the snack line being short. Amu ran to the line to save a spot and everyone come around.  
"How was History?" Amu asked Ikuto happily.  
"A pain in the ass." He resonded. Amu's smile was replaced with a frown.  
"Well then you don't need to be so negative about it." She stated and turned in the opposite direction of him.  
"Michelle I need to talk to you about something." Tadase asked the brunette when they got their snack and sat down. Tadase was next to Michelle, Ikuto in front of Michelle, Nagihiko on the left of Michelle, Rima on the right of Ikuto, and Nadeshiko on the left of Ikuto. The others were still in line.  
"What did you want to talk about little bro?" Michelle asked. Tadase looked down with a blush on his face.  
"W-well I wanted to ask if it would be a good idea if I gave a promise ring to Amu-koi." (A promise ring is a ring you give to the one you love and its like a promise to marry them when you grow up) Tadase stuttered. Michelle smiled and gave him a big huge hug.  
"Oh that's a great idea." Nadeshiko piped up.  
"Yeah but if you try anything ill- OW!" Ikuto attepted to finished but Michelle just happened to kick him where the sun don't shine. Michelle smirked and took a bite of her snack. Ikuto glared, stood up, and threw the cardboard lunch tray away.  
"Oy did you forget about me?" A voice asked. Standing there was a tall boy with dirty blonde hair.  
"Ramenn!." Michelle exclaimed and hugged the boy tightly. The boy hugged back. "I missed you so so so much!" he stated as they pulled apart. Kukai and the others came out from the cafeteria line and Kukai frowned at Michelle and Ramen hugging.  
"Guys this is one of my best friends, Ramen." Michelle explained happily.  
"What were you guys talking about?' Arelly asked Tadase while raising an eyebrow. He laughed nervously but luckily Ramen saved him.  
"I haven't seen you around what's you name?" Ramen asked Arelly.  
"Arelly." She answered.  
"That's a pretty name." Ramen said blushing. " A pretty name for a pretty girl." Arelly blushed at the comment. Then she glanced down and put a shocked expression on her face.  
"Oh my god not now!" Arelly screamed causing some heads to turn.  
"What?" Rima asked.  
"I think I just... layed another chara egg." Arelly whispered so only the chara owning teens could hear her.  
"Actually three more." Eliza stated. Arelly quickly scooped up the three eggs and showed them around. One was light blue with a camera in the middle, the second was light pink with a purple flower in the middle, and the last was an orange egg with black music notes.  
"Whoa." Nagi commented.  
"Anything wrong?" Ramen asked from behind the teens that were crowding around Arelly. Arelly pushed the eggs into her bag and turned to Ramen  
"Oh nothing." Arelly said and smiled.  
"Im glad." Ramen sighed. Arelly blushed and they kept up a conversation on the teachers and classes. Everyone else stepped away to give them privacy and went of to the library.  
"So do you want to get lunch and hang out together?" Ramen asked Arelly hopefully. A little of Arelly's shiny black hair fell into her face and Ramen brushed it out of the way.  
"S-sure." Arelly responded and smiled. The looked into each others eyes for a while until...  
"FIVE FULL BARS OF LOVE!" Eru screamed while holding her love detector. Ramen jumped back at Eru.  
"W-what the hell?" He stuttered. Arelly with wide eyes grabbed Eru and fliched her lightly on the forehead.  
"Do that again I'll turn you over to the devils, also known as your sister and owner. Got it?" Arelly threatened loudly. Eru nodded and flew behind Michelle, who was coming towards them.  
"He can see Eru." Arelly said plainly while Ramen was rubbing his eyes.  
"WHAT?!" Michelle yelled and grabbed Ramen's hands from his eyes, along with Kiseki.  
"What does this look like to you?" Michelle asked Ramen and shoved Kiseki in his face.  
"A prince?" Ramen answered while stepping back.  
"I AM NO MERE PRINCE I AM..." Kiseki bellowed but was interrupted by Michelle flicking him away.  
"Sorry sweetie but I've got bigger problems." Michelle called to Kiseki who was rubbing his forehead. Marci came over, grabbed his hand in her paw, and floated away.  
"Oh I can't believe this." Kukai said and calmed Michelle down.  
"Why?" Ramen asked and eyed the charas. He rubbed his eyes again but Arelly put his hands down before her rubbed his eyes so much they would fall out.  
"You didn't see Daichi or any of charas before." Nade piped.  
"Let's introduce ourselves~nya!" Yoru exclaimed happily. "I'm Yoru!"  
"I'm Dia and these are my sisters Ran, Miki, and Su."  
"Im Marci and this is my boyfriend Kiseki and my sister May."  
"I'm Temari and this my brother Rhythm."  
"Im Kusukusu!"  
"Im Daichi and-" Daichi was interrupted by the crackling loudspeaker.  
_"Guardians please report to the principal's office for an emergancy_ meeting."  
"Great let's go before I get more in trouble." Ikuto muttered. Utau raised and eyebrow.  
"More?" She asked.  
"What did you do this time?" Amu asked.  
"Called out Hoksenberg." Ikuto mumbled. Michelle laughed and high-fived Ikuto.  
"Let's just go." Rima said and sat up. The rest followed.  
"What did you want Mrs. Lewis?" Erica asked from her seat.  
"I noticed some kids walking around with no heart eggs. Can you guys keep an eye out?" The prinicpal asked.  
"Uh yeah you didn't have to call a meeting for that we are already being careful." Arelly stated plainly.  
"Well i'm not finshed. I need you kids to play music in the quad today and announce the best costumes at lunch when everyone changes."  
"No prob." The kids answered boredly. Michelle pulled out her phone and scrolled.  
"I've got good music. And Ikuto can just get his violin from the band room and play it." She stated.  
"Nice." Kukai commented. The kids all heard a buzz and Kukai flipped open his phone and held it to his ear.  
"Moshi Moshi?" Kukai said into the phone. The voice on the end was so loud everyone in the room could hear it.  
"Kukai! We are all coming for a visit! Where do you guys live!." Kukai's brother boomed in Japanese on the other end.  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Was all anyone said. Kukai gave his brother the address of Michelle's house in exchange for an explanation.  
"Everyone wanted to visit." Kukai's eldest brother responded plainly.  
"Define everyone."  
"Hinamori's parents and sister, Mom, Dad and our other bros, Hotori's grandmother, the Fujisaki's Mom and Grandmother, Rima's mom, Yaya's Mom and Dad, and Kairi's sister."  
"WHAT?" The kids whos names where mentioned yelled. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
"Ok we are at the house now we'll be here till you get off school bye!" Then the conversation ended. Everyone sat there shocked by this sudden visit.  
"It's ok guys you can leave for now so you can see your family. But be back at fourth lunch." Mrs. Lewis said.  
"Really?" Yaya asked surprised.  
"Sure go ahead we'll manage."  
"What if theres an X-egg?" Kukai asked.  
"I'll call you guys back on the IM. now go have fun." With that answer the kids left, but not without bumping into Ramen.  
"Hey can you guys explain these?" Ramen asked while pointing at Rhythm.  
"We have to go it's important, but we'll tell you tommorrow promise." Arelly explained.  
"But what about hanging out with me?"  
"Another time?"  
"How about tonight? We could go to a movie."  
"Deal." The kids left after that and reached the house to see everyone outside, and I mean EVERYONE.  
"Amu-chan!" Amu's Mom and dad cried happily and wrapped their daughter in a hug.  
"Squirt!." Kukai's brothers exclaimed and ruffled his hair. Michelle giggled at the sight. Everyone else said there hellos and shared hugs then walked inside.  
"Nice to meet you girls!" Amu's mom exclaimed to Erica, Arelly, and Michelle in Japanese.  
"Mom they don't speak Japanese." Amu claimed, but to her surprise one of the three did.  
"Amarini mo anata ni aete ureshi." Michelle responded. The teens gaped at her. **(Its supposed to mean nice to meet you too in Japanese. BTW i totally did not use Google Translate hehehe) **  
"You speak Japanese?" Kukai asked shocked.  
"Yessssss but only me, Erica and Arelly were too lazy to learn." Michelle explained.  
"So you got a girlfriend Kukai?" One of Kukai's brothers asked. Kukai blushed, put his arm around Michelle, and nodded. Michelle had changed into a blue and white striped v-neck longsleeve shirt, same jeans and shoes, and her hair was normal and down.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Kukai's brothers teased in unison while Kukai's mother attacked him in a hug.  
"My Kukies got a girlfriend!" She yelled causing Kukai's face to turn red. Kukai's brothers stood up and examined Michelle. They looked her up and down, nodded and smiled.  
"APPROVED!" They exclaimed in unison. Michelle and Kukai sweatdropped while blushing.  
"Amu-chan have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Asked Amu's mom. Amu blushed.  
"M-mama!" She stuttered then she held Tadase's hand to show that they were dating. Amu's dad ran out of the house probably back to the hotel nd everyone followed when Rima pointed out they had to go back to school. The teens reached the front gates just before the lunch bell rang. Michelle had brought a stero, a hook up for her Iphone, and of course the phone itself.  
"Alright let's get this party started." Michelle exclaimed into the micorphone when kids came out of their classes. Heads turned and everyone stared at the kids.  
"Ok everyone please report to the lockerooms to change into their costumes." Kukai yelled then left the scene to change. Everyone followed and were changing. Suddenly Nade heard a crack, then another. She looked in front of her to see Anna in the air smiling.  
"Anna your back!" Michelle shrieked. A few heads turned but everyone else ignored Michelle's comment.  
"Long time no see." Anna responded smiling. She then flew up to Kiseki and gave him a strange look.  
"Your aura is different." She whispered while her hooded cape covered his eyes. Kiseki nodded then backed away slowly.  
"Lets change now please." Michelle said and pushed Kiseki out. The girls came out changed and ready. Rima was dressed as the devil and had a little trouble with the makeup.  
"Here." Michelle said as she brought out a box and fixed Rima's makeup and hair. She then went over to Tadase when he exited the boy's lockeroom and pulled him to a bench. Michelle lightly sprayed his hair with pink hair dye and styled it to make it look like the princes', and soon enough you couldn't tell them apart! **(not really) **Michelle also sprayed black hair dye in her hair, Kukai's hair, and Kiseki's hair. Last but not least she had Anna cast a spell on her and Kukai.  
"Come on Kukai!" She said and climbed up a tree. Kukai followed after her and they stopped when the reached the top.  
"What now?" Kukai asked confused. Then Michelle jumped off the tree.  
"MICHELLE!" Kukai screamed after his girlfriend. He looked up a the sky. "Holy crap." Then he heard laughing. Kukai turned around to Michelle laughing hysterially and also floating on her back with her arms crossed behind her head.  
"You coming?" Michelle asked while smiling. Kukai grunted and jumped at Michelle. He tickled her until she started flying away.  
"NO TICKLING YOU DIE NOW!" She shrieked and tackled Kukai. They had an air fight and you would think everyone would see them but no one did. Down bellow Arelly was straightning her hat until a pair of hands pulled the hat right off.  
"Hey!" Arelly exclaimed and turned around. Standing there was a familiar blonde smirking.  
"Oh hey Ramen." Arelly corrected herself then made a grab for the hat but instead landed in Ramen's arms. Ramen looked into Arelly's eyes then leaned in...closer...closer...until...

**Me: HI PEOPLE!**

**Arelly: IT WAS GETTIN GOOD THO**

**Me: Tune in next week. and thanks to my reviewers you guys are epic salsa!**

**Amu: Really? epic salsa really?**

**Me: What?**

**Amu: You life not mine. Ja Ne minna.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Happy Halloween! Well really late halloween hehe.**

**Kukai: Hey people *walks in holding chainsaw***

**Me: 0.o what's that for?**

**Kukai: Yaya has been chasing me all day.**

**Me: I know the problem *reaches in Kukai's pocket and pulls out cookie***

**Kukai: Thanks love you! *kisses Michelle's cheek***

**Eru: FULL BARS!**

**Michelle and Kukai: ERU WHAT THE HAY HAY?! *chases with chainsaws***

**Eru: KAMISAMA HELP ME!**

(Normal POV)

The bell ringing interrupted it all. Arelly was inches from Ramen but they were pushed apart by the other students rushing to get to class.  
"We'll talk later at our date tonight." Ramen said and winked. Arelly blushed as he walked toward his fifth period class. Just then she heard a ding. Arelly reached into her red and black backpack and pulled out the IM machine that the principal gave them.  
**SMEXYKITTYKAT: Hoksenberg is so up to something.  
**

**Kingofkings: Yeah she was acting really weird when I bumped into her about five minutes ago.  
**

**Queenofcomedy: NOT POSSIBLE I JUST SAW HER TALKING TO A STUDENT FIVE MINUTES AGO!**

**TheNekoDevil: But I saw her eating lunch a few minutes ago!**

**Rima_Lover: But she was talking to me after class earlier.**

**TheNekoDevil:... 0_0**

**SMEXYKITTYKAT:...**

**Kingofkings:...**

**Queenofcomedy:...**

**Evil_Angel: Nice IM name Nagi... lolz ;)**

**Rima_Lover: Ohhhh hehehehehe ummmmmmm I HAVE TO GO**

**_Rima_Lover has logged out._  
**

**AmuletMustache: Okkkkkkkkkkkk then. Well class is about to start ill meet you guys there and Ikuto and others plz be ready for back up.**

**IAMTHESQUISHY: Ill see you there.**

**(real world)**

(AMU POV)

I walked in the room to see Michelle, Kukai, Tadase, and Arelly already in their seats. I sat down next to Michelle so that it was me, Arelly, and Michelle on one side then Tadase, some other guy named Juan or something, and Kukai. I glanced up to see Juan staring at Michelle. I raised an eyebrow then opened my planner when Hoksenberg entered the room.  
"Good Afternoon children." She said boredly then walked to her desk. Michelle rolled her eyes and slammed open her folder purposely.  
"Ms. McClain is there a problem?" The teacher asked in a weird tone. Michelle smirked but didn't answer.  
"Oy Michelle-koi! Aqua is glowing!" Kukai whispered/yelled to Michelle, who was looking in her bag. Michelle pulled out the egg and all our eyes widened. Michelle's egg changed! Now it was blue with black music notes.  
"I am going to have to confiscate that Ms. McClain." A voice said. We turned around to see Hoksenberg standing over us with her eyes on the egg.  
"N-no you can't please." Michelle begged but the evil teacher had already grabbed the egg and was rolling it in her hands. Hoksenberg then held the egg and pretended it slipped out of her fingers and then caught it. Michelle gasped then stood up while balling her fists and her bangs covering her eyes.  
"That's it? Your just going to kill Aqua and expect to be done with me? Because if you think that then you're totally wrong." Michelle mumbled with tears flowng down her face. She look up revealing red eyes and pale skin, her hair had changed to its usual red and black. Michelle stomped toward the teacher slowly while the class just stood there in awe. Suddenly there was the sound of the door slamming open and we all turned to Ikuto and the others running itno the classroom. Ikuto took one look at Michelle then gave a look that could kill.  
"What did you do to Michelle?" Ikuto asked then hopped on te tables towards Michelle (chara changer with Yoru) Ms. Hoksenberg smirked then threw Aqua's egg into the air and flung a red flash.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michelle screamed and jumped for her egg just in time, to be turned into a rebel herself. The bright light that filled the room faded away and everyone turned to Michelle who was sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed and Aqua's egg in her arms.  
"MICHELLE!" We all screamed. Kukai ran to Michelle and pushed the people that were crowding her back.  
"Call Erica, Kairi, and Yaya on the IM we need to get Michelle to a hospital, now." Ikuto demanded at Tadase. Tadase typed a few quick words in the machine before Yaya, Kairi, and Erica came bursting through the all turned back to Michelle to see her holding her egg and crying.  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT A SLASH ON MY SHUGO CHARA!" Michelle screamed. She then ran out of the classroom leaving the shocked kids, and smirking.

**Me: Sorry the chapter was so short I was out of it today.**

**Amu: Yeah shes tired**

**Nade: Ok well yea.**

**All: Ja Ne**


	20. Mix it up a bit

Me:** Hey**

**Tadase: SUP PEOPLE!**

**Me: Well anyways im high so i decided to take break from the story cause of writers block which I am getting alot lately so I decided to make the next two or three chapters a truth or dare story.**

**Ikuto: You were too lazy to make another story for the truth or dare story eh?**

**Me: SHUT UP BAKA NEKO STUPID IDIOT FLABBERNUGGET!**

**Kukai: thats my girl!**

**Charas: Here we go! Michelle doesn't own nuthin.**

(IN THE TRUTH OR DARE HEADQUATERS)

Me: Hello Minna my name is Michelle but you may call me Usagi or Usa-chan! And if anyone wants they can go ahead and post a dare or truth they want in the reviews i can even put you in the stories if you guys want so yeah! XD

Rima: Let's just get on with the dares!

Me: WELL THEN! ok first dare IDK IM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO HOPE ITLL BE ENTERTAINING! Amu do a lap dance for Tadase.

Everyone but Amu and Tadase and me: ^.^;

Amu: NO FRICKEN WAY

Me: I'll get my chainsaw...

Amu: FINE!

(AFTER LAP DANCE)

Me: LOL XD (trying not to laugh but fails)

Amu: Shut up!

Me: WELL THEN

Ikuto: you say that A LOT!

Me: WELL THEN. Ok the next dare...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tadase we all get to spank you on the butt as hard as we want.

Tadase: WTF!

Ikuto: OK! (slaps Tadase's butt very hard...)

(SOMEWHERE IN ITALY)

(Tadase's screaming is heard)

Italian guy #1: What was that? (italian accent)

Italian guy #2: (shrugs)

(HEADQUARTERS)

Me: My turn (slaps very weakly)

Ikuto: WOW i thought you were in karate

Me: I'm not feeling it today.

(After the spanking)

Tadase: (Rubbing his butt.)

Me: NAGI I HAVE A DARE FOR YOU! (says in sing song voice)

Nagi: Yes Usa-chan?

Me: Sing "Man I feel like a woman"

Nagi: NANI?!

Me: Do it or face (spoiler alert) MY NEW CHARA!

Nagi: Fine only beacause she scares even Nade chara changed.

_Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_  
_No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_  
_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_  
_Can you feel it_  
_Come, come, come on baby_  
_I feel like a woman_

Everyone but Nagi: O.O

Me: LOL LOL LOL LMAO!

Nagi: (sulking)

Me: Now next is... Amu be handcuffed to Ikuto till the end of the chapter!

Amu: NO

Ikuto: YES

Me: (handcuffs them)

Amu: AWWWWWWWWWW

Ikuto: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me: OK now let's see! OH OH OH I GOT IT! Kukai I love you very much but the next dare is yours :D

Kukai: D:

Me: You have to have a bowl of ramen under your nose for ten minutes and if you give in no Ramen for the rest of the year!

Kukai: Usa-koi! WHY T.T

Me: (best puppy eyes) Kukie-koi pwease

Kukai: FINE! (is over bowl of ramen)

(a minute later)

Kukai: (twiching)

(Five minutes)

Kukai:(shaking)

(seven minutes)

Kukai: AhHHHHHHHHHH IMA DIE!

(Ten minutes)

Me: Time up!

Kukai: (stuffs face with ramen)

Me: Well I love you too. ^.^;

Arelly: Can I pick the next dare?

Me: Sure...

Arelly: Ummmm Kairi read this in an hour or i'll release Yaya on you wile your covered in chocolate fudge. (hands Kairi a book I have to read for literature which is "War and Peace")

Kairi: That's impossible!

Arelly: Well at least try! (leaves room crying)

Me: SQUISY-CHAN COME BACK!

Erica:NVM then um next us... wow this is hard... Um OHHHHHH (evil smile) Ikuto tranform with Suu and Nagihiko with Kusukusu.

Ikuto: WHAT?!

Me: it's in your contract. You must do what I say!

Ikuto: (reads contract) FINE! My Heart Unlock! Kitty Waitress!(chara changes)

Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOL XD

Utau: You, my dear brother, are a terrible name maker.

Ikuto: WELL THEN! Oh great thanks alot Usa-chan

Me: NO PROBLEMO

Hunny from OHSHC : HI HI

Me: (screams and glomps Hunny)

Hunny: (enjoys glomping)

Me: IDEA! (snaps fingers and Momiji from "Fruits Basket" appears) I always pictured you two meeting!

Hunny and Momiji: Why?

Me: Hunny (points at Hunny) loves bunnies. Momiji (points at Momiji) is a bunny.

Hunny: OH MEH GOSH (glomps Momiji) Marry Me!

Momiji: I'm a boy but ok!

Everyone else: ^.^;

Yaya: I WANT CANDY!

Rima: (gives Yaya strange looking candy bar)

Erica: RIMA NO!

Yaya: (eats the candy bar)

Me: LOL RIMA EPIC FAIL that was the key to Amu's and Ikuto's handcuffs.

Amu: WAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?

Ikuto: (smirks)

Rima: ooooopppppsssss

Me: Don't worry I'll get a lock keeper to make a new key. (calls lock place) mhmmmmmmmmm yep. oh the address is - (Hangs up) they'll send someone over!

Lock keeper: HERE I AM! (Is blind and has broken fingers)

Kukai: How will this work.

Me: IDK ANYWAYS NAGI CHARA NARI WITH KUSUKUSU.

Nagi: Chara Nari: Un-female Clown!

Everyone but Nagi: WTF what kind of name is that?

Nagi: The first thing that popped into my head.

Me: I HAVE ANOTHER DARE! Yoru sing "Lovestruck" by Blood On The Dancefloor for Miki.

Yoru: Nani~nya?!

Suu: DO IT FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Yoru: I would gladly do it for Miki but I want it to be more private~nya (smiles)

Me: AAWWWWWWWWWW OK (shoves them into private room and music plays [we are secretly watching them :P])

(Yoru sings but with different voice then BOTDF more like IDK a random boy from 1D)

_You are my everything_  
_You taught me how to sing_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_Opened my heart to see_

_You have the golden key_  
_That simply sets me free_  
_You are my only hope_  
_The one I need the most_

_You are my light in dark_  
_The ever-shining spark_  
_You are my other half_  
_You always make me laugh_

_You are my dearest friend_  
_Forever until the end_  
_We're simply meant to be_  
_For it is clear to see_

_(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_I was living in hell_  
_Until you casted your spell_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck_

_I can't see myself without you_  
_Now that I've had a taste_  
_Every time I close my eyes_  
_I feel your lips, I see your face_  
_I'm taking back every hateful thing_  
_I ever said about love_  
_I realize I need it_  
_And baby, you're the one_  
_I only smile when I'm with you_  
_I spend all day missing you_  
_I'm lovestruck, in your head_  
_Every thought, every breath_  
_You've turned this boy_  
_Into a man_  
_I promise I'll love you like no one can_  
_Here we are, hand-in-hand_  
_My dream came true_  
_Now I'm your man_

_(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_I was living in hell_  
_Until you casted your spell_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck_

_I want to scream into this world_  
_That you are my one only girl_  
_I was a fool and jaded too_  
_Before I fell in love with you_

_So in love with you, So in love with you_  
_I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling in love_  
_Lovestruck_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_I was living in hell_  
_Until you casted your spell_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck_

_Cupid caught me when I let down my guard_  
_Who know it was so great? Who know I'd fall this hard?_  
_We can run away, and never look back_  
_Forget about our past, The future's what we have..._

All Girls: (Squealing like fangirls)

Me: Thats it for now MINNA! remember you can review a dare or several dares and even star here just tell me the name you want to be called by, any truths or dares, or if you have any charas (describe them)

Everyone: JA NE!


	21. Another Random Thingy

Me: HEYYYYY WHAT'S UP NOBODY WANTS TO COME UP WIT DARES AND BE IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HURT! T.T (BTW RIMA AND NAGI ARE LIKE IN THE SERIES... NOT DATING! srry but it'll be funny)

Ikuto: (slaps me on the head) and now you're hurt even more

Everyone else: ^.^;

Me: First dare of the chapter. Rima! Um go to Antarctica with Nagi in nothing but a bikini on and Nagi you have to wear swimtrunks. All you have is body heat!

Rima: WHAT NO!

Nagi: Wait!

Me: (magically poofs them to Antarctica)

Amu: Your harsh!

Me: Nadeshiko made me a naginata :)

Amu: O.O I SORRY! (runs dragging Ikuto with her)

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anyways... I've got a special dare for... Kairi!

Kairi: Why me!?

Me: Cause you made Squishy-chan cry. You have to cosplay as cardcaptor sakura :D

Everyone but Rima, Nagi, and Kairi: :D

Me: ((pushes Kairi into changing room) HAVE FUN :D

(In Antarctica)

Rima: I-it's s-so c-cold!

Nagi: L-let's h-hug f-for b-body h-heat.

Rima: I'd RATHER FREEZE.

Santa: (pops out of nowhere) HOHOHO!

Rima and Nagi: ? Aren't y-you in t-the N-north P-pole?

Santa: I was hired by Usa-chan to give you guys a blanket!

Rima: FINALLY! (makes a grab for the blanket Santa is holding)

Santa: NO you have to kiss the purple young man first.

Rima: NO!

Nagi: R-rima d-do it f-for t-the b-blanket!

Rima: Fine! (kisses Nagi then it turns into a make-out)

Santa: (covers the elves' eyes) I'll leave the blanket here. (leaves)

Rima and Nagi: (still making out)

Everyone back at the headquarters:(watching on hidden camera screens) ^.^; Oh Rima-chan...

Kairi: (comes out looking like Cardcaptor Sakura) -_-

Everyone but Nagi and Rima: LOL XD

Kairi: (runs and changes back)

Musashi: His honor and pride tsk tsk gone with the wind.

Lock Keeper-san: (Is almost finished with key)

Amu: OY GUY! FINISH THE KEY!

Lock Keeper-san a.k.a Bob: PATIENCE!

Me: Okkkkkkk then... Ikuto you have to swim :D

Ikuto: I'm a cat me no like water -.-

Me: Too bad! (pushes Ikuto into the Pacific Ocean but doesn't realize Amu is still handcuffed to him)

Amu and Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Me: OOOOOPPPSSSS SORRY Nee-chan and Nii-san!

Kukai: You did it on purpose

Me: What? PFT NOOOO

Ikuto and Amu: (come back soaking wet)

Me: Srrry :D

Bob: IM DONE WITH THE KEY!

Amu: FINALLY! (unlocks handcuffs)

Me: Ikuto!

Ikuto: No I just did a dare.

Me: Too bad you have to sing "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young.

Ikuto: NANI?! IM NOT GAY

Me: You don't have to be gay to sing this.

Amu and everyone else: LOL XDXDXDXD

Ikuto:Finnnnnneeeeee.

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._  
_Just all like my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._  
_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_Im the kind of girl the girls don't like._  
_Im the kind of girl boys emphasize._  
_Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid to turn_  
_out to be like._

_I may seem Unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have_  
_the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll._

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._  
_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
_I always shock with the things I say_  
_I was always the kid in school_  
_who turned up to each class bout an hour late and_  
_When it comes to the guys I'd lay,_  
_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that_  
_I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._  
_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality._  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy._  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._  
_When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_  
_Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

_I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!_  
_Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!_  
_When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!_

_Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!_

Everyone: LOL LOL LOL IKUTO!

Me: (poofs Rima and Nagi back)

Rima and Nagi: We hate you Usa-chan. -.-

Me: You enjoyed your make-out? ;3

Rima and Nagi: (blush)

Arelly: (comes back) next dare is... Amu chara-nari with Kiseki!

Tadase: Yay! :D

Amu: Nani? but!

Me: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING!

Everyone else. -_-;

Amu: Fine. MY HEART UNLOCK: Amulet Queen!

Everyone else except Ikuto: KAWAII!

Amu: (blushes)

Me: Next dare is for... Utau!

Utau: I am both relieved and excited...

Me: Go to Sweden and you can make-out with Ikuto!

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

(five hours later)

Ikuto: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!

Utau: YESSSSSSSSSSS! but why sweden?

Me: I think incest is legal there.

Utau: WHO CARES! POOF US TO SWEDEN!

Me: (poofs them to sweden)

Yaya: You are harsh Usa-chii!

Me: Your next Yaya :D

Yaya: (gulp)

Me: You have to be locked into a glass box and on the outside of the box is tons of candy.

Yaya: YOUR MEAN TO YAYA!

Me: Too bad get in the box!

Yaya: T.T (gets in box)

Me: Nagi and Rima you have to go to a hotel room. But when requesting for the room say you want the room to elope.

Rima: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nagi: ? why

Me: Idk.

Rima and Nagi: (walk to the hotel across the street)

Me: Kairi the next dare is for you! Do my homework!

Kairi: That's not a dare that's you being lazy.

Me: I'll get chainsaw-san!

Kairi: ^.^; fine... what homework do you have?

Me: Ummmmmm Literature, English, Algebra, Health...

(one hour later)

Me: History, Music reading, Art, Spanish, and I think thats it.

Kairi: (goes to do the work)

(at the hotel)

Receptionist: Hello welcome to Embassy Suites! How may I help you?

Nagi: Um we would like a room so me and this girl can um... elope.

Receptionist: Um well um yes sure. Let me c-call the bell hop. BOB! (Bob a.k.a. Lockkeeper-san walks in)

Rima: Hey weren't you the lock keeper that made the key for Amu and Ikuto's handcuffs?

Bob: Uh yes...

Nagi: What happened to your other job?

Bob: It's personal...

Everyone in the room:...

Bob: I'll take you to your room now.

(BACK AT THE HEADQUARTERS)

Me: HAHAHAHAHA LMFAO the look on the desk lady's face LOL

Kairi: (starting on my algebra homework)

Yaya: LET YAYA OUT!

Me: Fine (poofs Ikuto from Sweden, grabs him, and uses his body to break the glass box)

Amu: Hey um there's someone here to see you Usa-chan!

Random guy: (walks in)

Me: OH! Guys meet my new assistant! His name is Steve but call him Steve-san!

Iktuo: You got an assistant?

Me: Yea (poofs Ikuto back to Sweden)

Yaya: THAT's IT FOR TODAY MINNA! YAYA LOVES CANDY! BYE MINNA-CHI!


	22. Back to your scheduled Fanfic After this

Me: Well hello minna!

Ikuto: Why are you so happy?

Me: I got some good dares and my friend wants to be in the story so say hello to my co-host, Arie!

Arie: Sup ppl.

Me: Ok heres the first dare of the day! From CrazyDaizy2000:

**Make Kukai chara nari with Pepe**

Kukai: OH what no!

Me: Pepe you know what to do ;D

Pepe: Kukai's Heart Unlock~dechu!

Kukai: Chara Nari! Ummmmm Baby Jack!

Everyone: O.O

Yaya: (runs to throw up at the ugliness)

Kukai: It's not that bad...

Utau: (gives Kukai hand mirror) See for yourself...

Kukai: (looks in the mirror and dies of the ugliness)

Me: Arie can you revive him? I'm to lazy...

Arie: Fine T.T (revives Kukai)

(at the hotel)

Nagi: I hate Usa-chan right now.

Rima: I know right...

(back at the headquarters)

Me: Ok well now Tadase has to try to convince the Tadase hate club that your not gay...

Tadase: WHAT they think i'm gay?!

Me:(opens curtain of random window and shows girls holding signs that read "TADASE HOTORI IS GAY"

Tadase: Oh what?! That's messed up chiz.

Amu: Just go outside and tell them.

Tadase:(goes outside then comes back and goes to the emo corner)

Me: NO NO MORE EMO CORNER-CHAN! (takes the emo corner and throws it somewhere)

(At Ouran Highschool Host Club)

(emo corner-chan comes down and hits Tamaki in the head)

Tamaki: HAS THE GODS GIVEN ME A NEW CORNER?!

Haruhi: Yup he's lost it now...,

(BACK AT THE HEADQUARTERS)

Arie: Alright next dare is from MissDomo121! Also known as SQUISHY-CHAN!

**Make Amu kick Ikuto where the sun don't shine :D**

Amu: Gladly (kicks Ikuto in the no-no's)

Ikuto: OWWWWWWWW T.T Amu-koi why?

Amu: I am not your koi (kicks him again)

Me: That's enough Amu... ^.^;

Arie: Alrighty then let's see how Nagi and Rima are doing...

(HOTEL WE SHALL GO :D)

Rima: (talking on phone to Usa-chan) Can we go back now?

Me: Oh no I have something very special for you two... ;D

Rima: Crap...

Me: I will have the bellboy escort you to the dining room and you will have to dance to "CaramellDansen" then sing "Im a Barbie Girl"

Nagi: NO NO NO AND NO!

(bellboy comes in)

Bellboy a.k.a Bob: I am here to take you to the dining hall.

Nagi and Rima: USA-CHAN WE'LL KILL YOU.

Me: I do it out of love now bye! (hangs up phone)

Rima: lets just get this over with.

(In the dining hall)

Host: Everyone please welcome, for your dining entertainment, One Direction. (get handed a card) Oh I mean Rima and Nagihiko?

Rima and Nagi: (walk on stage and the music plays)

(AFTER THE DANCE)

Everyone in the room: 0.o?

(music plays again and Rima and Nagi start singing {NAGI=Bold/ RIMA: Italics} )

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_**  
**_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_**  
**_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_**  
**_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._**  
**_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**  
**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**  
**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**  
**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**  
**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
**(uu-oooh-u)**

Everyone: (gets up and leaves while twitching)

(BACK THE HEADQUARTERS)

Me: Well that was the last segment of the truth or dare crap really it was kinda like a commercial break so bye bye :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: WE ARE FINALLY BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM.**

**Ikuto: Oh finally!**

**Me: Well here goes :D**

Michelle ran out of the room with her eggs cradled in her hand while weeping. She ran until she couldn't run anymore then opened her eyes to see herself at the very back of the P.E field. Some kids were running by her but she just sunk down next to a tree.  
"Oh Aqua..." Michelle whispered and looked at her egg. It was no longer black with a red slash but now was half blue and half white with a grey crescent moon.  
"What?" Amu asked over Michelle's shoulder. Michelle wasn't surprised but got up and walked toward the school building again.  
"HEY where are you going?!" Yaya asked.  
"Let's just get back to class." Michelle responded quietly and walked back to room 601. When they all got there everyone stared and there was silence.  
"I'm going back to English with Utau." Ikuto stated quietly then strolled out the door leaving Amu,Kukai, Michelle, stunned students, and a teacher.  
"Class turn to page 109 in your books." Hoksenberg requested and everyone did as told. Finally the lunch bell rang and the kids stumbled out to the cold outside. Michelle was quiet and still cradling her egg while everyone else was silently praying for the real Aqua back. Daichi looked almost more sad than the owner of the slashed egg herself but we all can see why.  
"The new Aqua." Daichi whispered and a single tear fell from his face as her stroked the white and blue egg. Suddenly there was a crack, then another. The kids all turned to see Emma Rose floating above Michelle's head but with a whole new look. Her red and black hair stayed the same, she was still pale like the moon, and had the same red eyes but the clothing differed. Emi now wore A red and black hoodie, red shorts, and black fishne stockings. On her feet were red boots that barley passed her calfs The electric guitar had changed also and was now a simple electric guitar with black and red skulls printed on it. Another crack broke out in the crowd of kids. Michelle looked at Aqua's egg as a crack formed straight down the middle. Everyone gasped at what they saw. The changed chara had a black cape that flowed down to the back of her knees and was opened revealing her blue mid thigh dress with white slashes, white thigh high socks with blue slashes, and Death Rebel's weapon in her hands. **(Death Rebel is Ikuto's smexy chara nari and the weapon thingy I forgot what its called but it big and pointy)** You could see her hair resting on her shoulders and it went down to the beginning of her ribcage. Her hair was an odd color because the left side was blue while the other side was white. Daichi ran or floated as fast as he could and attacked Aqua's poser in a hug. Tears formed in his eyes.  
"I thought I lost you." Daichi whispered. Anna grabbed Daichi by the shoulders and pulled him back with an enormous amount of strength. Daichi looked at Anna with surprise, then anger.  
"Don't that's not the real Aqua we know and love." Anna stated and held Daichi back. The unknown chara slowly started to look up. Daichi averted his eyes to her eyes and saw on was blue and one was grey, but both were lifeless. Daichi then shifted his eyes to her smile, which cause him to stagger back. Her smile really did go ear to ear and not as an expression. The smile also seemed stiched on so that lines crossed the smile.  
"W-what's your name?" Utau asked shakily.  
"Shadou." The evil chara responded quietly. Then, screaming could be heard. Everyone turned to the lunch line area to see kids running after taking looks at the skies, which was pitch black.  
"Why the hell is the sky black?" A voice asked. They kids turned to see Yaya, Erica, and Kairi.  
"X-eggs..." Ikuto murmured. "Let's chara nari."  
"MY HEART UNLOCK!" Michelle yelled first. "CHARA NARI BLACK NIGHTMARE!" Michelle was wearing the same exact clothing as Shadou and had the same creepy smile. Michelle spread her arms and slowly lifted off the ground slowly. **(To get into the mood you should listen to "Bring Me To Life" by Nightcore when and while everyone chara naries)** The eggs surrounded her as she continued to smile. The eggs swirled and spun as they all glowed then changed into rebel eggs then floated away. Michelle floated down then poofed back to her original form. In tears, Michelle fell to the ground.  
"Shadou why?! EVERYONE HEART EGGS WERE JUST DESTROYED!" Michelle screamed at the chara who seemed would be in someone's worst nightmares.  
"The pain and sadness bottled in your heart passed on to those eggs and created more sadness." Shadou responded quietly.  
"HEY!" Hoksenberg ran up to Michelle. Michelle staggered back then stood up with her face red from anger.  
"Look what you did to AQUA!" Michelle screamed and pointed to Shadou.  
"Listen to me. i'm sorry but I didn't change your egg. The California Easter Company they cloned me and well you get the rest. Please I have no intention in hurting you." The teacher claimed.  
"But didn't Easter give up on the embryo when they released me and Utau and the whole thing with Hikaru?" Ikuto asked.  
"That was in Japan. But this is California.."

**Me: Done and for a picture of Shadou theres a link in my profile.**

**Utau: Read and Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: BACK! :D**

**Amu: Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Michelle looked at the claiming-to-be-good science teacher and nodded.  
"If we're going to take down California Easter, we have to trust." Michelle stated.  
"Good. Can you guys stay after school so we can go over a plan to take down this company?" Ms Hoksenberg asked. The kids nodded then made their way to the lunch line through the rush of other students. No one spoke until school ended after everyone entered Ms. Hoksenberg's classroom.  
"Welcome." The teacher greeted while smiling, something she rarely does. "I have some maps of the building."  
"Good. We can start there." Ikuto responded quietly. He helped spread the maps on a table then sat in one of the dark blue plastic chairs. The others followed what the eldest did.  
"This looks like the entrance. We can have you, Hoksenberg, distract any guards while we sneak into this fire door here." Tadase suggested while pointing to places on the very detailed maps. "When we get to the basement of the building, we cut the power then quietly but quickly make our way up this flight of emergancy stairs. Finally when we get to the top all we have to do is take out the leader of the company, release all the rebel eggs they keep in this room after purifying them, whoop some guard ass while trying to get out of there, then tada!"  
"Excellent." Utau commmented.  
"These people fight dirty so we need to have some training in martial arts." Michelle reminded.  
"They can join our karate class." Erica suggested then laughed. "Haha I can picture Ikuto in a little gi and fighting." Everyone laughed at her comment.  
"We have training today so let's get going." Michelle stated then stood up while grabbing her backpack. The teens all ran out of the cold classroom into the even colder air and made there way down the street to the dojo.  
"Master David?" Erica asked when everyone arrived in the small, kid infested dojo.  
"Yes what do you need?" The man responded politely and with a smile.  
"My friends want to join." Erica explained. The master smiled bigger then handed the new recruits their uniforms. Each went into the dressing rooms and only one came out laughed at.  
"Haha Ikuto they didn't have long enough pants for you." Amu said and snickered. Ikuto stuck out his tongue then went over to Utau and they started talking.  
"OK EVERYONE WE HAVE NEW STUDENTS." Master David boomed while positioning each kid in a line in order by belt. The room was hot and stuffy causing sweat on everyone's faces. "Everyone meet Tadase, Rima, Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Amu, Arelly, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi."  
"Hi!" Everyone greeted.  
"Let's starts off with some stretching. Bend and touch your toes." The Sensei demanded. Everyone followed orders and completed their stretching. Then it was sparing time. The pairs were Michelle and Amu, Tadase and Kukai, Rima and Arelly, Utau and Nagi, Yaya and Erica, Ikuto and Nade, and Kairi with a kid named Steven. **  
**"Oooooooo Ikuto's in deep, deep shit." Amu stated. Nade was smiling evily as she slipped on gear and got into stance. Ikuto winced slightly then slipped on the heavy gear."  
"GO NADE!" Nagi and Michelle cheered in unison.  
"Hey what about me?" Ikuto asked as he concentrated on Nade's weak spots.  
"Go Ikuto-nii." Michelle and Nagi cheered not so enthusiastically. Ikuto rolled his eyes and in a split second after the black belt observing called "go", he was pinned down by Nade.  
"She got Temari on him..." Rima explained to the kids watching, who were wide eyed. They changed from surprised to confused and then continued to watch intently. It turned out to be Nade winning of course. The kids practiced hard, and exited sweating. Michelle laughed at everyone's faces. Kukai had kicked Tadase's butt, Michelle went easy on Amu, Rima won Arelly, Kairi won Steven, Erica won Yaya, and Utau won Nagi. It was surprising to see Yaya so into karate because she's was usually lazy.

(Tadase POV after three days of normalness and lots of practice)

I hit the alarm and rolled out of my warm bed. We had stayed up late last night practicing fighting and trying to memorize the plan by heart. I couldn't stand up and I lay on the carpeted until Nagi flicked my nose.  
"Ow." I said plainly. Nagi smiled then shook the rest of the boys awake. I stood up then slowly walked to the girls' room and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, same result.  
"Wake up guys!" I exclaimed to the door. Nagi came up behind me and shook his head. His messy purple hair covered parts of his face as he opened the door. We were greeted by all the girls sleeping on the floor. I smiled at Amu, who had her honey eyes closed and her beautiful pink hair covering her face. I walked toward Amu and bent down as Nagi crouched down to Rima, kissed her forehead, and picked her up. I smiled at Amu's calm face and kissed her forehead. She woke up instantly and blushed scarlet.  
"Good morning Amu-koi." I said quietly. She smiled while blushing more and I picked her up bridal style. She giggled and I walked to the living room. Kukai came in with a sleeping Michelle in his arms.  
"Good luck getting her up." Arelly stated as she walked in with a piece of toast in her hand. I chuckled and played with Amu's hair. She blushed again and I smiled.  
"HEY GUYZ ITS RAINING!" Erica yelled from the window. The people who were awake (Me, Amu, Kukai, Arelly, Nade, and Nagi) rolled our eyes.  
"No duh." Amu said and sipped her tea. Michelle finally woke up and smiled groggily at everyone.  
"Can we go to the park?" Was the first thing Michelle said. We all laughed and went to put on warm clothes. When finished, Nade opened the door to reveal pouring rain and dark clouds. I glanced at Michelle who ran into the rain and spun until she slipped and fell on a puddle. We fell over laughing and strolled down Michelle's gray driveway.

(Normal POV)

Rima held her orange umbrella over her blonde head while walking down the sidewalk. Nagi smirked at this and snatched up the bright umbrella. Rima spun around and scowled. Nagi smiled in response and splashed Rima with the help of a big puddle. Rima opened her mouth to tell off her boyfriend, but he kissed her before she could say anything. Everyone else walked away from the kissing teens and made their way into the deserted park. Erica ran and skipped on the green, open hills with Kairi chasing her. Ikuto went to go climb some trees and Utau plugged her headphones into her IPod and sat on a dry bench. Kukai was chasing Michelle without their umbrellas protecting them from the harsh weather. Tadase and Amu were swinging on some swings and talking. Yaya was dancing with Nade and Arelly in a circle. Rima and Nagi caught up to everyone only to see even the charas having fun. Kiseki, Yoru, Ran, Dia, KusuKusu, Musashi, Luna, Miki, Eliza, Temari, Rhythm, Pepe, and Marci were playing tag while trying to avoid raindrops. Anna, Emi, Aria, and Iru were floating around causing trouble. Eru, May, and Suu were talking about their owners' love. And finally Daichi was following Shadou everywhere she went. At first Shadou was sitting alone, then she floated to Michelle and tapped her shoudler. Michelle turned back to Shadou while smiling.  
"Yes Shadou?" Michelle asked as Kukai came up from behind her and hugged her from behind her waist.  
"Teach me to have fun..." Shadou responded quietly. Michelle smiled bigger then looked up at Kukai.  
"Daichi can you take care of that?" Kukai asked his sporty, green chara who smiled a little; which he hasn't done for a while. Shadou turned to Daichi and her grey and blue eyes looked into Daichi's brown ones. She actually smiled, well not like she had a choice since her smile was stiched on like Jack's from "Nightmare Before Christmas" but Daichi could tell she actually meant the smile.  
"Ok come on." Daichi said and took Shadou's pale hand in his and floated toward the bunnies hopping around on the grass. Shadou's eyes widened at the creatures and she lowered her hood. The bunnies' pupils instantly shrinked and they started flying around. Daichi's eyes widened and he went over to Shadou. Daichi put his arms around Shadou and she immediatley settled down.  
"Um that's not how you have fun, Shadou." Daichi said tiredly and he released the dark chara. Daichi sighed and took of Shadou's cape slowly. Shadou stayed silent but something wasn't right. As is on cue a bright blue light surrounded Shadou and you could here soft whispering. Daichi looked up to see Aqua with her hair covering her eyes a little bit. Her eyes were lifeless, just a dull blue color.  
"AQUA!" Michelle screamed and came up with everyone else behind them. Aqua opened her mouth but instead of words coming out, music did.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

___Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something_

_____Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
______Isn't someone missing me?_

Once Aqua was silent, nobody spoke. It felt like the whole world had stopped rotating. Michelle was on the verge of tears while staring up at Aqua while everyone else was stunned.  
"NOBODY THINK OF YOU THAT WAY, AQUA!" Daichi screamed to the chara. Aqua just stared back silently, her expression unreadable yet sad.  
"Aqua I love you, we all do. Please come out and be the girl that I love, not Shadou. Aqua please...please." Daichi continued. Aqua floated to Daichi and stared at him.  
"Why do you care so much about me? What is it that I do to make you love me?" Aqua asked quietly. Daichi didn't answer but instead kissed Aqua on the lips. Aqua's eyes widened then she closed them. Aqua slowly changed back. Her cape was replaced with a turqoise dress, her hair changed to brown with blue streaks, and her shoes changed to black knee-high converse. Daichi pulled away and stared into Aqua's now turqoise eyes.  
"Im glad you back." Daichi whispered so only Aqua could hear. Aqua smiled.  
"Im glad to see you, Daichi."

**Me: Well guys I'm back! (gets tomatoes thrown at me) HEY!**

**Ikuto: Well you didn't update in forever.**

**Me: The truth is I didn't realize I forgot to post chapter 23 then I was really tired so I didn't type the next chapter for a while. I really wanted to post two chapters tonight, but since it was Thanksgiving I had to help cook and stuff and I didn't have time. Now it's like 8:55 and I have to go to bed soon cause I have a friend coming over tomorrow at like 10:00 when I don't wake up until 11:00. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving to you guys and I'll post a special Thanksgiving chapter tomorrow even though it'll be late.**

**Amu: Please rate and review and we hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Happy late Thanksgiving! To make up for lost time, I'm gunna make this a special Thanksgiving chapter.**

**Ikuto: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: In a sec. One thing, I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys mean so much to me! Especially Tadamu4eva754! She's been supporting me through the whole story and I am grateful. Also To X Cloud Adventurer! Thanks! And Tadase4eva754 I am going to make a special chapter dedicated to you about your favorite couple, which is obvious. It'll be up in a few days.**

**Utau: THANK YOU MINNA!**

**Amu and Tadase: Please enjoy chapter 25!**

Aqua was back, and all was awesome right? Wrong. Before anyone could greet Aqua, the murmuring of X-eggs were heard. Everyone prepared for the worst except Ikuto, who had fallen asleep in a tree along with Yoru. No one thought to wake them up since they had more important things to take care of.  
"Amulet Clover!" Amu shouted.  
"Light Witch!" Michelle shouted and tranformed with Anna.  
"Dark Blood!" Erica shouted and transformed with Aria.  
"Cooking Master!" Arelly shouted and tranformed with one of her new charas.  
"Seraphic Charm!" Utau shouted and transformed with Eru. Everyone else transformed and started attacking the eggs. Utau and Erica were fighting back to back against a small porton of the eggs whilst Amu, Arelly, and Michelle were working to purify another large portion of the eggs. Ikuto woke to loud crashing and some yelling.  
"Why the hell doesn't anyone wake me up during important situations?!" Iktuo asked and tranformed with his sleepy cat chara. Half the eggs were purified but the whole gang was tired and beaten up. Kukai and Kairi had cuts and bruises on their faces hilst Nagi and Tadase were clutching their sprained ankles.  
"Come on guys!" Nade persuaded loudly over the sound of X-eggs. It was clarified that the X-eggs had gotten way more violent, but the group of chara owning kids weren't going to let that surpass them. Utau purified about five more eggs with the power that was left in her before she collapsed on the round while panting and sweating. Ikuto jumped down to Utau and pulled her under a tree where they could both rest and power up again. Amu seemed to be almost at her limit, but she kept pushing. Twenty or so more eggs were purified before Amu collapsed like Utau had, except Tadase came to her air, put her by Utau, and flew up to keep fighting. Finally all the eggs were purified and had flown off the find their owners. The teens all fell down on the soft, wet grass while panting and some even bleeding.  
"Let's go back to my house and we can fix ourselves up there." Michelle suggested as she stood up weakly. The charas broke out of their transformations and collapsed in their owners arms due to fatigue. Everyone hurried through the harsh weather to Michelle's white, one story house. It was about ten minutes later when they reached the house they called "home" and everyone fell on the couches and carpeted floor with long sighs. Erica had gone to her house next door, along with Kairi, to get bandages and anteseptic. Michelle dabbed a wet towel on Utau's scratched face while Amu out ice on Nagi's and Tadase's ankles.  
"So when are we going to invade on California Easter's headquarters in Sacremento?" Rima asked tiredly. Michelle moved toward the petite blonde and padded the deep gash on her forehead with another towel.  
"Sometime next week. We'll drive to Sacremento, get a hotel, study the maps and go over the plan a bit more, and we'll train a bit since we'll get to Sacremento at about 5:00 p.m. when we need to sneak in the building at night so guards won't see us in the darkness." Michelle explained just as Kairi and Erica walked in.  
"What does California Easter pass as?" Kairi asked while applying anteseptic to the cut on Erica's arm.  
"A toy company." Erica responded. "They put something in the toys that draws out a child's heart egg."  
"HOLY MOTHAFAWKIN SHIT!" Arelly yelled as she shot out of her chair and ran to the calendar neatly placed on the tall, black fridge.  
"What?!" Aria asked. Arelly turned back to everyone with wide eyes.  
"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving." Arelly answered.  
"Not it's not." Ikuto argued in disbelief. Arelly nodded and turned to Michelle.  
"We need to go to the store." Erica said as she stood up and left to change. Everyone followed and went into their respective rooms to change. Erica came out wearing and dark purple hoodie with the words "PARDON MY SWAG" written across the chest area in white letters. black skinny jeans, and purple converse. Rima wore a plain grey jacket, blue skinny jeans, and tan ugs. Nade had a long sleeved dark blue dress that came just above her knees, dark grey tights, and black high heeled boots. Yaya had a pink long sleeved dress like Nade's, white tights, and tan ugs. Amu had a simple green and grey striped V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and grey ugs. Utau had a red sweater, black jeans, and red vans. Arelly had a light brown scarf, a white jacket, tan skinny jeans, and black ugs. Michelle had a light grey sweatshirt with a black mustache printed on it, dark blue skinyn jeans, black ugs, and a dark grey hat that covered her forehead witht he wirds "Haters Gonna Hate" on it in white lettering. Kukai had black jeans, a green sweatshirt, and green vans. Tadase had a light blue hoodie with a gold crown on it, grey skinny jeans, and blue converse. Nagi had a black scarf, broen hoodie, black jeans, and tan vans. Kairi had a black hoodie with purple skull on it, grey skinny jeans, and purple vans. Ikuto had a blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and blue vans. Everyone walked out the door with their charas in their pockets, and piled into Erica's parents' van. This time Utau chose to drive so no one would throw up from Ikuto's driving. They all got to the the store safely, piled out of the van, and walked through the parking lot toward the huge Costco. The bright lights posted on the outside almost blinded the teens as they calmly walked passed the bussle of last minute Thanksgiving shoppers such as themselves. They slipped past the people standing by the entrances that ask for a Costco Card and entered the cold, crowded store. Suddenly Yaya, Kukai, Arelly, and Erica ran in different directions deeper into the store. Michelle grabbed Kukai by his hoddie and held him back while rolling her eyes. Kairi had managed to grab Erica's hand and pull her back. Utau pulled Yaya by the back of her dress and Amu had pulled Arelly's arm back.  
"Shopping with you guys is shopping like pre-schoolers." Utau commented and let go of Yaya, who fell on her face. Nade giggled and everyone walked to the meat section to pick out three large turkeys where they started to argue about which turkeys were best. After Nade won the argument the group split up to collect vegetables, corn, potatoes, bread, and two large pies. The items were sucessfully gathered and put into the shopping cart. The group made their way to the registers, Michelle paid with the credit card her parents had left her, and exited the store.  
"We got everything we needed right?" Yaya asked from her place in the back seat.  
"Yeah we just have to go home a prepare the turkeys. Me, Michelle, Arelly, and Amu will take care of that." Nade responded.  
"Hey does anyone remember me?" A tiny voice asked. A red headed chara emerged from Arelly's pocket and flashed a smile at everyone. Iktuo was just about to put the keys in the car before she popped out. The chara had long, elbow-length, red hair put in pigtails with gold ribbon, she had a gold colored dress that came up above her knees and puffed out at the end. On her feet were skiny black Mary Janes with a gold bow on the toe.  
"Hello, my name is Mika." The red headed chara said shyly.  
"Hi!" Kusukusu greeted then snickered. Everyone else greeted Mika and then they made their way "home".


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: 3 chapters in two days!**

**Ikuto: Your on a roll.**

**Mika: Please enjoy this chapter.**

The drive home was fast since Ikuto drove, luckily no one threw up. As soon as the van parked in Erica's large driveway they all went back to Michelle's house to prepare tomorrows dinner. Nade threw on an apron while Michelle, Amu, and Arelly chara changed. A clover hair clip popped on Amu's head, Michelle had ribbons in her hair, and Arelly's hair had a pink bow clip.  
"Chara change! Chip, Syrup, and Whipped Cream!" Amu said and winked.  
"Chara change! Sugar, spice, and everything nice!" Michelle said and blew a kiss.  
"Chara change! Rainbows, glitter, and unicorns!" Arelly said and winked like Amu.  
"Unicorns? Really." Asked Kukai and Tadase as they entered the kitchen. Arelly shrugged and set a metal rack on the granite counter. Michelle's dogs scratched at the girl's legs and Tadase chuckled.  
"Hey Daisy! Oreo! Get the kitty!" Michelle exclaimed and pointed at Ikuto, whose back was turned. The chiuahuas happily followed orders and ran to Ikuto on their little legs.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Ikuto screamed and ran around senseless, causing everyone to muffle their laughter. Amu turned to the huge turkey that was placed in front of her and she started seasoning it. Nade and Arelly did the same with their turkeys and that left Michelle to start on the brownies. She poured the mix into a bowl, added eggs and milk, and turned on the mixer.  
"Let me try!" Kukai exclaimed and hopped over to Michelle, causing her to giggle. Kukai messed with the mixer until finally, it broke. Brownie mix splattered everywhere, landing on the teens too.  
"Kukai!" Nade exclaimed and flicked him. Kukai just licked his hand and smiled. Amu shook her head and brought Yaya into the room.  
"Can Yaya eat this?!" Yaya asked hopefully while sampling some of the brownie mix.  
"Yea but only the brownie mix ok?" Arelly ordered then ran out of the kitchen while Yaya started attacking the chocolate. The rest of the girls plus Tadase and Kukai exited the kitchen and closed the door behind them.  
"The kitchen will be spotless when she's done." Rima commented. Pepe nodded. Soon enough, Yaya came in while licking her fingers and smiling happily. Nade, Amu, Arelly, and Michelle went back into the kitchen while Kukai and Tadase followed like lost puppies.  
"Oh no no no. You boys stay outside the kitchen." Michelle said and tapped each boy on the nose.  
"Watch it he'll use spakle attack." Nade stated from the kitchen. Tadase did just that. Michelle shook her head.  
"BUCKET!" Michelle exclaimed and put a bucket over Tadase's head and pushed him out of the kitchen. The girls continued to cook while the rest of the teens hooked up the Wii and played Mario Kart. Ikuto was in the lead while playing with Mario, Kukai in second with Yoshi, Utau in third with Daisy, Nagi in fourth with Luigi, Rima in fifth with baby Daisy, and so on. Finally, Amu, Nade, Arelly, and Michelle came out of the kitchen with stained aprons.  
"Ok everything is ready to cook to tomorrow." Amu stated. Everyone nodded and continued the game.  
"OY KAIRI YOU CHEATER!" Erica exclaimed with a determined look.  
"I just took a short cut." Kairi responded with the same determined look. Nade shook her head and went off the read a book. The charas were playing a game of hide and seek. All went well and at about 11:00 p.m. everyone went to bed.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING MINNA!" Yaya shouted from the living room as everyone else came from their rooms. Erica yawned and fell on her face on the couch. Michelle just fell to the floor and started sleeping. It was 6:00 a.m. and Yaya had decided it was a good time to wake everyone up. Kukai yawned and streched.  
"Erica-koi, WAKE UP." Kairi said and picked up Erica in his arms.  
"We need to start cooking the turkeys." Nade stated and slipped her apron on. Suu, Mika, and May chara changed with their owners, who were very tired. The first two turkeys were in the oven and the third sat lonely on the granite counter top by 10:00 a.m. Ikuto had offered to grill the corn with Nagi in the backyard, Rima had offered to bake the potatoes, Tadase had offered to set the table, and Utau and Yaya would add some sprinkles to the brownies. Kukai and Kairi had the job of cooking the vegetables with help from Erica. The food was prepared, and set on the table by 8:00 p.m. Everyone sat to eat at the large, wooden table.  
"Amu-chii what are you thankful for?" Yaya asked. She had asked everyone to say what they're thankful for, she had started with Amu.  
"My family, my life, my friends, and my wonderful boyfriend." Amu said and Tadase blushed.  
"I'm thankful for my family, food, friends, and my beautiful girlfriend." Tadase said and it was Amu's turn to blush. Tadase was to the right of Amu and the "asking who was thankful for what" went in a circle. Rima was next.  
"Family, Friends, life, and my boyfriend." Rima said. Nagi blushed slightly.  
"Family, Friends, and Rima." Nagi said. Rima blushed now.  
"Family, Friends, Food, Shelter, Clothing, all sorts of stuff." Nade said. This went on until Ikuto, who had Utau to is left and Michelle to his right, ended it with.  
"I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and this food." He said. The charas all got to say what they were thankful for and everyoen dug in. The charas got their own turkey since they're was so many of them, and Yaya only got pie if she finished her vegatables. No X-eggs, no trouble. Everyone had a pleasant time. They ate until no one could eat anymore. The left overs of the food were giving to the dogs, who happily attacked the food.

**Me: Sorry I was so late on the Thanksgiving chapter you guys. The next chapter will be on the invade on California Easter.**

**Ikuto: :D this chapter sucked.**

**Me: DON"T FRICKEN TEMPT ME!**

**Ikuto: tempt. tempt. tempt. tempt.  
**

**Me: (grabs chainsaw and chases Ikuto) MAKE IT EASIER FOR THE BOTH OF US AND STOP RUNNING!**

**Erica: Um read and review please!**


	27. The Bloody Invade Part 1

**Me: SUP PPLZ!**

**Ikuto: She's got a lot of ideas today.**

**Erica: Enjoy these next special chapters!**

**Tadase: With lots of fluff between me and Amu-koi that Michelle wrote for one of her readers!**

**Kiseki and Marci: Please Enjoy ~ nya!**

(On the day of invading California Easter)

MICHELLE POV

I trotted down the hallway tiredly while rubbing my eyes. It was Tuesday morning, a school day but who cared? The plan today was to invade California Easter. Our flight left at 3:00. Instead of driving, everyone had decided to take a plane instead. Kukai came down lazily and fell on his face, which I laughed at. He stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me quickly on the lips. Kairi and Erica came down holding hands a little bit later. Amu ran out of her room and into the kitchen, Utau slowly walked out of the girls' room, and everyone else happily trotted into the living room. Why was everyone else, but Utau and Me and Kukai, up and awake? GRRRR WHY AM I SO TIRED?! I mean I just stayed awake until 4:00 a.m. reading. Nevermind...  
"Knock knock." There was a knock at the door. I sighed and opened the front door. It revealed Hoksenberg smiling nervously.  
"Um come in?" I said but it came out more like a question.  
"No I can't. Something came up, something important, and I can't go with you to Sacremento." Hoksenberg stated. Everyone was piled up behind me with widened eyes.  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, surprised. She nodded and frowned.  
"Look I'm sorry. I tried but I can't get out of what I have to do." She responded, turned, and left. Leaving us to stand in the door frame with the cold breeze hitting our faces. I shut the door and turned to the baffled faces of my friends.  
"Well that's that." Luna, Erica's chara, stated calmly then resumed to watch TV. I sighed, a member from our team already gone.  
"Are we all packed?" Ikuto asked quietly.  
"Yes." Everyone responded.  
"We should get ready to go then." He suggested. I glanced at the white clock posted on my wall, it read 11:49 a.m. The girls and I left to our room and started changing. I slipped on a white hoodie with the words "ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN" on it over my black "Come to the darkside" T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite Batman converse. Yaya put on a cute pink beanie, white T-shirt with a bunny, pink suspenders, and pastel pink short shorts. Erica put on a teal sweater, black scarf, black skinny jeans, and white vans. Amu wore a red and black plaid jacket over a black T-shirt, grey shorts, and black converse. Utau had a white blouse, gray jeans, black high heels, and sunglasses. Rima had a cute orange sundress, white knee high socks, and orange vans. Nade had a purple hollister T-shirt, black jeans, and her usual brown lace up boots. Arelly had a brown Domo hoodie, black skinny jeans, a brown beanie, and brown vans. The boys came out a second after us. Kukai wore a plaid green button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and green vans. Tadase had a red hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and black converse. Kairi had a gray hoodie, black skinny jeans, and red converse. Ikuto had a blue hoodie with a cat face on it, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. Nagihiko had a red hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and red vans. After gathering the luggage, I called two taxi vans to pick us up since us plus our duffel bags wouldn't fit in Erica's parents' van. The taxi's came about five minutes later and we piled into them while the drivers put out bags in the other taxi.  
"To hell we go, off to hell we go." Ikuto sang and I shoved him while we got into the taxi.  
"We are going to win this battle, so don't push me or i'll get out Emi." I threatened. Ikuto rolled his eyes in response. We all arrived at the airport in one piece and made our way to the terminal.

(NORMAL POV)

Rima checked her watch, it read 2:49.  
"A few more minutes." Erica stated and sipped her iced coffee. Michelle nodded and held out her iced coffee for Kukai to have some.  
"PLANE 59 GOING TO SACREMENTO, PLEASE LINE UP AT THE TERMINAL." A voice crackled over the loud speaker.  
"That's us." Utau stated while checking the tickets. The kids walked over to the line and waited for ten minutes until they were let on the terminal. These were the seat arangements: Kukai with the window seat in one row, Michelle, then Yaya. Amu in another row, Tadase, and Nade. Rima, Nagi, and Arelly. Erica, Kairi, and Utau. Ikuto had the whole row to himself, and gladly stretched out.  
"Headphones on, no one bother me." Emi stated as she placed her mini headphones on. Michele did the same with her purple "Nightmare Before Christmas" headphones except left out any commentary. Kukai could hear the faint sound of "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima playing in Michelle's headphones. Michelle quietly hummed and read her Twilight book. Yaya was playing with Pepe next to them.  
"What's that?" Kukai asked as he pointed at the book. Michelle paused her music, and turned to smile at Kukai.  
"It's a book sweetheart. A book about vampires and werewolves." Michelle responded and handed the book the Kukai, who took the glossy black book in his hands and immediatley started reading. Michelle sighed, pulled back on her headphones, played her music, and grabbed her "Lucy In The Sky" book from her backpack. In another row, Erica and Kairi were playing Sudoku on Erica's IPad while Utau was listening to music and flipping through a magazine. Behind them, Amu was reading a book Michelle and Erica had recommened, "Maximum Ride", Tadase was playing a game on his IPod, and Nade was flipping through a magazine Utau had loaned her. Next to them, Rima as sleeping with her head in the on Nagi's arm (her head didn't reach his shoulder because of her height) and Nagi was reading a Harry Potter book, while Arelly was drawing in her black sketchbook. Behind them, Ikuto was sleeping. The plane ride lasted an hour and a half before the plane landed safely in Sacremento. No X-eggs making the plane crash and no deaths, as Tadase had suspected, this was a good sign. Utau called for a taxi and they arrived at a Best Western.  
"Ok Nagi, Tadase, and Kukai get a room. Kairi and Ikuto get a room. Michelle, Amu, Rima, and Nade get a room. And Utau, Arelly, Yaya, and Erica get a room." Yaya stated and started to walk up to the front desk, just before Ikuto stopped her.  
"I think I should get the rooms." Ikuto said and walked to the desk with Utau right behind him.  
"What's up with Iku-chii?" Yaya asked.  
"He's serious about this." Rima responded and walked to sit on one of the leather couches. The lobby was warm and comforting. It had a bright chandelier hanging from the glossy wooden ceiling, soft patterned carpets, painting of landscaped lined the white walls, leather couches and love seats sat in the square around an oak coffee table, and a big fireplace crackled on the far wall near the couches.  
"It's HUGE!" Rima exclaimed and fell back onto one of the couches. Nagi sat next to her and continued reading his book. Kukai sat in a love seat with Michelle next to him. Kukai hadn't put down the Twilight book since he started it. Michelle still had her headphones in and was reading her "Lucy In The Sky" book. Yaya decided to play tag with the charas, and most of the people in the lobby couldn't see the charas, which resulted in people thinking Yaya was crazy. Amu and Tadase were talking on another couch next to where Rima and Nagi were sitting. Erica, Arelly, and Nadeshiko where texting, and Kairi was continuing to solve the sudoku game he and Erica were playing. Ikuto and Utau came back a few minutes later holding four room keys.  
"Let's go to the rooms and settle, then we can meet in Amu's and Michelle's room so we can sort everything out." Ikuto suggested. Everyone nodded and they all wondered off to their rooms.

(Amu POV)

I walked into the hotel room with Nade and Michelle. The room had white walls, a big TV, a big window, a mini fridge, a bathroom, and two beds about five feet apart from each other.  
"Wow." Nade breathed and dropped her bag on the bed at the far end of the room. I fell back onto the bed closer to the door and let out a huge sigh.  
"Knock knock." Michelle went to answer the door and she let everyone in. Tadase sat next to me on the bed me and Rima were going to sleep on and I blushed and sat up.  
"It's 5:15 so let's go over some more maps." Utau commanded. We all nodded and sat on the soft brown carpet.  
An hour later we went down to the lobby to ask for directions to the nearest McDonald's, which happened to be down the street. We all walked to the restaurant, ordered food, and sat at a table.  
"So we are gonna invade at 10:00?" Tadase asked with taking a bite of a french fry. Michelle nodded and pulled out her phone. I looked over her shoulder to see the time, which was 7:00. Grrr why did it have to be so long until we invaded? Ran, Suu, and Dia were snacking on half of my hamburger while Miki was hanging out with Yoru. Yoru and Miki had been getting really close, and it's really cute, but Ikuto's getting the idea that he can mess with me even more. OMG Tadase just grabbed and held my hand. My face is getting hot, I hope he doesn't notice. I looked up to see everyone minding there own business instead of teasing me and Tadase. I sighed in relief and looked at Tadase, who's red eyes were on me.  
"Are you ok, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked in a really sweet voice, which my heart melted at.  
"N-nervous i-is all." I responded. Crap, I stuttered. Tadase smile and continued to eat. I ate my food too, and was soon full. By the time everyone had eaten, it was two hours later. An hour 'till we invade. We walked back to the hotel, went to our rooms, and changed into black and camoflauge clothing, which Yaya had suggested. I dressed in camoflague jeans, a black tanktop, black combat boots, and my pink hair was hidden by a black beanie. Michelle put on black skinny jeans, a camoflague tanktop, her long brown hair was in its usual high ponytail. Nade had camo skinny jeans, a camo jacket, and black lace-up combat boots. Rima had her blonde hair tucked in a beanie like mine, a black long sleeve, camo jeans, and lace-up combat boots. We left to Kairi and Ikuto's room so we could pick them up and meet everyone in the lobby since their room was on the same floor as us, the third floor.  
"They're in room 354 right?" Nade asked as we walked down the dimly lit hallway.  
"Yea." I responded. We reached the end of the hallway and saw a wooden door with 354 on it in gold letters. Rima knocked once and the door opened to reveal Ikuto wearing a camo long sleeve, black jeans, and black combat boots. Kairi came up from behind him with Musashi by his shoulder. Kairi was dressing in black skinny jeans, a black longsleeve, and his glasses were replaced with contacts. I could tell because his eyes were more blue than green when he had contacts.  
"You look cute Amu-chan." Ikuto said and smirked, causing me to blush. Michelle, Rima, Nade, and Kairi rolled their eyes and kept walking. We jumped down the stairs, and spotted everyone else sitting on the couches in the lobby.  
"Ready minna?" Yaya asked and happily jogged out the door. The rest of us sweatdropped. What is that girl so happy about? Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia floated into my eggs pouch that I attached to a belt loop in my jeans and I walked out. Anna, Emi, Marci, Aqua, and May went into Michelle's black egg pouch that hung from her jeans. Daichi flew into Kukai's pocket, Kusukusu went into Rima's hat. Temari flew into Nade's pouch, Rhythm flew into Nagi's pouch, Aria and Luna hid in Erica's hair, Musashi flew freely by Kairi, Pepe was in Yaya's hair, Kiseki was in the special egg pouch Tadase had got him, Yoru was in Ikuto's pocket, Eru and Iru were in Utau's hair, and Eliza, Mika, and the rest of Arelly's eggs were in another egg pouch. We slowly crept down the street and walked into a very dimly lit park. We weaved in and out of the trees without making a sound. At the exit, we spotted a very huge and tall building. It was black and made of bricks. Ikuto passed out walkie-talkies and we ran across the street and hid in the alley right next to the building.  
"Ok this is it. Now remember these people fight tough, so don't hold back, kill if you have to. If we get separated, we have the walkie-talkies. There are probably lots of traps and guards so remember be careful." Michelle and Erica explained in unison. Sometimes I think they are around each other too much. We all nodded and I grabbed a small rock and threw it across the way to distract the guards that were guarding the emergency stair door.

(NORMAL POV)

"Who's there?" One of the guards asked and pointed a pistol at where the rock had landed. The first thought in everyone's head was "_Shit they have guns"_ but no one said a word. When the two guards got no response, they both went to check out the cause of the noise. Everyone took this as an excellent chance and crept silently across the alley and in through the door. There was a huge flight of stairs going upward and downward and the teens started down them. A few flights of stairs later, they came to a grey door guarded by a tall, muscular guy holding a pistol. Michelle opened her egg pouch and Emi flew out. Michelle made some hand signals and Emi flew toward the guy. She floated behind his neck and hit her fingers on an area near his and kept her tiny fingers there. The guard stared straight ahead then fell to the floor with his eyes open. Everyone but Michelle's and Emi's eyes widened.  
"Pressure point." Emi whipered as she flew back into Michelle's eggs pouch. They all crept from where they were watching the guard and stepped over the guard's motionless body. Utau opened the door while hardly making a sound and it opened with ease. The basement was cold and there was a strange liquid on the floor that no one questioned. Amu made her way across the wall and hit one switch. Rima crept against another wall and hit two more switches. Finally Nade ran rigth across the room, jumped, and hit a switch that was too high for anyone to reach while on their feet. There was another door leading to the top with stairs on the other side of the basement where Nade was so they happily ran up the stairs.  
"Ok the main office is on the very top floor, so there's gonna be lots of stairs." Utau whispered in an almost un audible tone. Everyone else nodded and dashed up the stair until they reached the very top. The door was already open as if waiting for them, and Tadase was first to go through. All there was, was a dark hallway with several other doors and hallways. There was a very noticable door a the end. It was pink. And not pastel pink or anything, it was _hot pink _and it had sparkles and sequens. Ikuto and everyone else just stared blankly at the large door. There were four guards guarding the huge pink door and instead of pistols they had bigger guns. Erica was first to jump out. She ran towards the guards and managed to hit one of them with a roundhouse kick without the other ones even making a move. Amu and Ikuto were next. The guards aimed their guns and shot a bunch of times, but Amu and Ikuto were both chara changed so they jumped and dodged each shot. One shot just barley missed Amu's thigh but she landed and side kick in the attepted shooter. He fell to the ground with some blood pouring out of his mouth. Another guard aimed to shoot Ikuto, who was busy punching another guard to notice, but Arelly ran in and punched his jaw then kicked the gun out of his hands. The guard that was first attacked stood up shakily but he grabbed Amu by the shoulders. Amu screamed and everyone turned to her.  
"Bad idea." Tadase, Michelle, and Ikuto chorused in a scary, evil tone. Michelle chara changed with Emi, Tadase with Kiseki, and Ikuto with Yoru. They ran towards Amu and the guard and instantly there was a blood curdling scream. Amu was released and the guard was pressed aganst the wall.  
"Do you know what happens when you mess with Amu?" Tadase asked in an evil tone. Michelle put a hook kick around the guards neck and slowly twisted, causing his neck to break. Ikuto punched the guy in the stomach and the guard fell to the floor, dead. Michelle, Ikuto, and Tadase stepped back smirking while covered in blood.  
"Whoa." Nagi commented then kicked another guard. All the guards were either dead, or very well broken on the floor. Almost everyone was covered in blood, especially Ikuto, Michelle,and Tadase. They all turned toward the pink door.  
"Ready to kick ass?" Nade asked in a determined tone. Everyone nodded and pushed open the doors. It was dark like the hallway, but you could still see a little bit. The lights suddenly turned on and there was what seemed to be hundreds of guards guarding a figure in a large chair.  
"Ho ho ho glad you could join us." The figure said. It was a girl's voice, and Amu had a feeling she knew that voice somewhere.  
"MY HEART UNLOCK!" Everyone yelled and they transformed.  
"Dark blood!" Erica yelled and transformed with Aria.  
"Amulet Heart!" Amu yelled.  
"Grim Rocker!" Michelle yelled and transformed with Emi.  
"Lunatic Charm!" Utau yelled and transformed with Iru.  
"Animal Lover!" Arelly yelled and transformed with Eliza. Everyone else transformed and ran into the mound of guards. Michelle flung her scythe around and it hit several guards, causing blood to pour from several different directions. Amu flung her heart rod around and it knocked out some more guards. All was going well until... A scream filled the room. Rima was grabbed up by one of the men and she was dragged and threw into another room.  
"RIMA!" Nagihiko screamed and lunged at the guard. Unfortunately, the guard had a gun and he shot a round at Nagi. One unlucky bullet hit him in the thigh and he let out a scream.  
"NAGI!" Michelle yelled and ran over to Nagihiko, who was crouched over in a pool of blood.  
"CHARA NARI! PINK PRINCESS!" Michelle yelled as she transformed with Cape May. Michelle now has red hair in pigtails, a light pink dress that puffed out and reached above her knees, and black Mary Janes.  
"Fix this boy's wounds. Sugar, spice, and everything nice." Michelle murmured into her whisk. Nagi's bullet wound was fixed and he shot up and his eyes darted around for Rima. Another guard came up from behind Michelle and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"MICHELLE!" Kukai screamed and ran to Michelle's fallen body. But the guard already held his gun to Michelle's head and stared coldly at Kukai.  
"I'll shoot if you come closer." The guard said in a sort of robot-like tone. Kukai froze with tears pouring from his face. The guard took the gun from Michelle's head and threw her into the room with Rima. Kukai instantly picked up a falled guard's gun and shot the man who nearly killed Michelle right in the head. The guard fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Next to be captured was Amu. She was grabbed roughly by the hair and flung into the room with Rima and Michelle. Tadase saw his beloved being captured and with all his strength, beat up the man and ran towards the other door. A guard caught him and brutaly threw him across the room. Erica was fighting hard but some guards had formed a circle around her. Kairi had come to her rescue and hit several guards with his sword. When Kairi wasn't looking though, another guards twisted Erica's arm back and roughly threw her to another guard, who threw her into the room with the other girls. And all you could hear from that room, was blood curdling screams coming from the girls mouths, but no one could save them.

**Me: OOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER.**

**All the boys: (Currently sharpening pitchforks) We'll get you, Michelle.**


	28. The Bloody Invade Part 2

**Me: HAY HAY HAY Happy Saturday!**

**Ikuto: She's listening to the Mustache Rap and she's ready to write!**

**Nade: Mustache Rap?**

**Me: DO NOT QUESTION ME! **

**Anna: Hehe. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

The rest of the kids who weren't captured fought, out of anger, all the guards and eventually either killed them or almost killed them. Thousands of bodies lay on the floor while they searched for the door where the girls were thrown, but there were at least ten doors.  
"What do we do now?" Tadase asked shakily. His face was covered with blood, bruises, and tears.  
"We need to find Michelle, Rima, Amu, and Erica." Utau said and flung open a random door.  
"Here! Yaya see's air vents!" Yaya exclaimed and pointed at a small, Ikuto-size, silver opening.  
"Great." Arelly said and climbed through, wincing as her injured arm pressed against the cold metal.

(WITH THE GIRLS ERICA POV)

I woke up with a start. My head hurt and my leg had immense pain. I scanned the room to find myself in a large cell. Really guys? Cells?  
"Erica?" Three shaky voices asked in unison. I crawled toward the voices and sound of heavy breathing to see Rima, Amu, and Michelle huddled together. Amu had a deep gash on her cheek with blood pouring from it, her pink hair was mixed with sweat and blood, and her arm hung limply from her shoulder. Rima's hair was matted to her face with sweat, there was a deep gash on her leg, and her nose was bleeding. Michelle was really beat up. Her leg was bruised and covered in blood, she had a wound on her side, and worst of all, there was a deep gash that went through right eye and instead of her brown eye showing, it was covered in red blood.  
"Michelle your eye!" I exclaimed. Michelle nodded sadly and turned eyes from us.  
"Ok get in a circle girls. I wanna see your injuries." Michelle commanded and we obeyed. Michelle pulled a knife from the side of her boot and my eyes widened. She then cut the bottom half of her tank top so it now ended right under her chest, then wrapped the cloth over Rima's leg wound. Amu pulled of her beanie and Michelle took it and carefully dabbed Amu's cheek with one side of it. Michelle then looked at Amu's arm and shook her head sadly.  
"Your shoulder is dislocated." Michelle explained. Amu took in a sharp breath.  
"Pop it back into place."  
"Amu. It'll hurt." Rima stated. Amu shook her head and took in a deep breath. I cut a piece of my clothing off and handed it to Amu.  
"Bite down on this." I said and she took it and put it in her mouth.  
"On three." Rima said.  
"One." Amu closed her eyes.  
"Two." Amu loosened up.  
"Three." Amu took in a sharp breath and Michelle popped her shoulder into its socket. Amu screamed and cried but Michelle finished quickly.  
"Shhhhhhhh." Michelle calmed the now bawling Amu, who was in her arms.  
"Alright what's going on here?" Came a voice. We all shifted our attention to the outside of the cage. It was just a dark room with a chair who we supposed was for the guard. Michelle stood up despite her leg and stared coldly into the darkness.  
"What the hell do you want?" Michelle barked angrily.  
"Michelle?" The voice asked in shock. The dark figure came into the light from the skylight and it turned out to be none other than... Jamie. **(A/N: Chapter 11)**  
"JAMIE YOU BASTARD!" Michelle screamed. Jamie gave a look of shock and sadness.  
"I can't do anything about it, Michelle. My cousin owns this company and well I was made her slave." Jamie explained. Then his eyes landed on Michelle's damaged eyes. "Oh my god."  
"Yeah I know my face is messed up." Michelle spat. Jamie grabbed some keys from a small hook on the wall, opened our cell, dragged Michelle out, and shut the cell door again.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.  
"Too fix her eye." Jamie responded and dragged Michelle, despite her swearing and kicking at him, to leave us in the cold darkness.

(WITH EVERYONE ELSE TADASE POV)

We crawled through the cold air vents until we stopped at an opening. I listened intently at the conversation the occupants were having in the room. They were talking about donuts... great job guys... donuts.  
"Hey where's Jamie?" One guard asked another. I felt Kukai stiffen next to me and I reverted my attention back to the guards.  
"He's helping one of the prisoners. Apparently her left eye was damaged really badly." The other guard responded and they both walked out of the room without another word.  
"Do you think one of the girls is the one Jamie's helping?" I heard Nade ask Utau. I crawled ahead of them until I found another opening with a dark, dark room under it. I slowly opened the vent and put it aside. I was about to go into the room but Ikuto stopped me and dove down. He landed safely and I expected alarms, motion censors, something to alert the guards, to sound but it was silent. We all heard soft crying in the corner of the room and Yaya cautiously walked over to the sound's owner. Yaya froze with fear and we heard her gasp. We walked over to her and saw Emma Rose, Marceline, Aqua, KusuKusu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Luna, Aria, and May huddled together in the corner.  
"AQUA!" Daichi gasped and floated to his beloved.  
"MARCI!" Kiseki gasped and enveloped his girlfriend in a hug. Musashi did the same to Luna.  
"Are you guys ok dechu?" Pepe asked. I glanced at Yoru who was holding Miki as she cried. Rhythm held Kusukusu in his lap and comforted her.  
"Wait where's Anna?" Arelly asked in a worried tone.  
"She escaped. I think she's trying to find the girls." May explained.  
"Look there's a computer." Ikuto whispered and walked over to a big pc on a black table. Utau pushed past Ikuto and quickly scanned the computer.  
"Michelle, Erica, Amu, and Rima are on the floor above us. There in cages in the room on the far right of the hallway." Utau said and straightened. I kicked another door open and fortunately, there were stairs.

(WITH THE GIRLS RIMA POV)

I huddled next to Amu and Erica as we waited impatiently for Michelle to come back. Amu had stopped crying a little while ago and was now sleeping with her head in my lap. Michelle had cut the cloth off her pants before she left so we could use the fabric to clean up the blood on our faces. So now Michelle had shorts and her shirt was cut under her chest, and that worried me. I mean what if the guards are sick perverts and... I don't wanna think about it. I heard the door slam open.  
"Rima. I'm scared." Amu admitted. Huh... I guess she woke up. I heard footstep toward our cage and then looked up to see Nagi's face peering into our cage.  
"N-nagi." I managed to stutter out.  
"It's ok I'm here." Nagi whispered as he stroked my blood stained hair. Amu had stumbled over to Tadase and he put his hand through the bar and stroked Amu's tear streaked cheek. Ikuto managed to kick the cell door and Kairi ran into the cage and hugged Erica tightly. Nagi ran after Kairi and he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. Amu and Tadase were crying in each others arms and Kukai scanned the cage sadly, as if already knowing Michelle wasn't there.  
"M-michelle was taken by Jamie so her could fix her eye." I explained quietly. Nagi picked me up on his back, Kairi did the same with Erica, and Tadase did the same with Amu. Kukai sadly followed behind everyone as we carefully walked down hallways and into the room where all the fighting had went on. The only bad thing, there were more guards wielding big medal guns. One had shot at Tadase's chest and Tadase gasped but I only heard a bigger gunshot. Tadase was unharmed because he was pushed out of the way... by Michelle.

(Kukai's POV)

I turned my head toward Tadase's savior and saw Michelle. She still had her ponytail, but her camo tank top was ended just above her belly button, her black jeans were now shorts, she wielded a huge gun, and her right eye was blue while the left was glowing red. WAIT WHAT?!  
"My eyes were both damaged. It was either different eyes or blindness." Michelle said after she read my shocked expression. The guards aimed their guns at us and were about to put their fingers on the triggers but Michelle had shot all of them in either the chest or the head. She smirked then Anna flew out of Michelle's hair, waved her wand, and pistols appeared in Ikuto's, mine, Utau's, and Nadeshiko's hands.  
"What about me?" Yaya whined.  
"Your too young, Yaya." Michelle responded boredly then opened a random door and ran through it. We all followed and were in a room with a big desk.  
"Hohoho nice of you to join me." A voice exclaimed. A dark figure stood up from the desk and walked into the light. The Director of California Easter, was none other than Saaya Yamabuki. We all gasped shockingly at Saaya, who was smiling a creepy smile.  
"Why, Saaya?" Tadase asked.  
"Who the hell are you?" Michelle asked.  
"My name is Saaya Yamabuki. And I went to school with Tadase, Kukai, and Amu. And you Amu, are my enemy." Saaya stated.  
"Why, Saaya?" Tadase asked again.  
"Because I like to see people unhappy." Saaya responded.  
"And what makes you think you can beat us?" Ikuto asked with his gun ready.  
"Cause I sold my soul to the devil." Saaya said and smiled.

**Me: We'll thanks for reading. I'm planning to have the next chapter ready tomorrow. And about the whole eyes changing deal with me, I was reading the manga Black Rock Shooter and I liked how the main character looked. And the fighting styles I got from Maximum Ride. Remember I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: I have nothing bad to say about this chapter. **

**Me: :D**

**Ikuto: Except... More Amuto.**

**Tadase: What's wrong with Tadamu?**

**Ikuto: EVERYTHING! (kicks Tadase out the door)**

**Utau: UMMMM read and review hehe**


	29. Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

**Me: Hey guys this is a little message from me. Today I won't be able to update SCGA (shugo chara goes american) like I promised because I am very busy and have a lot going on. I'll try to post during the week but I can't guarantee that it'll be done. And if your wondering why i can update the story but I can write this is because of the little spare time I have at the moment. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Oh and also I am going to have a special reviewer contest!**

**62th Reviewer: Pick a special love song that'll appear in the next chapter.**

**63th Reviewer: Picks what we should do for Ikuto's birthday (its in the next chapter)**

**65th Reviewer: GUEST STAR IN NEXT CHAPTER (if you are a guest star you will help us kick Saaya's butt. If you win the guest star review and you know it please pm me a description of yourself and your charas!**

**(P.S: MissDomo121 you can win the guest star review because you are my cousin and you are already in this story! :D**

**Kk bye guyz! Again sorry me being so busy.**


	30. Done with the invade, LETS HIT THE POOL!

**ME: HEY GUYZ! srry for not writing on Sunday like I promised. I had a lot to do and I was so busy!**

**Ikuto: We hate you Michelle! (throws a tomato)**

**Me: HEY! That was mean! Here to make up for not writing, take a cookie! (hands audience cookies)  
Anyways I was reading "There's Always Hope." By Bl00dyShad0w (I've talked to heer before :D) You guys that story is AMAZING. It;s sooooo beautiful you guyz have to check it out in your free time!**

**Nagi and Rima: ON WITH THE STORY!**

(MICHELLE POV)

I shook my head. This chick was absolutely cray cray.I mean really... she sold her soul? Pft that's low.

"Remember bitches I will kill you one by one starting with you." Saaya stated as she pointed at Amu, who froze. The before me or anyone knew it, we were dropped down through random trapdoors. I heard Utau, Erica, and Arelly screaming all the way down as I quickly hit my hand against the metal tunnel to stop myself, but to no avail. I casually let myself fall and landed on soft grass.

"Ouch." Yaya complained as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Why the fuck are we at the park?" Amu asked while wiping some blood off her cheek. We all shook our heads and stared at the tall black building across the street known as California Easter.

"What now?" Kairi asked as we turned to leave the park and go back to the hotel.

"We can't go back in there anytime soon." Ikuto pointed out. I winced as I walked on my damaged leg; Ikuto saw this and picked me up onto his back.

"Hey! That's my job!" My boyfriend proclaimed angrily. I giggled a bit and felt Ikuto loosen up.

"You should have done it sooner." Ikuto retorted, stuck his tongue out, and continued walking. Kukai muttered something under his breath and I sighed and tucked my face into Ikuto's hair. Man was I tired! Well it's everyday in the life of Michelle Usagi McClain: Eat a sandwich, hang out with my friends, and whoop some serious ass with my sweet pistol. I hadn't realized my eyelids were drooping until my eyes closed completely and I just cut out the voices of my friends who I consider my older and younger siblings, other than my boyfriend of course. I woke up in the hotel room with everyone there either digging through our McDonalds bag, examining wounds, or sleeping.

"Michelle-chii! Yaya wants to go to the pool!" Yaya practically. screamed in my ear. This girl... We just fought a war-like-battle and she wants to go swimming?! I sat up and glanced at the clock on the microwave. 1:30 A.M., it read. I glanced at Yaya then back at the clock and sighed.

"Let's clean up first then we'll go to the hotel's pool..." I responded and walked into the bathroom to start on my shower. I heard my phone beep about ten bajillion times before I finally decided to pick it up while I was pulling my blood stained tank top off. 10 missed calls and 42 messages. All the calls were either from Arianna, Rachel, or Andrew. Just then I heard my phone beep again and

the message read:

**Michelle where in the fucking world are you?! Me, Ray, and Arie have called you about ten times! We're worried... We stopped by your house and you weren't there. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! IF YOUR IN JAIL MICHELLE I SWEAR...**

**Love Andrew.**

I smiled at the last part about jail and turned on the hot water. I pressed the message button on my phone an quickly started typing. Here's what I wrote:

**Hey Andrew calm your tits. Im fine I promise and I am not in jail. I'm in Sacremento ( long story don't ask) Don't worry Im with everyone else and plus the boys can protect us from anything. But seriously Andrew CALM YOUR TITS its not like I went to go strip with Zebras in a battlefield. Tell everyone Hi and that I'm fine. Oh and when I get back I might look different... :P**

I turned off my phone then stepped into the water. Oh how good the water felt! I sighed, washed my hair my face and my body, spent that last few minutes standing in the water thinking about life, then got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly checked the bathroom counter and froze, I left my clothes on the desk... Shit. I glanced toward the door and slowly walked towards it an opened it. The cool air greeted me and I looked around the room to see everyone watching a movie or sleeping on the beds.

"Psssssstttttt... Rima!" I whispered and she turned towards me. "Hand me my clothes!"

"But there so far away." Rima said and fell onto the bed with a "flump" Fine then.

"Someone toss me my bathing suit." I demanded. Everyone turned to stare at me and Kukai blushed but didn't look away.

"Oh no. Your gonna put this swimsuit on." Utau said and tossed me a pink paper bag. I shrugged then turned and went back into the bathroom.

(Amu POV)

I jerked up to a scream coming from the bathroom and felt my eyes fall on Utau.

"You gave her the bathing suit you bought for her didn't you?" I asked. Utau smiled proudly and turned back to the movie which was "Titanic". I stood up, walked into the bathroom, and pulled Michelle out. She had a sea-green colored bikini that was rather revealing and was tied on either side of her hips.

"THERE IS NO FALCON HAWKING WAY I'M WEARING THIS!" Michelle screamed and attempted to run back into the bathroom, By this time all the boys but Kukai, who was blushing redder than a tomato, focused their attention back to the movie and the girls and I were happily smiling at Michelle. Nade had a firm grip on Michelle's right hand and was mumbling something to her that made Michelle nod and roll her eyes. I turned to Rima who was grinning evilly and I gave her a confused look. Next thing I knew I was shoved into the bathroom with a white bag in my hands. I turned back to the door.

"Yeah! Thanks Guys" I said through the door and looked at my bikini, which seemed the same level of revealing level as Michelle's bathing suit. It was pink with black slashes and a black heart, spade, clover, and diamond on the right butt cheek.

" UTAU HOSHINA I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" I yelled through the light brown door. All I heard was laughing. I quietly cursed and exited the bathroom after I pulled pastel pink shorts over my long legs and exited the bathroom. Michelle and Rima we're hugging on the floor while weeping and watching the movie.

_"I will never let go, Jack" _ Rose, one of the main characters, stated. Utau growled and all the girls in unison said:

"YOU SIT UPON A THRONE OF LIES!" I giggled slightly and sat by my boyfriend, who was watching the movie intently.

"Ready to go to the pool guys?" I asked hopefully. Yaya shot up and stretched.

"Not before Arelly puts this on!" Amu exclaimed and threw a white bag into Arelly's arms.

"Whatever.." Arelly trailed and went into the bathroom. I shrugged and sat, then spotted Tadase and Ikuto staring at me. Tadase was blushing and Ikuto was well, I don't know his face was blank.

"Keep your eyes on her face boys." Michelle warned.

"I should say the same to Kukai." Ikuto retorted. We all turned to Kukai who was staring at Michelle with a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. Michelle rolled her eyes and just then, Arelly exited the bathroom and came out wearing a red and purple bikini that complimented her skinny figure. Arelly let her hair down like the rest of us and slipped on shorts and a tank top.

"Ready?" She asked as she headed out the door and stopped immediately. I followed where she was looking and saw a familiar boy standing through a door. Arelly and the boy stared at each other until Michelle pushed from behind Arelly and hugged Reymond. **(A/N: Aka Ramen)**

"REYMOND! WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" Arelly exclaimed with lots of happiness in her voice. Ramen's dirty blonde hair was tucked into a black hoodie, he had black skinny jeans, and red converse.

"I'm visiting my grandma." Reymond responded and shot a smirk at Arelly, who was blushing.

"We're going to the pool, would you like to come?" Nade asked politely.

"Why not?" Reymond said with a smile, which was directed at Arelly.

**Me: R&R plz! Srry I didn't write about the winners of the contest but I will in the next chapter!**


	31. Finally HOME!

**Me: HI GUYZ! It's finally the weekend and I had a chance to look at my calendar and realized, I forgot Ikuto's and Utau's birthdays.**

**Utau: Meanie (sticks tongue out)**

**Me: GOMEN! (runs to cry somewhere)**

**Tadase: Yeah she was really happy today because her friend Natia came to visit after moving.**

**Ikuto: Too bad.**

**Amu: You guys are mean. (goes to find me)**

**Arelly and Reymond: Enjoy this next chapter!**

(NORMAL POV)

The pool was indoors and heated with a glass dome in casing it. Michelle went to set her stuff down then sat on a chair while Nagi and Kukai just jumped into the pool as soon as they entered the room. Rima and Amu were splashed and angry looks were plastered on their faces.  
"Nagi." Rima bellowed in a demonic tone then jumped in the pool and splashed Nagi. Amu also jumped in and splashed Kukai. Ikuto gracefully sat with his feet in the water on the edge of the pool until Michelle tiptoed behind him and kicked him into the warm water.  
"HEY!" Ikuto exclaimed when he surfaced. Kusukusu, Emi, Iru, and Michelle were all snickering, right before Erica pushed Michelle in, grabbed Kairi's hand and jumped into the pool herself. After that, everyone happily jumped into the pool and swam to the far wall near the five foot mark.  
"Let's play Marco Polo!" Yaya suggested happily. Everyone complied and spread out around the pool. Nagi offered to be the "seeker" and wandered around the pool with his eyes squeezed shut.  
"Marco!" Nagi called.  
"Polo!" Everyone answered. Nagi smirked, obviously recognizing a certain voice, and neared Rima.  
"Marco!" Nagi called again with the smirk refusing to leave his lips.  
"Polo." Rima answered quietly. Nagi was so close to Rima that he could reach out and touch her  
"Marco." Nagi called for the final time.  
"Polo." Rima whispered. Nagi reached out, wrapped his arms around Rima's waist, and kissed her lips.  
"Jeez! GET A ROOM!" Arelly remarked with a soft smile. Rima and Nagi pulled apart and Nagi left so Rima could be Marco.  
"Marco!" Rima called.  
"Polo!" Reymond said the loudest. Rima tagged him, then went off with Nagi to hide.  
"MARCO!" Reymond exclaimed. He was closest to Arelly, and she backed away against the wall. Reymond wore a smile on his face as he neared Arelly.  
"Polo." Arelly whispered. Reymond bent down and got so close to Arelly, his face was an inch from hers. Finally, Reymond closed the gap and felt Arelly's smile against his lips. The rest of the teens turned away to give the couple some privacy, well most of them. Yaya was just taking pictures of them kissing.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO ARELLY AND REYMOND SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yaya exclaimed and got out of the pool. She then went to the deep end, and jumped in while shouting. "IM FUCKING KING OF THE WORLD!"  
"NO I AM THE KING!" Tadase yelled right before he was pushed in by his girlfriend.  
"I wanna play chicken!" Utau exclaimed happily and climbed onto Ikuto's shoulders. Amu got on Tadase's shoulders, Yaya on Nade's, Arelly on Reymond, and so on. The all got in a circle and began the fight. Everyone went down but Ikuto and Utau, and Kairi and Erica.  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" Erica exclaimed and splashed Utau and Ikuto violently. Finallly, Utau ended up falling of Ikuto. The teens got out of the water and strutted down the hallway back to their rooms.

(AFTER SHOWERS IN THE HOTEL ROOMS)

"Let's go back tonight." Ikuto suggested while plopping onto the bed.  
"Yeah. I wanna go home." Amu agreed.  
"HOLY SHIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN MY EYES TO MY PARENTS?" Michelle screamed. Kukai calmed her and kissed her forehead.  
"It'll be fine." Kukai said in a soothing voice.  
"Let's go then!" Nagi exclaimed.  
"Right this minute?" Utau asked.  
"Why not?" Ikuto answered, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. Everyone followed him and they took a taxi van to the airport. The airport wasn't very crowded, but it was freezing. Kairi kept his arms around Erica as they walked to one of the desks. No one was there.  
"Hello?" Arelly asked while clutching her small duffel bag close.

(Tadase POV)  
We all huddled on a bench while looking around. Suddenly, Amu froze while staring somewhere. I followed her gaze and saw a window. I looked closer to see Saaya smiling in the window. I shot up and pulled Amu with me.  
"Michelle nee-san. We really should leave." I said while glancing around for that she-demon.  
"Yeah let's get out of here." Michelle agreed.  
"Wait. I know how to fly a plane, we could go home." Ikuto stated. When did he learn how to fly a plane?  
"Alright. Let's just go now." Amu said. We all followed Ikuto around the airport until we found an exit to the runway. There was a huge jet parked about a half mile away so we started running to it. I looked around for security guards or anyone, but what I saw horrified me. So many people were on the ground in pools of blood. All their eyes were scraped out and their limbs cut off. Just then, I heard Erica scream. I turned to see Saaya behind us. She was running at an abnormal speed and she had a chainsaw in her hands.  
"SHIT!" Utau cried. She fired her pistol, that she kept by her since Michelle gave it to her, at Saaya, and Saaya stopped in her tracks.  
"Did you get her?" I asked hopefully. Utau get grabbed my arm and ran faster.  
"Let's not wait to find out." Utau responded and ran even faster; I did my best to keep up. I turned around to see Rima panting and running slower and slower.  
"RIMA!" I screamed back. Saaya was so close to her. Utau looked back and started crying. Just when I thought Rima was a goner, Michelle ran from her spot ahead of me so fast she was a blur. She picked up Rima on her back as Saaya was right on their tail.  
"I DON'T RUN CROSSCOUNTRY FOR SHIT!" Michelle yelled. She ran even faster ahead of Saaya, then shot her gun at Saaya. Michelle snapped her fingers, a cape appeared on her and she hoped on the broomstick that appeared in front of her with Rima clinging to her waist and crying. Michelle swooped down by us and motioned for us to hop on. I gave Utau a lift then jumped on myself. Michelle then jumped off the broomstick and landed on the ground.  
"GET TO THE JET!" She commanded and ran. Meanwhile Kairi was running with Erica right in front of him. Kukai saw Saaya nearing them and he ran as fast as he could and commanded for Daichi to get his sky board. Erica and Kairi jumped onto Kukai's board and they flew to the jet. Finally we arrived and piled into the jet. We made a role call while Ikuto started up the jet. I looked out the window and saw Saaya running towards the jet.  
"IKUTO GO NOW~NYA!" Yoru screamed while holding onto Miki tightly. Ikuto hit the pedal and we started flying down the runway, leaving Saaya behind as she chased us with all her might.  
"Hahahaha she won't get us now!" Aria exclaimed happily as she did a dance with Kusukusu.  
"Let's hope so." Nadeshiko remarked.  
"Uh," Ikuto called from the pilot's seat, "Anyone know how to go home?" Utau snickered, stood up, and walked gracefully to where Ikuto was. The jet was very comfortable. It had white leather couches lining the walls, glossy wooden tables, a mini fridge, a plasma TV, and a stereo with IPod hook-up.  
"Yaya could get used to this." Yaya remarked and sat back with her arms behind her head. Kukai was tearing through the black mini fridge until he found what he was looking for, a sandwich. I peered out the window and looked down at the landscape below us. There were mountains and valleys below us and the sun was just barely rising. Out of nowhere, Arelly started laughing hysterically.  
"What?" Kukai questioned with his mouth full of tuna from the sandwhich.  
"What if our parents found out? I mean about all of this." Arelly asked.  
"I'd be trapped like Rapunlez." Michelle pointed out while taking a sip of her Sprite.  
"I'd have a tracking device." Erica stated. I couldn't help laughing a little at this random outburst.  
"Ok we have to promise. We can't let our parents know about this." Rima said while holding her fist out.  
"I promise!" We all answered and stacked out fists on Rima's.  
"ARE WE THERE YET IKU-CHIIIIIIII?!" Yaya asked very loudly.  
"NO! It'll take another 45 minutes so get comfortable." Ikuto answered back.  
"Hey Michelle?" Erica asked as she got comfortable on the couch next to Kairi.  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"Isn't your birthday on Tuesday?"  
"Mmmmmmhmmmm."  
"WAIT A SECOND! HOW MANY BIRTHDAYS HAVE WE FORGOTTEN?" Yaya demanded.  
"Mine was on the first." Ikuto responded.  
"Mine was last month." Utau stated.  
"OK then we're going to have a party for you guys." Arelly said.  
"Yaya will plan the party!" Yaya decided.

(AN HOUR LATER AT MICHELLE'S HOUSE AMU POV)

I yawned and streched out on the couch. It's 5:30 and we have to go to school, but I DON'T WANT TO!  
"Come on get ready." Utau said and dragged me to our room. I changed lazily into a red off shoulder shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. My hair was tucked into a ponytail with an X-clip. Michelle put on navy blue skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt with "BLOOD ON THE DANCEFLOOR" written in red, black ugs, and her hair was down. Nade had a purple long sleeve knit dress, a black scarf, purple boots, and black legging. Arelly had a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans, red converse, and her hair was down. Erica had a sweatshirt matching with Michelle's, red skinny jeans, and black converse. Utau had a red long sleeve knit dress, black leggings, and red boots. Rima had an orange hoodie with the word "SMILE" on it, black leggings, and black ugs. Yaya had a pink long sleeve, black leggings, and tan ugs. Kukai had a green hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. Kairi had a red hoodie, black skinny jeans, and red converse. Tadase had a black hoodie, red skinny jeans, and black hightops. Ikuto had a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and blue converse. Nagi had a black jacket, red long sleeve shirt, and back hightops. I took a few bites of the pancakes Ikuto made, until I heard my phone ring. I picked it p and read the text message. It read:

_I will get you Amu Hinamori. Your death will be painful and after I kill you I'll kill all your friends too._

_-Unknown_

I immediatley started to tear up. Tadase walked over to me and stroked my hair.  
"What's the matter, Amu-koi?" He asked in a soothing voice. I sniffled then handed him the phone. He read it with wide eyes then everyone else read the text.  
"That bitch!" Utau exclaimed then engulfed me in a hug. "We'll protect you." I put on a fake smile and let out a sigh.  
"Let's go to school, I'm sure we have guardian business to catch up on." Nade suggested. We all nodded and stepped out the door into the cold winter air. We turned the corner and saw Michelle's friends, Andrew and Arie. Andrew seemed to sense us because he turned around and stared at Michelle right in the eyes.  
"MICHELLE!" He yelled, ran over to us, and attacked Michelle. Arie quickly followed behind Andrew and hugged Michelle as well.  
"Oh my god." Andrew said as he strocked Michelle's cheek and peered into her two lifeless eyes.  
"What happened?!" Arie demanded.  
"Ummmmm well you see, I got hurt and my eyes needed to be fixed." Michelle trailed.  
"Ok..." Andrew answered. I'm surprised he bought that excuse. Andrew and Arie bid their goodbyes saying they need to go ahead because of the soccer team's meeting. We walked into the school's gates a few minutes later and walked to the principal's office on the second floor.  
"Hi Mrs. Lewis." I greeted our principal, who was sittign at the desk writing something down.  
"I'm so glad to see you guys! You need to organize the Haskell Musical, the Winter Dance, I have your guardian capes, and I want to show you the guardian office." Mrs. Lewis exclaimed while pulling out a bag from under her desk. Ikuto walked over to it and pulled out one Gold cape and one blue cape.  
"The blue is for the boys and the gold is for the girls. Since they're school colors." Mrs. Lewis explained. She also gave us papers on what to do for the winter dance.  
"Now let me show you the guardian office." She said happily and entered the hallway. We walked to the end of the hall, and reached a dead end. Mrs. Lewis knocked on the wall twice and a keypad appeared.  
"Here Tadase, you can change the pin number." Tadase walked up to the keypad and typed in the numbers: 1432. A door slid open and we stepped into the bright room. There was a huge table in the center of the room with 14 chairs lining it, along the wall were macbooks sitting on tables, there were white boards lining the back wall, and a shelf full of notebooks, and binders.  
"WHOA!" Yaya exclaimed. She twirled around the room and kept poking everything.  
"Ok first order of business," Tadase started when Mrs. Lewis left the room, "Is the Haskell Musical."

**Me: HEYYYYYY GUYZZ! You all reviewed in my contest and I have the results.**

**1st prize: Azuky-chan! aka X-cloud adventurer! You get to pick a special love song (you know what for)**

**2nd prize: Animelover276! You already decided on what party theme you want. You can also choose Utau's if you like just pm me or review about it.**

**3rd prize: Congrats Dakota-san! You will guest star, but I realized that might be in a little while since I made some minor touch-ups. Don't worry I promise you will guest star. :) Sorry for the delay though.**

**Congrats to all my winners and I wanted to say thanks you to all my readers and reviewers for your continual support. I might have a small video later that I will post the link to for u guyz. The link will be on the profile but it'll be later. (gives out hugs)**

**Ikuto: Hey you got Haskell Musical from High School Musical didn't you.**

**Me: Yeah me, Andrew, and Arie thought of it. Anyways I don't own anything but this story and Erica is currently out of town visiting family.**

**Nagi and Rima: Read and Review!**


	32. The winter dance :D

**Me: Hey guyz. Srry bout the no update in a while I've been really busy.**

**Ikuto: LIAR**

**Me: Watever. Anyways enjoy this next chapter and btw my winter break already started and Erica is making me update 2 chapters per day for the next two weeks while she's away again.**

**Erica: VACATION WOOT WOOT**

**Me: Okkkk theennn... enjoy anyway.**

**Tadase: Here everyone take a spoon. (hands out sparkly spoons) **

"I'm sorry but we need to have the winter dance before the talent show." Mrs. Lewis explained. The guardians groaned and Utau reached to pull a streamer off the wall.  
"We have to take down the decorations and put them up again somewhere else?" Arelly demanded. Mrs. Lewis nodded and a smile formed on her face.  
"But I booked a very nice hotel meeting room for the dance." The principal proudly beamed with joy. Michelle shrugged and carefully folded chairs up against the wall. Within the next hour, the tired guardians cleaned up all the decorations and put them in boxes.  
"What time is it?" Erica asked Kairi and she slid down against the wall and sat.  
"3:00 p.m." Kairi responded while looking at his new silver watch. All of a sudden Yaya shot up and grabbed a few bags from a random table.  
"Here Iku-chu, Michelle-chi, Kukai-chi, and Utau-chi!" Yaya said and gave each teen a bag.  
"Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed. Michelle opened her bag and pulled out a charm bracelet with a skull, star, cat paw, heart, and musical note.  
"Awww thanks!" Michelle answered.  
"It was Kukai's idea!" Amu pointed out. Michelle gave Kukai a small peck on the lips and hugged him. Kukai got a new pair of soccer kleets, Utau a new microphone specially made for effects, and Ikuto a pound of catnip which Amu made clear he couldn't eat all at the same time.

(LATER AT THE HOTEL)

The hotel was more amazing than Mrs. Lewis described. It had glossy tile floors, a large koi pond, an elevator with big glass windows, a huge buffet room, and an indoor pool. The hotel was crowded with so many people, that the guardians almost lost poor Yaya! Luckily they made it to the meeting room safely. The room was huge. It included a huge light up dancefloor, buffet tables, chocolate fountain, etc. There was also a huge music machine right next to the dancefloor.  
"Well guys let's get started!" Rima exclaimed and started unpacking the decoration boxes.

(LATER IN THE WEEK WITH THE DANCE TONITE MICHELLE POV)

I ran through the store, grabbed Amu's arm, and pulled her to a dress that was absolutely perfect for her. All of us picked dresses for the dance but Amu, who was having quite a hard time. Amu looked at the dress I was showing her and she broke out in a smile, grabbed the dress, and ran to the fitting room. The dance is in two hours and we are about to go home. WHY IS THE HOUSE SO COLD?! We just came back to the house and it feels like it's 50 degrees in here!  
"Come on I have to do your guys hair and makeup." Utau commanded. We all nodded and ran into my room and sat on the carpet in front of my slide mirror closet doors. First Utau straightend my hair then added eyeliner and blush to my face. She then plugged in the curler and curled Amu's hair then added a light pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and slightly pink lip balm. I started to straightened Rima's hair and put it in a long braid that reached her lower back. I also but black eyeliner, blush, and mascara on her small pale face. Utau put on gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pink lipstick on with her hair down and curled. Nade had her hair curled but in her ponytail, light purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and pale lip balm. Arelly had eyeliner and mascara. Erica had black eyeliner, mascara, and blush. Yaya had on pink lip balm and pink eyeshadow. We all stood up and unplugged the curlers and straighteners. I'm wearing a dark blue and black strapless dress that poofed out at the end. Nade has a light purple floor length dress with a flower printing. Yaya had a yellow dress strapless dress with black ribbon around the dress. Arelly had a red floorlength dress with black lace. Rima had a light pink dress with a black belt on her ribcage. Amu had a light grey dress that puffed out at the end. Utau had a light orange floor length dress. Erica had a strapless black dress that went to her knees. We all exited the room and went one by on out of the hallway.

(NO ONE'S POV)

The boys', who were wearing tuxedos, jaws dropped to the floor when the saw the girls. All the boys were blushing like mad and they tugged on their ties.  
"Ready to go?" Arelly asked right before she hugged Reymond. Everyone nodded and got in Erica's parents van. Ikuto almost got the kids killed because he was to busy glancing at Amu through the mirror. She kept blushing when their eyes met.  
"IKUTO STOP STARING AT AMU AND CONCENTRAITE ON FUCKING DRIVING!" Utau exclaimed and smacked Ikuto upside the head.  
"Ow." Ikuto said and kept his eyes on the road. At this point Tadase was angry but he kept his cool and went over what he was going to do at the dance. They all reached the dance unharmed but dizzy. Loud music could be heard from the hotel and it only got louder when everyone walked into the huge meeting room. There were strobe lights, dancing teens, and FOOD! Kukai and Yaya ran to the chocolate fountain and left the others behind to sweatdrop at their actions. The current song that was playing was "You're Gonna Go Far Kid." By the Offspring.  
"You should do it after this song." Erica whispered in Tadase's ear. Tadase nodded then looked over at Amu who was currently dancing with Utau, Nagi, and Rima. The song soon ended and Tadase took a deep breath and wandered over to the dj.  
'U-um excuse me..." Tadase started then whispered the rest of his requests into the dj's ear. The dj smiled happily, handed Tadase a random acoustic guitar, and stopped the music. Heads turned in the stage's direction, where Tadase was sitting there smiling. Amu gasped in amazement then settled down when Michelle shushed the loud crowd of confused teens.  
"U-um My name is Tadase Hotori, and I am going to sing a song for my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend Amu Hinamori." Tadase spoke into the microphone. All eyes were on him now. Amu's eyes widened and she froze with her honey eyes on the stage. All the girls awed and listened in.  
**(A/N: I do not own this song nor the lyrics. [For Tadamu4eva: PLZ ENJOY THE FLUFFYNESS!] um imagine Tadase sounds like um a guy from one direction :D)**

_"1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_  
_Make me feel good when I hurt_ so_ bad_  
_Barely getting mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_  
_Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words _  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_You're the best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_  
_It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words _  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_You make it easy _  
_It's easy a 4_  
_There's only one thing_  
_To Do_  
_Three words_  
_For you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words _  
_That's what I'll do_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_1-2-3-4_  
_I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you" _Tadase finished with the strum of his guitar. Amu was still frozen but the smile wouldn't leave her face. Tadase gently set the guitar on the stage floor and hopped off stage as cheers and whistles broke out in the crowd.  
"Amu-koi can I talk to you?" Tadase asked hopefully. Amu nodded, unable to speak. Tadase softly took Amu's hand and led her outside into the cold night air onto the big balcony. The pale moonlight aluminated over the couple's heads as they both stared into the black, star-lit sky. Tadase cleared his throat and Ami focused her attention to her blonde boyfriend. Tadase slowly got on one knee and pulled a small black box out of the back pocket of his tuxedo pants.  
"Amu-koi. I love you more than anything in the world and I know that we're both too young to get married, so I am giving this promise ring to you as a promise for you to marry me" Tadase explained as he slipped the ring on Amu's slender finger. The ring was beautiful; It was gold with light pink diamonds and in lacy writing was "Tadase" written on it.  
"I have one too." Tadase stated and held up his finger which revealed a silver ring with red diamonds and "Amu" written in lacy writing. Amu smiled wide and hugged Tadase tightly. He hugged back and then they both pulled away and closed their eyes. Their lips met tenderly and the kiss they shared was passionate. Little did the couple know that Yaya was video taping the whole thing. But, to give them privacy she left the video camera recording and was to pick it up later.

**Me: Welp... hope you guys liked it! I am also having a poll! Which OC character is the best?**

**[] Michelle (aka me)  
[] Erica  
[] or Arelly**

**Which couple should I write more about?**

**[] Tadamu  
[] Amuto  
[] Michelle (aka me) and Kukai  
[] Reymond and Arelly  
[] Rimahiko  
[] Erica and Kairi  
[] Marci and Kiseki  
[] Miki and Yoru  
[] Aqua and Daichi  
[] Musashi and Luna  
[] Kusukusu and Rhythm  
If I forget anyone just vote them XD**

**Favorite chapter?**

**(just say a chapter)**

**Favorite OC chara?**

**[] Aqua  
[] Emi  
[] Anna  
[] Aria ( Erica's vampire chara)  
[] Luna (Erica's nerd chara)  
[] May  
[] Shadou (what Aqua turned into before)  
[] Marci  
[] Mika (Arelly's cook chara)**

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come and thank you all my reviewers I love you all and well TAKE A COOKIE (hands out random cookies)**

**Ikuto: (is pwning a unicorn in a rap battle in X-cloud adventurer's story)**

**Tadase and Amu: Um R&R Minna! MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**


	33. Under the Mistletoe )

**Me: MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS MINNA!**

**Yaya: PLz enjoy this next (cue christmas music) CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

**Aria and Luna: Erica left us with Michelle while she went on vacation T.T**

**Me: WHAT YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE BEING WITH ME?! (runs somewhere crying)**

**Everyone: (sweatdrop) Um enjoy minna-san. And special shout out to X-cloud adventurer or Azuky-chan for here awesome new story**

**Mika: Cue story!**

(No one's POV)

"COME ON AND HELP RIMA!" Utau exclaimed as Ikuto, Kukai, Erica, Michelle, Arelly, Nagi, and herself were struggling to put up their newly bought Christmas tree. A week had passed since the Winter Dance and the guardians were getting ready for Christmas. Yaya, Amu, Nade, Kairi, Tadase had left to buy ornaments and a star for the tree. Christmas lights were already shining brightly outside in Michelle's front yard, courtesy of Kairi and Ikuto. Christmas was right around the corner and the guardians had already gotten their Christmas shopping out of the way and had time to sit around the fireplace and drink hot chocolate.  
"We're back!" Nade exclaimed and she put the house keys back on their hook. She, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi set down heavy-looking bags on the carpeted floor and ran to help with the tree. The tall tree was finally upright and ready to be decorated. The excited teens started putting ornaments upon ornaments on the beautiful tree and were soon finished and ready to fit the star on top.  
"YAYA WANTS TO PUT THE STAR ON TOP!" Yaya screeched and protected the star with her life. Ikuto rolled his eyes and lifted Yaya so she could reach the very top of the brightly lit tree. Yaya shoved the star on top and was let down back onto the ground.  
"OOOOOOOOO Amu, Tadase look up!" Michelle said happily. The couple looked up and blushed a deep red, because there hanging was mistletoe.  
"B-but." Amu started but Yaya interrupted her.  
'It's tradition." Yaya pointed out and leaned into Amu's face. "You wouldn't break tradition, would you?" She continued and a creepy voice which cause everyone else to sweatdrop.  
"Fine..." Amu said. She then grabbed Tadase by the shirt and kissed him smack dab on the lips. Tadase was surprised but he recovered and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and the kiss soon turned into a makeout. Everyone stepped back and Erica found herself squeezed next to Ikuto.  
"OOOOHHHHHHH ERICA-CHII!" Yaya exclaimed and pointed up. Both Ikuto and Erica look up to see mistletoe above their heads.  
"What the hell Yaya do you have this stuff everywhere or what?" Erica asked as she crossed her arms. All of a sudden Ikuto leaned in close and was a centimeter away from Erica's lips when a weird piece of wood came between his lips and her's. Ikuto looked up to see Kairi holding his samurai sword between Erica's and his lips. Ikuto stepped back and held up his hands in defense.  
"Rima-chan?" Nagi asked sweetly. Rima turned to see Nagi's face inches from her own and in his hand, which was positioned above both their heads, was mistletoe.  
"Grreeeaaaatttt." Rima trailed right before Nagi kissed her. They both blushed, but didn't break the kiss.  
"Who wants hot chocolate?" Kukai asked and set a tray of mugs and cookies on the oak coffee table.

(An hour later)

The kids finished the cookies and were now curled up and sipping hot coco under blankets while facing the tv. Nade was up shuffling through movies to watch.  
"How about Freddy vs Jason?" Aria suggested as he tugged at her fishnet stockings. She recieved high fives and nods or approval from Iru and Emi but disapproval from Eru, Suu, Mika, and May.  
"Sure." Utau responded and almost everybody else nodded with her. Nade slipped the dvd in and tossed herself on a blue beanbag.

(Later into the movie)

"GO JASON KILL HIM!" Amu shouted as she gripped the blanket the her and Tadase were sharing. Kukai started laughing at the pinkette's actions and reached for a plate of cookies.  
"Those... are... for... SANTA!" Rima screamed and pulled Michelle's chainsaw out of nowhere.  
"SHIT!" Kukai yelled and ran from the rampaging blonde.  
"NO WAY KILL HIM FREDDY!" Yaya retorted, completely ignoring poor Kukai, and stood up on the couch while still watching intently. The movie was soon over and all the kids had fallen fast asleep under the warmth or the blankets. Morning rolled around and the first to wake up was of course, Yaya.  
"Michelle-chi wake up!" Yaya begged as she shook Michelle from her position sitting on the poor girl's stomach.  
"GET OFF." Michelle commanded in a demonic tone. Her eyes blue and red eyes fluttered open to everyone staring at her intently.  
"Well I'm awake... let's get to the OPENING!" Michelle stated and leaped up to the pile of presents. Yaya tore open her gift to reveal a cotton candy maker that Utau got her. Ikuto opened one of his and found a dark blue cat sweater Amu had bought for him. Everyone also received an Ipod touch sent by air mail from Michelle's, Erica's, and Arelly's parents. Many other gifts were exchanged and after nothing was left to unwrap, piles of torn wrapping paper was thrown away.  
"Best Christmas ever!" The charas all exclaimed in sync and started dancing to the Christmas carols that seemed to be coming from Arelly's pocket.  
"What the-" Arelly started. A few cracks were heard and a small chara flew out of Arelly's pocket.  
"H-hi. My name is Sakura." The tiny chara said in a tiny voice. Sakura had her long red hair tied in a ponytail with music note clips in it. She was wearing a light purple dress that fell above her knees, black tights, and black flats with little bows on them. She also wielded a sparkly purple microphone. Another chara flew from Arelly's pocket and waved.  
"Hi. I'm Natusumi." The chara introduced. She had black hair with blonde streaks that fell to her elbows. She was wearing a pair of red shorts, a white loose tanktop, and black converse high tops. Around her neck was a tiny silver camera with a star on it. All of a sudden, Aqua, Eru, and Sakura started singing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" **(A/N: Don't own the song or lyrics)** Eveyrone else started to sing along and began enjoying more hot chocolate. Thus ending this really bad Christmas special.

**Ikuto: Screw this! (leaves)**

**Me: T.T bitch...**

**Gay guy I met at the mall the other day: Damn that boy is rude (snaps fingers in a circular motion) Girl you don't need him.**

**Me: I know T.T**

**Tadase and Amu: Well this is awkward...**

**Yaya: I'm a penguin I can read you mind (no one pays attention to her)**

**Me: Oh I actually met a gay guy at the mall he was fun to talk to :D now we're friends so yeah.**

**Arelly: That explains that. (Random cough from our studio audience) Um anyways hope you guys enjoyed and Merry Christmas. Michelle might update tomorrow but since she's busy um i'll video (Arelly lives far away she can't hurt me :P) smack her until she updates.**

**Me: YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME! (Runs around then bumps into pole and falls unconcious)**

**Aqua: Oh dear...**

**May: I'll get the ice.**

**Marci: I'll get the pie**

**Anna: I'll find a revive spell**

**Emi: I'm leaving (floats out)**

**Mika: RUDE!**

**Santa that we happened to tie up and make guest star: Hohoho Merry Christmas! R&R please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Me: HAY GUYSSS!**

**Natusumi: Hope you enjoy our newest chapter!**

**Me: I am so tired. I was babysitting last nice and I got no sleep watsoeva. T.T**

**Emi: Can we just get on wit the story.**

**Me: My own chara is mean to me T.T**

**Aqua: Hehe um enjoy**

(no POV)

The next day at around noon Michelle got a text from Arie. It read:

"Yo. We're havin a party. Bring the exchange students. btw I invited Sarah."

Michelle shook her head and texted back.

"I wuld but if Sarah is ther it'll end bad."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her under control." Arie texted back. Michelle let out a sigh and texted "ok" back.

"Yo guys wanna go to a party?" Michelle asked out loud to her fellow guardians who were currently half asleep and eating waffles.  
"Whatever." Amu responded and her head fell back onto the pillow. So it was decided the guardians would attend the party.

(Hours later)

The party ended and the guardians were home lying all over the floor. And guess what? They were drunk. Apparently Sarah thought it would be fun to replace their soda with alcoholic drinks.  
"CHARLIE! THE UNICORN!" Amu screamed as she fell on Tadase.  
"LALALALALALALA" Michelle sang loudly in an off-key singing voice.  
"Oh dear." May sighed. The kid's charas were floating around confused at their owner's behavior.  
"W-what's wrong w-with them?" Sakura asked shyly and confused.  
"They're d-r-u-n-k." Aqua responded and rolled her eyes at her owner, who was making out with Kukai.  
"JUST DANCE 4!" Yaya yelled and ran to the Wii. She shoved the disc in and turned on Just Dance 4.  
"Me FIRST!" Ikuto shouted and stumbled over to Yaya, who threw the second Wii remote at his head. Ikuto pressed some random buttons on the remote and "Call Me Maybe" played. Ikuto and Yaya danced to the girly song then collapsed when Utau booed them. Arelly laughed and kept poking Ikuto until he got annoyed and tackled her. She won their little wrestling match though. After another hour of screaming, dancing, and randomness, the teens all fell asleep on the floors, tables, and couches.

(Next morning)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Michelle exclaimed as she pulled herself off the floor. All the kids had terrible headaches and no memory of the day before.  
"Sarah happened." Erica answered and let out a groan.  
"I'm gunna go to the store and get some aspirin. Anyone wanna come?" Ikuto asked. Utau shook her head and ran to the bathroom to shower since she had some errands to run. Everyone but Michelle, Rima, Erica, and Amu left to the store or to do other things.  
"I'm so bored." Rima stated and turned upside down on the brown leather loveseat. All of a sudden the home phone rang and Michelle got up to answer it.  
"Hello?" Michelle asked into the phone. There was a pause than maniacal laughter.  
"Prepare to die." The woman on the other line said and hung up. Michelle dropped the phone and ran to lock all the windows and doors.  
"What?!" Amu demanded. Michelle looked back at the younger girls with fear and took a deep breath.  
"I think Saaya is coming for us." Michelle responded and ran a hand through her long reddish brown hair. All of a sudden there was the sound of kicking on the front door. Rima shot up and looked out the window to see three guys... carrying guns.  
"SHIT!" Rima exclaimed and ran into Amu's arms. Erica also looked out the window and stepped back.  
"No doubt they're Saaya's workers." She stated with fear.  
"Come on! To the bathroom!" Michelle commanded and pushed the girls through the hallway as the front door flew open. Breaking glass was heard at the back portion of the house near the back door. Michelle locked the bathroom door and looked around for anything to protect herself and the girls. Rima grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, Amu the straighter, Michelle a shampoo bottle, and Erica a plunger. Bullets were shot at the locked door and when it wouldn't open, the intruders kicked the bathroom door wide open.  
"KYAAAAAA!" Rima screamed as she was picked up. Soon enough all the girls were picked up.  
"LET GO!" Erica screamed and hit the plunger on her captor repeatedly.  
"Shhhhh calm down." Kairi's voice soother as Erica's captor patted her back. Erica and the girls immediately started crying in their boyfriend's arms.  
"What happened?" Kukai asked and he pulled Michelle onto his lap and rubbed hugged her tightly.  
"A f-few minutes after you left Saaya's workers tried t-to kill u-us." Michelle responded. The terrified girls soon cried themselves to sleep and were carried to their individual beds.

(In an unknown place)

"DAMMIT! YOU ARE USELESS." Saaya shouted at her minions, who were bowing at her feet.  
"We are very sorry your highness." One apologized. The others stayed silently.  
"Did I say you could talk?" Saaya asked in a sinister tone. The minion froze and shut his eyes tight. Saaya then rolled her eyes and threw her knife at the poor minion; and if you know Saaya, you know she didn't miss.

(Back with them Guardians)

"Chara Change! Into a girl who can't believe into a master witch!" Anna exclaimed and a hooded cape appeared on Michelle.  
"Return to normal!" Michelle commanded and sparks flew from her wand. The house was turned back to normal with no breakage of the sort. All of a sudden the front door flew open, but this time it wasn't from any intruders.  
"WE'RE HOME!" The strangers exclaimed happily.  
" MOM?! DAD?!" Erica and Michelle exclaimed and fainted.


	35. The Accident that caused tears

**Me: IMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK! GOMEN NASAI! T.T (is hiding in closet)**

**Everyone: (opens closet door) YOU DIE TODAY! (hit michelle with spoons)**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs)**

**Everyone but Natusumi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHHAHA!**

**Natusumi: Hehe um enjoy (sweatdrop)**

(NO ONE'S POV)

Michelle sat upside down on the leather couch with Erica right beside her. It turns out that the unexpected parents were only going to stay for tonight, for New Years, then leaving the next morning to go back onto the cruise ship. Michelle's and Erica's moms were currently questioning the japanese kids on their children's behavior.  
"They behave very well." Ikuto lied in a sickly sweet and grown up voice. Apparently the women believed Ikuto and carried on asking questions.  
"Did you get a boyfriend yet Erica baby?" Erica's mom asked with her eyes shining. Erica blushed and nodded. Erica's mom, known as Kim, turned back to the foreign kids and looked at each boy.  
"It's you isn't it?" Kim asked Kairi, who turned bright red and nodded. Erica's dad, Henry, looked Kairi up and down and nodded approvingly.  
"What about you Shell? Have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Michelle's mom, Idania, asked. Michelle blushed and nodded. Idania turned back to the foreign kids and tried to guess which boy dated her daughter.  
"HIM!" Idania exclaimed and pointed a finger at Ikuto. There was a pause and everyone but the confused parents fell over laughing while clutching their stomachs.  
"Hahahahahaha! Mom he's _not_ my boyfriend. I think of Ikuto as an older brother." Michelle stated. Idania looked over the boys again then pointed a finger to the unsuspecting blonde, Tadase. Again, the kids fell over laughing and Kukai gave up and sat upside down to the left of Michelle.  
"Your mom is a terrible guesser." Kukai said and Michelle nodded. Kukai then kissed his girlfriends forehead and sat back up, only to meet Idania's pointing finger.  
"Well it only took you forever." Michelle and Erica teased in unison. This time, Michelle's dad, Billy, examined Kukai from a distance then nodded.  
"Let's get ice cream!" Kim suggested and her and Yaya shot up before anyone could approve of the suggestion. The large group headed out the door and down the street to the ice cream parlor, where they each got different kinds of ice cream. Kukai put a bit of ice cream on Michelle's nose before wiping it off as she giggled.  
"Close your eyes." Kukai commanded. Michelle did so and Kukai, in one swift motion, took a bite of her ice cream cone. Michelle opened her eyes and saw the theif taking her ice cream.  
"HEY!" Michelle exclaimed angrily.

(The next morning)

"UHHHHHHHHHH" Erica moaned as she turned in bed and clutched her aching stomach. All the girls heard their friend in pain and immediately understood the problem. The boys were about to walk into the room when Nade forcefully threw a pillow at the first male to enter the room.  
"OW!" Ikuto shouted and clutched his nose.  
"Shut up." Michelle said. She pulled the blankets over Erica and stood up.  
"Don't talk to loud. If you bother her on her time of month all hell breaks loose." Amu pointed out. Utau nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen. She came back with a heating pad and placed it on Erica's stomach. Everyone walked out of the room and Nade closed the door behind them.  
"What was that all about?" Kairi, the youngest of the boys, asked. He had yet to know about the life of a girl.  
"Well you see um... Utau why don't you take this one?" Arelly pushed the explaining to Utau.  
"Her tummy hurts because blood comes out of her no no area." Utau explained and rolled her eyes at the boys' expressions.  
"Will she be ok?" Kairi asked.  
"Yeah. It happens to every girl once a month. We should go get her chocolate." Rima suggested. Everyone else nodded but Kairi.  
"I'm going to stay with her." Kairi stated.  
"Good because we need a lot of other things from the store and it might take a while." Michelle said. With that everyone but Kairi and Erica walked out the front door. Kairi waited about an hour before opening the girls' bedroom door.  
"Hi." Erica greeted as she shuffled under the covers. Kairi strolled over to his girlfriend and sat on the edge of her bed, being careful not to hit his head on the bunk bed.

"Kairi?" Erica asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
"Yeah Eri?" Kairi responded, knowing from the tone of her voice that his girlfriend wanted a favor.  
"Can you go to the bakery down the street and get me cupcakes?" Erica asked in the same tone of voice. Kairi chuckled and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before slipping on a jacket and grabbing the set of keys off their rack.  
"I'll be back in five minutes. Lock the doors." Kairi ordered and walked out the doorway. Erica smiled lovingly through the closed door and she curled up under the blankets once more.

Kairi walked down the sidewalk in the cold. The bakery, at least to him, looked open for business because the lights were on. With that knowledge, the green haired boy walked across the empty street after looking both ways.

"Look." The man said and pointed at the moving figure. The second man nodded and turned on the car quietly. He pressed the gas pedal as hard as he possibly could and the car sped at an enormous speed toward the expecting male who was walking.  
"BAM" A noise was heard in the area. The satisfied driver and co-worker smiled at their handy work and fled the scene, leaving the body on the abandoned road.

Erica checked the clock on her phone. Kairi left an hour ago... he should have been back by now. Erica dialed her boyfriend's number on her phone and waited impatiently for his voice to sound through the tiny speaker of the phone. But instead, the call went straight to voicemail. Erica drew in a deep breath and ran to the bathroom, where she grabbed Michelle's bathrobe and threw it on over her sweats and long, baggy T-shirt.  
"Aria, come on." Erica commanded to her vampire chara, who was still half asleep.  
"To a girl scared of dark, to a creature of the night; CHARA CHANGE!" Aria exclaimed. Erica grew fangs and a black choker necklace appeared around her pale neck. Erica then ran with her vampire super speed out the door and down the street, staying on the opposite side of the road in which Kairi walked on and only keeping her eyes to the side in which the bakery was, in case she were to pass it. Once there, she entered the bakery to see only the owner there, mopping the glossy tile floors.  
"Hello Erica! How can I help you tonight?" The male shopkeeper asked happily.  
"Did a boy with green hair and glasses walk in here by any chance?" Erica asked as she bit her lip.  
"No. I haven't had a customer since last night, sorry darlin." The man responded. Erica nodded and thanked the shopkeeper before exiting through the glass doors. The next thing she saw horrified her. There on the street was a body sprawled out and covered with a mild amount of blood. Erica ran to figure, unaware of who it was. When she was close enough to tell who it was, she fell to her knees and checked for a pulse. She in fact felt one but it was very faint.  
"OH GOD NO!" Erica screamed. She fumbled for the phone and dialed the number everyone knew; 911. What felt like hours past before sirens were heard. Pretty soon an ambulance arrived and pulled the motionless body onto a gurnie and into the vehicle. Erica was crying hysterically as she sat next to her boyfriend's damaged body. Erica, once again, picked up her phone and dialed Michelle's number.  
"Yea Erica baby what do you need?" Michelle asked on the other end.  
"HI ERICA!" Yaya and Kukai screamed on the other end of the line. Michelle pushed them away and then realized Erica was crying.  
"Erica sweetie what happened?" Michelle asked in a calm yet demanding tone.  
"Kairi." Erica started through sobs. "Oh god get to the hospital now." Erica finished right as she dropped her phone due to her shaky hands.  
"Heart rate is stable but he's in bad condition. There might be internal bleeding." Erica heard a man who was tending to Kairi said. They arrived safely at the hospital and Kairi was loaded onto another gurnie and wheeled to a hospital room.

**Me: Them cliffhangers eh?**

**Erica: I. Hate. You. YOU %&*&^*%^&&^^&^%%$$$%&&&*Y^*&^%%%%$% #$%^ $%^ %^ $^%$ ^%E$ ^&^ ^&* &^^!**

**Me: AWWW I FEEL LOVED!**

**Amu: Go die in a hole.**

**Me: Anyways... sorry for the late update. My computer has been a llama and I'm surprised it let me type. *HUGZ READERS* =w= PANDA HUGZ FOR ALL! R and R because that swagger makes your grandma go insane! BYE FOR NOW! Oh and before I go I want to thank MissDomo121 (aka: Arelly, Squisy, watever) for making me update by texting me at like four in the morning. BYE GUYZZZ!**


	36. After the Accident

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to FUCKING SAY IT AGAIN.**

**Me: I back and I AM SO PISSED OFF!**

**Ikuto: We don't want to know about your personal problems.**

**Me: (ignores Ikuto) Stupid Ronny kept talking shit about Andrew and it made Andrew cry so we beat up Rony in an alley. And on top of that the guy I love is in love with my best friend. T.T FUCK MY LIFE. You guys r all I got, Thanks for staying with me all these chapters. Love you guys.  
God dammit my phone is all wet from me crying on it. Watever. Love you guys Enjoy yet another god damn chapter.**

Erica sat on a chair next to the hospital bed as she waited impatiently for the rest of the teens to get to the hospital. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Michelle, Ikuto, and Kukai sweating and panting while looking angry. The rest of the chara owning kids piled into the small room and crowded Kairi's bed.  
"Shit." Michelle breathed out. Her bangs covered her face as she bowed her head. She suddenly punched the nearest wall and leaned against it while muttering words inaudible to anybody. Erica wiped her tears as smoothed Kairi's hair.  
"He's in a coma." Ikuto stated and shook his head.  
"No shit, Idiot." Michelle sneered.  
"It's not your fault, and it's not my fault so you don't have to be mad." Ikuto retorted angrily. Suddenly, a 'smack' sound filled the room. Michelle stood with her hand raised, towering over Ikuto, who was clutching his now red cheek.  
"It _is_ my fault. I could've stayed and none of this would've happened!" Michelle yelled as tear streamed down her pale cheeks. Then a tall, male doctor entered the crowded room.  
"I'm sorry. But only one person in the room at a time." He said. Michelle looked at Erica, walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head.  
"We'll be right outside." Michelle whispered and all but Erica exited. Erica turned her attention to her sleeping boyfriend and she slipped her hand into his. All of a sudden, Kairi's eyes shot open as he sat up. Erica was so shocked, she jumped up from her chair.  
"K-Kairi!" Erica exclaimed. She was about to call for the others, but Kairi put a finger to his lips, telling his girlfriend to be quiet. Erica sat back down and focused all her attention on her green-haired samurai. Kairi looked down at his stomach for a second and let out a sigh, as if he knew something she didn't.  
"Erica. I love you. More than anything in the whole entire world, and I will love you forever and always, promise me you'll never forget me?" Kairi asked very quietly.  
"I love you too Kairi, but what do you mean 'Promise you'll never forget me?" Erica asked, puzzled. Before Kairi could answer, he sank back down into the bed and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and said while breathing out:  
"I... love you." All Erica could hear after this, was the heart monitor going "BEEP" Now Erica was no doctor, but she knew what this meant. Out of no where, doctors rushed in to the room and grabbed the shockers.  
"CLEAR!" A doctor called out and shocked Kairi. Erica was speechless in the backround as she was pressed up against the wall. After trying to revive Kairi about five more times, the doctor sighed and threw the uncharged shockers on a table.  
"Kairi Saionji. Date of death: January 10th, 7:40 p.m." The doctor said sadly. The words echoed through Erica's head about a billion times.  
"N-no." She wailed as hot tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. She walked over to her boyfriend's motionless body and grabbed his freezing cold hand. All Erica could do was cry. But she couldn't stand to see the dead body, so she ran out the door, tears flying behind her.  
'He's dead and gone... face the facts' Erica's mind screamed at her.  
"NO!" She screamed as she collapsed on the white tile floor, not caring that doctors gave her weird looks.

**Me: HE DIED! go ahead and get mad at me.. I DON'T CARE!** **I'm just so mad and upset. Damn it I got to go my keyboard is getting wet. R &R minna! bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Me: Back T.T feeling a bit better tho. Thanks for the pep talk guys I needed it. And btw Dakota, Arie does know that my crush is in love with her and she's supporting me but it's still sad.**

**Ikuto: Go to tell someone who cares.**

**Me: T.T Shut the fuck up before I send you to Antarctica and have penguins rape you...**

**Amu: O.O**

**Tadase: O.O**

**Utau: Um yeah well... enjoy I guess (takes a few steps back from me)**

Erica woke up in her warm bed and sat up quickly, forgetting the bed was in fact a bunk bed.  
"Ow." Erica said and held her throbbing forehead. Then she remembered... Kairi. Erica let out a huge sigh of relief when she realized that Kairi dying was all just a terrible nightmare. She got up out of bed and happily trotted down the stairs humming to herself.  
"Good MORNING!" Erica exclaimed in the kitchen, where everyone sat. The rest of the teens seemed tired, and sad at the same time. Erica glanced around, looking for her green-haired boyfriend.  
"Where's Kairi?" Erica asked, scanning the other kid's faces. Everyone else froze, realizing Erica thought it was a nightmare.  
"Erica, sweetie." Michelle started as she sat up from Kukai's embrace and hugged her small friend. "Kairi, died last night in a car accident."  
Erica felt something in her body crack, and realized it was her heart. It occurred to her last night was not in fact a dream and she lost one of her most important people.  
"Wha?" Erica croaked tears formed in her eyes. 'He's really gone?' She thought as she cried. Everyone, even the charas, embraced in a big group hug.

(Meanwhile somewhere else  
? Pov)

I woke up, feeling no pain. I looked all around me, to find myself alone on something that looked like a big, puffy cloud. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called my name.  
"Kairi!" The voice exclaimed. I looked around, and finally spotted an older woman, with a long white dress and long grey hair.  
"Um yes Ma'm?" I asked in my most polite voice. The old woman let out a small laugh.  
"Oh sweetheart, no need for that. You obviously don't recognize me. I'm your grandmother!" The woman said. My eyes widened.  
"B-but you died when I was three..." I trailed, surprised. My grandmother laughed and nodded.  
"Sweetie, what do you remember?"  
"Um. I was in a hospital bed telling my girlfriend I loved her and for her to always love and never forget me and..." I stopped, suddenly it occurred to me where I was.  
"I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked. The woman smiled very big.  
"Yes sweetheart, you're in heaven, but you aren't exactly dead.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There are three stages of dead. Not exactly dead, half dead, and dead dead. You are not exactly dead, which means you still have business on Earth or someone to take care of.  
'Erica' My thoughts screamed.  
"So, I can go back?" I asked hopefully.  
"Yes you can sweetheart, I'll talk to _Him _about it and then we can send you home." My grandmother stated. I smiled and imagined Erica in my arms again.

(Back with them other people)

"What do we do?" Yaya asked, still in tears from the tragic loss.  
"She needs time, it's better to leave her alone for a while." Rima stated softly. After breaking the news to Erica, she ran crying to her house (Everyone is living in Michelle's house to stay together) and locked all the doors. As for Luna, she was also heartbroken from her loss of Musashi and refused to come out of her egg.

(Back with that other guy)

"Are you ready?" My grandmother asked. I smiled and nodded, ready to go back to Erica and the others, and get Musashi back. My grandmother smiled big and touched my head lightly. Before I knew it I woke up on a cold steel table, completely naked. I looked around and found a blue robe that was a bit big for me but I didn't care. I looked round after slipping on the robe and found a door. I opened it to find the hallway empty, which was completely fine with me. I looked around before running towards the exit and out onto the abandoned sidewalk. I ran all the way to Michelle's house and flung open the door while breathing heavily. Everyone was in the living room, so I definitely had everyone's attention.  
"K-Kairi?!" Amu asked. She turned pale and almost fell over, but Tadase helped her.  
"WHAT?!" Michelle screamed. She ran to me and started pulling my cheeks to make sure I was real.  
"Ok ow." I said and pushed Michelle's hands away. Michelle yelped and flung the front door open before running out and over the short brick wall over to Erica's house. We all watched her open one of the windows, run in, and a few minutes later drag Erica out the front door.  
"HEY LET GO!" Erica screamed and tried to get out of Michelle's grasp. Michelle managed to drag Erica to us and she pushed Erica into my arms. Erica turned around and looked up at me. She instantly started sobbing and she buried her face in my chest.  
"Shhh... It's ok I'm here." I soothed and smoothed her hair.

**Me: Thanks for reading! OOHHHHHH SHHHHHIIIIITTTTT IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL. BYE MINNA R&R (panda hugs =w=)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Me: Hi! Um... Don't kill me! I'm sorry I've been having life problems and I couldn't write for a while. Life just sucks today. I am currently videochatting Arelly, and she convinced me to update so here I am! Thanks so much to you reviewers for reading! I love you guys! Um well yeah. Enjoy.**

(IT'S MY POV NOW MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA)

I woke up the next morning to someone sitting on me. I growled and opened my mulit-colored eyes to Rima, smirking at me.  
"What?" I snapped, still sleepy.  
"School. Get your ass up before I get Nade and Kukai." Rima retorted. I mentally groaned and sat up in my bed. I threw on the first thing I saw in my closet and raced down the hallway.  
"Good morning." I greeted everyone while adjusting my hoodie. I kissed Kukai gently on the cheek then checked my watched. 7:30... shit.  
"Let's go." Ikuto said and with that we left out the door. I had a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a piece of waffle in the other while walking down the street with everyone. We haven't had any insidents with Saaya and her slaves since Kairi's death, but I've had a bad feeling for a while. I hadn't realized I was staring into space until Ikuto grabbed my arm and yanked me back while a breeze blew by me. I blinked a bit then realized I almost walked into the street.  
"Are you ok?" Kairi asked me. I nodded and smiled.  
"Tired is all. Come on we'll be late." I answered and we all crossed the street and made it to school on time. The bad feeling I had got stronger as we entered the school gates. My friends regularly greeted me and we all walked to our seprate homerooms. Amu kept asking me what was going on. I finally broke and told her all about the bad feeling I had as we entered the warm classroom.  
"Get out reading books kids, or work on missing assignments." Ms. Kelemen ordered. The bell rang a half hour later and Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and I all walked to Algebra. Ikuto stood at the door of Mrs. Ramer's classroom, waiting for us. We entered the room and I was greeted by Arelly.  
"We have a sub today Michelle! It's Mrs. Tsuruta! She'll let us wear our headphones again!" Arelly exclaimed happily. Mrs. Tsuruta was one of the best subs this school ever had. She lets us listen to music on our phones in class". **(Not making this up guys) **I smiled slightly and sat at my desk. Mrs. Ramer recently changed our seats, so now I'm stuck in front of Pierre, the most annoying boy known to man. As soon as I sat down, my head was pounding and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The next thing I new, I was surrounded by Kairi, Yaya, and Erica.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, my head still pounding.

"We came to drop of some stuff for Mrs. Elmgreen. She said something about math workbooks." Kairi stated. I breathed a sigh and held my head. The pain was unbearable now and I felt as if my lungs would explode. What ever I had a bad feeling about must be coming soon. My thoughts were interrupted by the loudspeaker crackling loudly.

"_Attention students. We are now on lockdown. This is not a drill. There is a man armed with a gun on campus. Teachers, please lock all the doors and-"_ But the voice of the secretary was interrupted by the sound of a scream, a gunshot, and a low cackle.

"Saaya sends her love. I'm coming for you." A man's rough voice said and then more cackling could be heard. I knew it, we're all going to be killed.


	39. Chapter Um IDK I Lost Count

**Me: Sup guys. I know it's late but I wanted to add another chapter for you guys. Plus I can't sleep.**

(Michelle POV)

"You've got to be shitting me." I growled and stood up from my spot on the floor. The teacher put us students in the corner of the room with the lights off. Amu sat in Tadase's lap shaking while Ikuto continually looked at the door. Kukai pulled my arm which caused me to stumble back onto his lap. He held me tight and I sighed and thought of Saaya. That bitch. She can go ahead and kill me, but if she hurts a hair on any of the other kids' heads, I will personally choke her. I tried to relax, but then a boom came through the loudspeaker.

_"You here that kids? Each time I kill you'll hear that_ sound." The same man's voice from before announced. I growled and stood up.

"That's fucking it." I said. The rest of the kids other than Kukai and them looked at me surprised. "Emi." I commanded. My hair turned black and red and scythe felt good to be in my hands.

"Huh? What's happening?" Amu looked surprised. I examined what she was looking at. Dia seemed to look really determined and almost scary.

"Kids shouldn't die." Dia whispered to herself then smirked. Amu was engulfed in a blackish-yellow light. When I regained my sight, I saw a brand new chara change by Dia. Amu had a black mini-skirt, a yellow blouse/ tanktop, black and yellow striped tights, and long black boots. Her hair now reached her waist and was cut in an Emo style like mine.

"Nice." I complimented. I unlocked the door after everyone else chara changed and we exited. Ikuto made sure the door was locked behind us and we walked outside. I heard laughing nearby and the sound of another boom on the loudspeaker. I grimanced then jumped onto the roof of the buildings. Saaya's minion wielded a red sword, and I assumed thr red was blood. The man didn't notice us yet so I took this as the perfect chance to use the new weapon Emi congured up. I pulled a sleek silver ninja star from my hoodie pocket and threw it right into the man's left shoulder. The man shouted in pain then looked straight at my cold, heartless red and blue eyes.

"You want us? Come get us bitch!" Yaya yelled. I smirked a bit at this little girl's behaivior. Anyway, since the man was a demon along with his boss, he jumped on the roof with ease then charged at the closest person to him, which was Amu.

"Oh hell to the no, Bitch" Tadase screamed and ran toward Amu and the man. Tadase, surprisingly, kicked the man in the stomach and then punched him in the face. I had to cover my mouth to hold back my laugh. It's always funny when Tadase gets jealous. The man sank to the ground with blood seeping from his mouth. He did manage to cut Tadase on the shoulder, though. Tadase didn't seem to notice at all. The police, coming out of no where, arrested the man and stuffed him in a cop car. We hid so the adults and teachers wouldn't see us. It actually turns out, no one was killed. The guy just tried to scare us. I'm glad no one got hurt. The teachers told us to go home and calm down, and we all kindly accepted. Once home, I got a very surprising phone call.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I was surprised to hear my aunt's voice yelling in spanish at me. I protested at her crazy idea but she refused. I had no way around this at all. I hung up the phone, then turned to the curious looks of my friends and boyfriend.

"Well guys, looks like we're going to Italy." I announced.

**Me: Like I said, it's late and I'm tired, so sorry for the loss of words. If you guys have any questions, put them in the review section or whatever and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Arigato and goodnight.**


	40. Cupid's Arrows, and Water Parks

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I wanted to make a Valentine's day chapter. VERY LATE I'M SORRY.**

**Arelly: KOALA TIME!**

**Me: O_O the words have been spoken. Enjoy.**

(One day on the swings in Michelle's backyard)

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Nagi said and smiled at his blonde girlfriend. Rima kissed Nagi's cheek and hugged him. All this gift giving was going on while Ikuto sat like a loner on the slide. But above, something chaotic was happening.  
"GIVE THEM BACK!" Eru screamed. Yoru just laughed as he flew away from the angry angel. Why was she mad you ask? Yoru stole her special love arrows, only given to her on Valentine's Day from her close friend, Cupid.  
"Be careful!" Sakura and May said and sighed when their commentary was ignored. Yoru laughed and swung the arrows around him. Yoru then dropped one of the fifteen arrows down below onto the ground. The arrow fell far down and hit an unsuspecting Utau right in the hind quarters. Utau then looked up and fell in love with the first person she saw... Kukai Sohma. Utau looked up at the red-head on the swing with hearts in her eyes.  
"Oh Kukai.. you look so cute!" Utau exclaimed and glomped him. Just then, Michelle walked into the backyard carrying a box of chocolates she made for her boyfriend. She dropped the chocolates and stood there.  
"What the hell Utau?!" Michelle shouted angrily. Above, all the charas were beating up Yoru, who still had the arrows. Yet again, another arrow dropped but instead of hitting a person, It hit a chara. That's right, unsuspecting little Kiseki now has an arrow in his butt. Kiseki immediately looked up at Kusukusu flicking Yoru, and he grabbed her from behind and hugged her.  
"Paws off 'fore I kick your ass." Rhythm growled and grabbed Kusukusu's arm and pulled her protectively into the hug. But Kiseki just kept chasing after Kusukusu.  
"Alright! ENOUGH!" Mika yelled and stole the arrows from the neko chara. Unluckily, she bumped into Temari, who gasped then hearts formed in her eyes. Temari looked up and the first person she saw, and well you know the rest. But this first person just happened to be... Yoru.  
"Oh... CRAP." Yoru screamed and flew away as the violent little kimono wearing chara chased after him. The charas kept dropping the arrows and sticking eachother with the arrows, not learning for their mistakes. Amu ended up falling for Nagihiko, Ikuto for Michelle, Kairi for Tadase (don't ask), Tadase for Arelly, Erica for Nagihiko, and Rima oddly with a brick wall. As for Yaya and Nade, they just went inside while saying:  
"I'm done with this crap."  
"GET BACK HERE TSUKIYOMI!" Kukai yelled and ran after Ikuto, who was chasing Michelle around the yard.  
"Oh wall-chan your so cute!" Rima exclaimed and attempted to hug the brick wall. Suddenly, a flash of light engulfed the whole backyard.  
"HOLY CRAP WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ERU?! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY ARROWS WHAT THE HAY HAY?!" Cupid shouted at the little angel, who hid behind Emi, Aria, Iru and Marci.  
"Not her fault, so don't blame it on my sister." Iru growled.  
"She's like our sister too, so we protect her. If anyone's to blame, it's the stupid cat being chased by the angry geisha." Emi stated and patted Eru's head. Cupid turned to Yoru, and sighed heavily. He then grabbed blue arrows from his gold quiver and shot each one at all the kids who were affected.  
"Wha?!" Michelle said as she pushed Ikuto away as he was hugging her. Rima sat confused against the wall. Everyone was back to normal, trying to forget everything that happened. Nade and Yaya came back outside and sat on the grass.  
"So... about Italy." Yaya asked.  
"Oh yeah... my aunt wants us to visit her in Italy, we're set to go in a few days." Michelle explained.  
"Oh I can't wait! I've never been to Europe!" Amu exclaimed happily. Michelle and Nade giggled.  
"And we'll be far away from Saaya." Utau added, then jumped up all of a sudden. "It's as hot as hell today, LET'S GO TO RAGING WATERS!" She suggested. If you didn't know, Raging Waters is a really fun, really big water park.  
"Alright... but I'm driving." Ikuto agreed and smirked.  
"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.  
"Michelle should drive." Tadase suggested.  
"I'm only fourteen Tadase." Michelle answered.  
"Utau you drive." Rima said.  
"Alright, let's go then." Utau said and ran into the house with everyone following her. Everyone packed a swim suit, but little did the girls know, Utau switched all the girls' swim suits with ones of her choice. Which meant this outing was going to get interesting.  
"Let's go then!" Kukai exclaimed happily as everyone piled into Erica's parent's van, which is now always parked in Michelle's driveway. Utau drove and then turned onto the freeway. Since the ride was about an hour long, everyone brought something to do. Yaya brought like, fifty pounds of candy, Michelle brought her IPhone that she was sharing with Kukai, and everyone else brought their IPods. An hour later, they arrived at the water park.

(UTAU POV)

It was like as hot as hell, so I suggested the water park. Best idea ever right? I also switched the girls' one piece bathing suits for bikini's. I'm on fire today! We all entered the water park, payed for parking, and waited for the tram thing to pick us up. This place is huge! It's in the mountains kinda and well the whole mountain thing they use is probably the size of Disneyland. Plus, there's a whole bunch of wildlife everywhere. I sat in between Yaya and Ikuto and we all turned around in our seats to talk to everyone else. I wore some pink pastel short shorts, a white flowing tanktop, and white sandals. Yaya wore a light pink sundress, Nade wore a purple sundress with a cute sun hat, Amu wore black short shorts, and red tanktop with the words "Infinity" on it, and red sandals. Michelle wore galaxy short shorts with black sandals and a while tanktop. Erica wore light red capris, a blue tanktop, and blue sandals. Rima wore a cute little peach sundress with white sandals. Arelly wore a galaxy tanktop, jean short shorts, and white sandals. All the boys wore simple shorts and white T-shirts varying in black, red, green, and blue. They only brought sets of trunks and I didn't bother messing with their outfits. But I did play a prank on Tadase by switching his blue trunks with crowns, for a speedo. This is going to be good. The tram finally arrived at the gates of the waterpark and we all piled off. It wasn't exactly summer, but the waterparks in this area are always open because it's alway hot hear, or at least that's what Michelle told me.  
"Let's go get a few lockers, change, then grab a bite to eat." Amu suggested. We all nodded and went to one of the desks that was under a huge shaded canopy.  
"How may I help you today?" The guy at the desk asked and flashed a smile. He looked like a surfer.  
"Um six lockers please." Ikuto asked politley. He payed and we took the keys back to the locker area. Since we only got six lockers, everyone had to share with someone. I shared with Amu and Yaya, Michelle shared with Erica and Nade, Rima shared with Arelly, Kairi shared with Tadase, Ikuto shared with Kukai, and Nagi got his own locker. I rushed the girls in the changing rooms to change and as soon as Amu reached in her bag, she screamed.  
"UTAU HOSHINA WHAT THE FU-" But Michelle slapped a hand over Amu's mouth before she could cuss in front of a class of 2nd graders on a field trip.  
"Your welcome." I said and smirked.

**Me: Sorry for the late chapter, but life has gotten hectic. But I'm actually going to Italy again on March 17 and I'm staying for a week or two, so I might update from there if we get the internet figured out, but I'll be busy with the art awards and all that crap. Anyways hoped your enjoyed! And this water park chapter with continue tomorrow or later tonight.**

**Ikuto: LOL YOU GAVE TADASE A SPEEDO?! LOL LOL OMFG**

**Tadase: (enters room) What you guys talking bout?**

**Amu: Hehe nothing.  
**

**Tadase: Ok then...**


	41. Wave pools and terror

**Me: SUP GUYS. It's like 7:20 p.m. and I'm ready to update! **

**Ikuto: Your just a loner.**

**Me: -_- I actually tend to like my story and my readers so would you kindly shut up.  
**

**Kairi: I gave her polite lessons.**

**Rima: Good. NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kairi: I've yet to teach Rima .-.**

(Still Utau POV)

"UTAU HOSHINA DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME WEAR THIS!" Michelle and Erica screamed in sync. I smirked.  
"Just wear it you scardy cats!" I shouted back. A few guys were already standing outside the locker rooms, waiting for my friends to come out in their oh-so revealing bathing suits.  
"Alright! GET OUT PERVS!" I yelled at them. They all scattered after I gave them my famous 'Leave before I frickin whoop your butt' look. Everyone came out of the changing rooms blushing. Every girl wore a revealing bikini, all the same style, but in different colors.  
"Utau..." Rima begged as she tugged at her orange swinsuit and pouted. All of a sudden, I heard a wonderful, angelic voice screaming my name.  
"UTAU FRICKEN HOSHINA WHAT THE &#%$ DID YOU GIVE ME TO &^*%#$% WEAR?!" Tadase screamed. All the girls turned to me and smiled, then rushed out to see my latest prank. When we exited, there stood Tadase, in the bright neon speedo I stuffed in his backpack. Sometimes I'm jealous of him, I mean his legs are better looking than mine.  
"Utau." Tadase growled. The girls and I were too busy laughing to pay the angry blonde prince any heed. As for Amu, she was blushing as Ikuto smacked his and over her innocent eyes. Tadase walked back into the changing rooms and my eyes followed him. I watched as the blonde picked the lock on some other locker and took random swim trunks out. He slipped the trunks on over the speedo and came back to us.  
"I will totally get you back." Tadase said as he grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her from Ikuto.  
"YAYA WANTS TO GO TO THE WAVE POOL!" Yaya yelled, grabbed my hand and Nade's, and ran for the wave pool, with everyone else trying to keep up. I swear, I shouldn't have let her eat all that candy. When we arrived at the wave pool, I was surprised that it wasn't very crowded. Maybe twenty to thirty or so people were swimming in the clear water. Yaya was first to run into the wave pool, and the rest of us glared at the guys who stared at her. Pervs, just cause I gave her that outfit doesn't mean... oh wait that was the whole point.  
"Come on, Utau!" Amu cheered and pulled me into the water. I'm just glad the water was warm or else I would've clawed Amu's face. We all decided to play a game of Marco Polo, so we went in different directions. I chose to go farther toward the wave pool because Yaya, who was it, is afraid to go that deep. When I was sure I was far enough, I stopped to relax. I lied on my back and closed my eyes just for a moment. All of a sudden, something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down underwater. Whatever grabbed my ankle had major claws and I was sure I was bleeding, but that wasn't the most important thing right now. I was running out of breath, and when the thing finally pulled me all the way down, my lungs felt as if they were going to explode. I opened my eyes to see who my attacker was, and to no surprise I saw Saaya watching me drown while smiling. Her face seemed weird though. I was red and her eyes were pure black. Her nails were a whole other thing. They were actual claws that were as sharp as a knifes. My vision became dizzy and spotted, but I managed to kick and kick harder and harder. On the third try, I kicked Saaya in the face, causing her to let go. I swam as fast as I could to the surface, my lungs burning and my throat stinging. When I reached the surface I clung to the wall and panted heavily. Everyone got out of the pool and ran over to me.  
"Utau?! Utau?! Are you ok?" Amu asked frantically. I nodded weakly and with the help of Kukai and Ikuto, pulled myself out of the pool.  
"Saaya *cough* tried to kill me." I explained and kept coughing.  
"Oh Utau." Michelle said and patted my shoulder.  
"Where the hell were the lifeguards?" Nade asked angrily. We all looked up at the life guard towers surrounding the wave pool, only to see the white high chairs covered in blood. There was one chair though, that had a living boy. He was my age and quivering as he was being held by Saaya, who was clawing at his throat and smiling flirtatiously at him. Saaya then turned her head at me and smiled at very creepy smile. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

**Me: Now it's 7:49 p.m. and I have to read for homework -_- Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Utau: Your mean -_-**


	42. Airplanes and Love songs?

**Me: IM BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

**Ikuto: Oh no.**

**May: She's high again**

**Me: *snorts* no way!**

**Everyone: -.-'**

**Ikuto: OH PLLLLUEEASSEE!**

**Me: You wanna go? *pulls out chainsaw***

**Ikuto: Sure *leaves room***

**Me: BITCH!**

**Juan: Gurl you do need him *snaps in a circle***

**Me: I know T.T**

**Amu: Im confused here...**

**Me: Do do do do do DORA!**

**Utau: Let's just get this over with...**

(NO ONE'S POV)

Utau woke up in a daze. She felt dizzy and her head was pounding. She looked around to see her in the girls' room.  
"Glad your up." Amu said and smiled. Utau smiled a bit then rubbed her forehead.  
"How long have I been out?" Utau asked as she twirled her long blonde hair around her pointer finger.  
"A few days actually. We're leaving for Europe tomorrow. Well actually, we're going to England first, because it's a two-part flight." Amu answered.  
"A FEW DAYS?!" Utau screamed. Just then, Michelle and Rima walked into the room.  
"Yup. Four days, Utau." Rima said and patted her head. "Anyways, lets start to get packed." Utau nodded and shoved some clothes into her suitcase along with: make-up, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and other stuff. All of the suitcases were set in the living room for the next morning. The flight left at 5:30 a.m. so the kids went to bed early.

(The Next Morning)

Rima hit the alarm in the morning at 4:30 a.m. She flung herself out of bed and threw pillows at the other sleeping girls.  
"I'M UP!" Michelle shouted while Rima kept hitting her with the pillow. Erica sat up and rubbed her eyes, then got up to wake up the boys. All the girls walked into the boys' bedroom and hit the sleeping boys with pillows.  
"HEY!" Kairi shouted and gently tackled Erica and kissed her forehead. Everyone got up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Cereal was poured and bacon and eggs were sizzling on the stove. After eating breakfast, it was about 4:50 and the taxi van arrived to take everyone to the airport. At the airport, it wasn't very crowded. There were about twenty to twenty-five people waiting for the plane to arrive. It was now 5:20 a.m. and they plane was to arrive at the terminal in ten minuets. Ikuto sat down and yawned then rested his head on the lap of the girl closest to him, which was Amu.  
"NEKO PERVERT COSPLAYER!" Amu shouted but didn't move at all. People turned their heads toward her then focused their attention back to what they were doing.  
"Flight 107 leaving to London, England please line up at the terminal doors." A man's voice crackled over the loudspeaker. The guardians all stood up and strolled over to the flight doors, arm in arm.

(Rima POV)

So we were walking in the doors arm in arm like crack heads. I couldn't help but laugh. As we stepped outside, the hot air greeted me and I immediately started sweating. As soon as we got on the plane, I saw the flight attendants making googly eyes at the boys. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat. B2, right next to Nagi and some random little boy. Behind us were the others, yelling about Ikuto and his pervertivness. I let out a deep sigh and sat down on the comfy airplane chair. Oh who am I kidding, this seat is the most uncomfortable thing in the world! Great, a nine-hour plane ride sitting in this piece of shit. I slouched in my seat and turned on my phone, ignoring the safety instructions that the flight attendants were giving. I played an episode from my favorite anime, happy to hear the familiar voices in my head.  
"Is that Kingdom Hearts?" The boy next to me asked. He looked around the age of ten and had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Yeah." I responded, but a little to coldly than I wanted it to sound. The boy just smiled and chuckled.  
"What's your favorite character?" He asked while trying to get a better look of my phone. I couldn't help smiling.  
"All of them." I responded and giggled a bit. He nodded then we proceeded to talk about the anime.

(An hour later still Rima's POV)

I fumbled to untangle my headphones and I jammed the chord into the tiny T.V on the back of the chair in front of me. I was interrupted by a woman's voice on the loudspeaker.  
"Ok everyone may I please have you attention. One of our passengers, Jack, is going to play a song on his ukulele for a very special girl he met, named Rima." The woman's voice said. As soon as I heard my name I spit out my water and started choking. Jack, a.k.a the little ten year old into Kingdom Hearts, came up to me and started struming his ukulele. **(A/N: I don't own this song. But it's a good song if you want to look it up. It's called I'm Yours by Jason Mraz)**  
"_Well a you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back."_ Jack started. I heard Amu and the others giggling behind me and I shot them death glares. Thank god Nagi is in the bathroom, or else this little kid would be toast. I didn't realize my face was red until Michelle pointed it out. The boys started chuckling and I flipped them off, then turned back around and sank lower into my seat. I tried my best not to make eye contact with Jack, but it was pretty hard because he was staring at my eyes. I then heard someone clear their throat behind me. I swallowed hard then turned to see Nagi with and weird expression on his face. Jack took one look at Nagi, then at me, then booked it, with my angry boyfriend right on his tail. All of my friends broke out into laughter behind me while I just put my headphones in and sank lower in my seat. Only eight hours to go... Oh this is going to be a long flight.

**Me: I know it's short but I think it's cute. This actually happened to my friend Jeweliana yesterday. Her and this random ten year old were talking about kingdom hearts next thing you know, he was singing to her LOL it was so cute.**

**Jack: *is being chased by Nagi* HELP!**

**Ikuto: *holds up flag with Nagi's name on it* GO NAGI GO! *waves the flag*  
**

**Nagi: YOU BETTER RUN BITCH!  
**

**Me: Well yeah... um R&R**


	43. When in Rome BUILD THEM FORTS!

**Me: IM BAAAAACCCCKKKKK!**

**Everyone else: *hits me with frying pans***

**Me: Ok OW!**

**Ikuto: Happy BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: WHAT DUH HECK IS GOIN ON?**

**Rima: TELL THEM THE SURPRISE!**

**Me: I was getting to that... Anyways, next weekend (The 15th) I'm going to visit my cousin, who you all know as... ARELLY!**

**Arelly: She's visiting me before she leaves to Italy!**

**Me: So in a few days, we'll have a special chapter made by the both of us!**

**Marci: Enjoy this chapter~nya!**

(Still on le plane with seven hours left to go)

"Here you go." The flight attendant said as she handed Utau and Ikuto a tray full of food. We still had like eight hours to go, so everyone had to get comfortable.  
"Hey, watch this." Utau said as she quickly grabbed a can of beer from the passenger in front of her, who was sleeping, and poured the remains of alcohol into her cup of milk.  
"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, watching the cup cautiously, making sure his little sister didn't drink the tampered milk.  
"Just watch." She retorted. "Oh Yoru.." She sang and the little cat chara floated over to them.  
"What~nya?" Yoru asked. Utau placed the cup of milk on her tray.  
"Here's some milk if you want any." Utau offered. Ikuto's eyes widened and he immediately knew where all of this was going.

(Five minutes later)

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoru shrieked and floated around clumsily. Miki shook her head and tried to catch her neko boyfriend.  
"How is this funny?" Ikuto asked as everyone else was laughing.  
"It's not.. this is priceless!" Amu said and wiped the tears from her eyes while clutching her stomach. Yoru then came around and danced to the robot on the top of his owner's head.  
"You guys wanna know a secret?!" Yoru screamed. Everyone nodded.  
"IKUTO KEEPS A PICTURE OF AMU NEXT TO HIM WHEN HE SLEEPS!" Yoru yelled. Everyone cracked up, except Amu and Ikuto. In fact, and you might want to mark this in the histroy books, Ikuto was blushing.  
"Make.. it ... stop!" Michelle managed between giggles. Tadase for one was fuming in his seat.

(An hour later)

"Ow." Yoru complained as his girlfriend put an icepack to his head.  
"No more alcohol for you, love." Miki said in a calm voice as she kissed Yoru's forehead. Yoru smiled slightly then rested his head in Miki's lap and dozed off. Miki blushed at this but fell asleep herself. In fact, everyone was asleep. The next few hours went by fast and soon enough, the guardians were in the country of Italy.  
"MICHELLE! ARELLY!" A woman with a thick accent and long brown hair yelled as she ran up and gave her nieces a hug. Michelle put on brown contacts so her change of eye color was hidden.  
"Hi tia. I'd like you to meet everyone." Michelle started and her aunt immediately took a step forward to the foreign kids.  
"This is Tadase, Amu, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, Yaya, Erica, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko." Arelly introduced.  
"Nice to meet you! Please call me Patricia." Michelle's and Arelly's aunt exclaimed happily.  
"And might I ask which ones are your boyfriends?" Patricia asked, beaming. Michelle and Arelly blushed.  
"You're Michelle's boyfriend aren't you?" Patricia asked and pointed to Kukai.  
"You're a better guesser than my mom." Michelle stated.  
"Arelly dear, none of these young men seem like your type." Patricia said, examining each boy. "Can everyone get with their boyfriend or girlfriend so I can see the situation." Tadase hooked arms with Amu, Nagihiko with Rima, Erica with Kairi, Kukai with Michelle, and Utau forcefully took her brother's arm. The others hooked arms jokingly.  
"Utau... Let Go." Ikuto commanded and scowled at his sister, who only laughed but eventually let go.

(Later Amu POV)

I shared a hotel room with Nade and Yaya. It's so comfy in the bed. We all decided to rest until tomorrow so we could go on a tour in the morning. It's so fricken hot here, it's unbelievable. The only bad thing, I can't sleep at all. I sat up to see Yaya and Nade awake too.  
"Let's go." Nade said and grabbed our keycard and got up. We followed and walked to Michelle's, Rima's, Erica's, Arelly's and Utau's room.  
"Are you a serial killer?" I heard Erica's voice ask when I knocked.  
"Um no." I responded.  
"Then enter and may the force be with you." Michelle said. We opened the door to find everyone bouncing on the beds. Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi were also there building forts.  
"Where Tadase and Ikuto?" I asked.  
"Them lazy butts are sleeping under the beds." Kukai answered and sure enough when I looked under one of the beds, Ikuto was curled up with his eyes closed. I found myself staring at him. He really was handsome with his soft blue hair and calm face.  
"Jeez Amu, stare much?" Ikuto asked while opening on eye. I jumped back and hit Rima's fort.  
"YOU SHALL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY FORTRESS!" Rima shrieked and tackled me.  
"HEY!" I yelled and managed to escape. I hit Rima with a pillow and left her dizzy. While she was dizzy, I crawled into Kukai's fort and hid, only to find all of the charas, including mine.  
"I thought you guys were sleeping in my room." I asked, confused.  
"We got bored." Miki stated. I looked closer at her and noticed Yoru was also there, holding my chara close to him.  
"I'll leave you guys alone." I said and left the fort, completely forgetting about Rima until she hit me with a pillow.  
"OW!" I said as I was about to hit the floor, when a pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up.  
"Be more careful, babe." Tadase stated and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the new nickname and the gesture. I saw Kukai and Michelle wink at me from the other end of the room.  
"Let's ditch this joint and go explore." Michelle suggested.  
"But it's two in the morning!" Rima retorted.  
"Trust me, in Italy everyone happens at night. Plus all the metro stations are still open and I want to get gelato. It's safe to go out at night anyway." Michelle explained. We all nodded and exited the hotel, only bringing a map and water bottles. We walked all the way to the metro station and bought tickets then boarded the train thing and sat down in the available seats.  
"Ciao cuties." A girl about our age greeted Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai. She was obviously trying to hard because she had short shorts, and a revealing tank top. I growled but smiled a bit when Tadase moved closer to me.  
"Where are you guys off to?" The girl asked as she smiled flirtatiously.  
"We're going to get gelato with our friends." Nagi answered and Rima grabbed his hand and held it.  
"Well why don't you guys ditch these stupid girls and come to a party with me?" The girl asked. I growled and watched Michelle's hair turn slightly black and red while Erica's vampire fangs showed.  
"For your information, these girls aren't stupid and we love them. So can you please back of slut?" Ikuto asked angrily as he stood up from his small seat in the shadows, where apparently the girl couldn't see him. The metro stopped and the doors opened and we all stood up, knowing whether this was our stop or not, we wanted to get out of there. We left but I remembered I left my water bottle in there. I quickly ran back but stopped when I saw the girl talking into a walkie talkie.  
"They refused, Master, but they didn't suspect anything." The girl informed the person on the other end. The walkie talkie was so loud I could here the other person.  
"Don't worry, I'll be there to finish them off." A girl's voice said on the other end. A girl's voice. Saaya's voice. I ran outside the metro and back to everyone.  
"She's coming!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" Utau asked, looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Saaya. She's coming." I managed while sobbing. When will she leave us alone? When can I go to bed without fearing that I might get kidnapped or killed in my sleep. Tadase grabbed me into a hug and everyone else joined in. I heard some of my friends cursing and others crying softly. The ring of a phone interrupted our hugging. It was the phone Patricia gave Arelly to contact her.  
"Hello?" Arelly said into the phone.  
"Where are you guys?" I heard Patricia's voice at the other end of the phone.  
"We're at the pool in the hotel. Don't worry tia." Arelly responded. Patricia talked to her for a while, then Arelly hung up.  
"Come on. Let's hurry up and get gelato." Nagi said and we all walked in the crowded streets to find a gelato parlor.


	44. She's gone

**Me: IMMMMM BAAAAACCCCKKKK**

**Arelly: hola**

**Me: I'm with Arelly!**

**Ikuto: No one cares**

**Arelly: Nobody cares about you, you butt.**

**Me: Anyways, the ending to this fanfic is near.**

**Amu: NO!**

**Me: Yes. But fear not, I'll make another fanfic. For now enjoy the rest of the story.**

(Normal POV)

"Let's just go home." Amu said and walked away to the terminal. The gang was at the airport, ready to go back to America. Everyone followed her into the terminal and onto the plane. In the plane, there were hardly any people. There were so many empty rows it was unbelievable. Kukai and Michelle sat together and took turns playing temple run. Yaya, Utau, and Nadeshiko sat together and read a magazine. Nagi and Rima just fell asleep. Amu, Tadase, and Arelly played with their IPods, and Erica and Kairi read on Erica's IPad. Ikuto also fell asleep. The plane ride was long and boring, everyone ended up sleeping and when the plane landed at LAX everyone lazily dragged themselves out and got into a random cab.

* * *

(At Michelle's House)

"We'll be back." Kairi stated as he, Erica, and Tadase left to get the hamburgers Yaya begegd for.  
"Let's watch T.V." Utau suggested and switched the channel to America's Funniest Home Videos. A few minutes into the show, Utau smirked at Amu and Ikuto, who were talking. Utau smiled and snuck up on her older brother and best friends then didi the totally unexpected... she pushed their heads together and made them kiss. Amu and Ikuto pull apart immediatley and were about to yell at Utau when they heard something drop by the front door. None other than Tadase Hotori stood wide eyed and angry glaring at both his girlfriend and Ikuto. Apperently, Tadase only saw them kiss and didn't see Utau push their heads together.  
"T-Tadase." Amu said in a low voice. By that time, everyone in the house was silent and waiting to see what would happen.  
"I can ex-" Amu started but was cut off by the angry blonde.  
"Shut up, slut." Tadase said in a cold voice. The angry blonde turned to Ikuto and slapped him across the face then stormed into his room, leaving a crying Amu and a surprised Ikuto.  
"A-Amu. I'm so sorry." Utau whispered but Amu just ran to the girl's room and started sobbing. Everyone looked at eachother and sighed, knowing to leave the two of them alone for a while. Rima stood up first and applied ice to Ikuto's red cheek. They all sat down again, quiet and emotionless.

(HOURS LATER)

"Amu, come on you have to eat." Michelle begged as she pushed a salad and porkchop toward Amu. Amu shook her head and faced the wall again. The pinkette was pale and she didn't want to eat. Tadase didn't let anyone in the room. Ikuto on the other hand was apranoid about Amu's protection, so he set up a security camera in the girls' room. Night time fell an everyone went to sleep, little did Yaya know, she left the bedroom window open a crack.

(UNKNOWN POV)

I smirked as the stupid whiny brat left the window open. All the lights in the house were off, so I assumed everyone left to bed. I made my way into the bedroom and saw the sleeping girls all around on bunkbeds. I could have killed them right then and there, but I didn't. I grinned when I spotted Amu.  
"Oh you poor little bitch." I cooed as I stroked Amu's hair softly. I then grbbed a syringe and stabbed it into her arm. She woke up and was about to scream, but I injected the sleeping medicine before she could yell. When she fell asleep, I couldn't help but stare at her face. She looked ugly a hell. Why do boys go after her and not me?! I'm much more prettier than this stupid whore. I sighed then dragged Amu out the window and pushed her into the black van. Then fled to the airport.

(Normal POV)

"GET UP!." Arelly shouted as she slapped each boy on the head.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nagi yelled back and rubbed his head.  
"Amu's gone! And the bedroom window is wide open!" Michelle shouted. As soon as the words left Michelle's mouth, Ikuto shot up and went to the video camera in the girls' room and took out the disk. He raced to Michelle's Macbook pc and shoved the disk in. Everyone crowded around the laptop and watched the video. At first it just showed the girls sleeping but at exactly midnight, none other than Saaya Yamabuki climbed in through the window and stole Amu. Ikuto shut the laptop angrily and banged his fist on the wall.  
"What the hell do we do?!" Kukai asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Look and Yamabuki's pocket while she leaves." Tadase said as he rewinded the tape. If you squinted really hard, you could faintly see two plane tickets to New York in Saaya's pocket. Ikuto growled and grabbed the van keys.  
"Where are we going?" Yaya asked and Utau threw a random jacket at her.  
"New York." Kairi and Erica responded in unison and left out the door with Yaya right on their tails asking questions.

**Me: K thx bai :)**

**Ikuto: NOOOOO!**

**Amu: watever**


	45. In the state of New York

**Me: Sup guys. I'm currently updating from the airport in London so the chapter might be sucky with all the distractions.**

**Ikuto: Your chapters are always sucky**

**Me: *Counts down from ten then smiles* Please shut up before I throw you out the window.**

**Ikuto: *Takes a step back***

**Me: Please enjoy!**

(Rima POV)

"What the hell do we do now?!" Erica asked as we all scanned the airport in New York. It was cold here. I went closer to Nagi for warmth.  
"We need to get Amu." Ikuto responded in a low voice and walked off.  
'No duh." Michelle sarcastically retorted. All of a sudden the lights dimmed, leaving us in a bit of darkness.  
"What's going on?" I asked and moved even closer to Nagi, who put a protective arm around me. Suddenly, a laugh sounded over the loud speaker. A laugh all to familiar to us.  
"So you've come to find your precious Amu?" Saaya's voice asked. I swear is she does anything to Amu I'll go ninja on her!  
"Where the hell are you?!" Tadase yelled angrily. Saaya only laughed louder.  
"Downstairs in the tram. If you don't come in ten minutes or less I can't guarantee Amu will be alive when you get here. Good luck." Saaya threatened and then there was silence.  
"Which way is the tram?" Kukai asked desperately but Michelle tugged on his arm.  
"It's a trap." Michelle warned, but I was to busy fuming. Is Saaya really that much of an asshole?! Without thinking, I ran ahead down the stairs as fast as my little legs would take me.  
"Rima wait up!" Nagi called after me but I didn't slow down. Soon enough I heard everyone's footsteps following me. We reached the tram station downstairs and looked around slowly. All of the boys protected us girls while scanning the area. The next thing we all knew, we were dropped down underground somewhere in some kind of tunnel system. The faint sound of a chainsaw was heard behind us. We all knew what was coming.

(Normal POV)

"Shit! We have to run!" Ikuto demanded as he pushed everyone down the hallway. The poor kids were living in their own horror movie complete with a chainsaw wielding demon.  
"ILL KILL YOU ALL!" Saaya shrieked and held her bloody weapon of choice in the stabbing position.  
"What now?!" Yaya screamed as tears streamed down her face. Poor Yaya was living in a nightmare and with her baby-like personality and age she couldn't take it.  
"We just have to get out of this maze!" Utau responded and quickened her speed, making sure to keep the younger guardians in front of her.  
"Wait! I still have my pistol!" Erica stated and pulled out a sleek black gun from her belt.  
"That won't do crap! She's a demon she can only be taken down by fire or religion!" Michelle retorted as sweat dripped from her body. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever and seemed to get tighter and tighter.  
"Then let's find a church or something!" Rima shouted.  
"We have to get out of here first!" Arelly mentioned.  
"COME HERE MY VICTIMS!" Saaya shrieked and her footsteps seemed to become heavier and faster. The long black corridor soon faded and the teens found themselves in a subway tunnel.  
"How the hell did we get here?!" Tadase asked.  
"I don't know... but I know how to get out of here and a place we can go." Michelle said.  
"Where?!" Kairi asked.  
"My friend Dakota lives in this area. We can get help." Michelle explained. She turned back to the sound of Saaya's screaming and cursing then focused her attention to the stairs leading out of the subway.  
"Be very quiet but go quickly." Michelle commanded and everyone followed instructions and reached the streets of New York above the subway tunnel.  
"Whew... I thought we were gonners." Arelly sighed and wiped sweat from her face.  
"We're not out of the woods yet." Ikuto pointed out. Everyone made their way to the back of a building and rested for a little. No one was injured, yet. Michelle pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and held the phone up to her tired face.  
"Hello Dakota? Yeah it's me. Look I am in a situation. Do you still live in the same house?" Michelle asked the person on the other line. "Ok"  
"What did she say?" Amu asked hopefully.  
"We're going to Dakota's for a while." Michelle responded and brushed dirt off her jeans. Everyone stood up and ran in the direction which Michelle told them to go. After a half mile or so, they came upon a two-story white house with a brown driveway. They ran to the entrance and Michelle pounded on the front door while looking back to make sure Saaya wasn't following them. The door opened to reveal a tall girl with long brown hair in a braid that rested in her shoulder. She wore a deep red tank top and black skinny jeans with red converse.  
"Get inside." The girl commanded and stepped out of the doorway so everyone else could get inside. Dakota scanned everyone, worried. Michelle smiled a sad smile at the tall girl and sat on the thick black carpet.  
"What did you do now, Death Wolf?" Dakota asked Michelle. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.  
"Death Wolf?" He asked with the slightest smirk tugging at his lips.  
"My nickname for her." Dakota explained as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make Mac & Cheese.  
"Well Daka, we're being chased by a jealous demon." Michelle responded as she crawled over to the crying Yaya and held her in her arms like a small child.  
"That's a brand new level, even for you Michelle." Dakota said and sighed.  
"So what's new with you Daka?" Michelle asked as she stroked Yaya's hair.  
"A mean red-head moved in across the street." Dakota responded.

XXFLASHBACK DAKA POVXX  
I walked across the street and knocked on the white front door. A girl with red glossy curly hair answered the door. Her eyes seemed to pierce through my soul. She frowned when she saw me. I was about to give her a Welcome To New York gift basket, but she just cut me off.  
"I don't want your cookies." She growled and slammed the door in my face. I shrugged and walked back to my house, getting a strange angry and tense vibe from the house.  
XX End Flashback Normal POV XX

All the guardians looked at each other and nodded. Then glanced at the front door of Dakota's house. The looked back at each other.  
"Saaya." They said in unison.

**Me: Whew. I'm pooped. What'll happen next in this story. Find out soon! R&R** ***looks around* Wait where is everyone? *finds note on the table and picks it up***

**Dear Michelle:**

**We all hate you for making Saaya kidnap Amu. Go die in a whole with only penguins to rape you.**

**Hate,  
Rima and the others.**

**Me: *shouts to the sky* I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!**

**Dakota: *comes into the room***

**Me: *glomps Dakota* YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME! :D**

**Dakota: Get off or I will. *turns to audience* R&R guys. Hope you enjoyed!**


	46. Is it safe now?

**Me: Here comes another chapter! And everyone but Dakota still hates me T.T Anyways it's 10:58 here in Rome, Italy and I wanted to get typing. So here it is my lovely readers!**

**Dakota: Enjoy!**

(Normal POV)

"She's so close yet so far." Ikuto whispered as he stared at the house across the street through the window. Dakota looked at everyone confused.  
"The red-head across the street is the demon chasing us, and she might kill our friend." Rima explained, holding back tears from the idea that her best friend may already dead.  
"OH FUCK TO THE NO!" Dakota yelled and stomped toward the front door. Everyone's eyes widened and they grabbed what they could to stop the raging brunette. The guardians all threw cups of Top Ramen and Kraft Microwavable Mac & Cheese.  
"Ow. Hey you know that hurts more than you think!" Dakota shouted back at the guardians, who ran out of pasta products to throw at Dakota.  
"We don't want you to get hurt." Utau said and sighed. Dakota growled.  
"I CAN HANDLE SHIT!" Dakota yelled and ran in circles. Everyone sweat dropped, but their eyes widened when a small chara hovered over Dakota's shoulder. The chara had all black ninja gear and had her short white hair hidden in her ninja mask. Her blue eyes sparkled and her almost white skin glowed. She had a thin body and a tall figure.  
"Let's go, Misery." Dakota commanded and the ninja chara nodded. A ninja mask and tight black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and black boots appeared on Dakota's body. Her long brown hair was now streaked with white. Dakota hopped up onto the counter without a sound. Then she hopped to the stairs with ease. The ninja girl jumped onto her roof then to Saaya's house. Oh excuse me. Saaya's torcher chamber.  
"The window is open a crack." Misery announced in a quiet, slightly deep voice.  
"Rookie mistake." Dakota whispered and smirked, then jumped to the windows ledge and peeked inside. All she saw was a chair and a small light on in the room, other than that Dakota couldn't see a thing. Dakota silently opened the window and slipped in then neared the chair. It seemed there was someone sitting in the plain wooden chair. Dakota tip toed over to the chair and examined the figure.. It was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and she looked terrible. There were claw marks on her cheeks and dried blood on her face, arms, and a small puddle of blood on the tile. Dakota stifled her gasp and quickly untied the girl from the chair and picked her up with ease. Dakota then jumped out the window and onto the roof of her house. She climbed in through her bedroom window and shut it behind her. The guardians were all there, waiting for the brunette's return, and when they saw Amu, they went ballistic.  
"Oh my god." Michelle whispered as she put her open palm to her open mouth. Ikuto picked Amu up and set her on Dakota's bed while Utau was rushing to get bandages and peroxide. If you're wondering what Tadase was doing, he was at the other end of the bedroom, just staring at Saaya's house. He clearly did care for Amu at the moment, for he still though she cheated on him. Utau rushed back into the room with bandages, peroxide, and a set of clean clothes. The boys were pushed out of the room and downstairs so that the girls could clean up the pinkette. Amu was rinsed in warm water and the girls applied bandages and dressed her up in sweats and a big t-shirt.  
"I hope she's ok." Nadeshiko whispered as she held Amu's hand. Amu had bruises on her skin that refused to heal and red marks all over her face most likely from slapping.  
"We all do." Dakota whispered back and with that the girls left the room so Amu could rest.

(With a certain red-headed bitch)

"Oh AMU! ARE YOU READY FOR MORE TORCHER?!" Saaya yelled in a sing-song voice. When she received no response she smiled, thinking the pinkette might have bled out and died. Saaya entered the empty room and gasped.  
"Fuck! How the hell did she escape?! BOYS!" Saaya yelled and five men wearing black ninja gear came into the room and saluted.  
"How may we help you, Master?" One asked in a cold, almost robotic voice.  
"Find Amu Hinamori. Go to the airport and ask if they've seen these annoying brats." Saaya ordered and handed pictures of the guardians to her minions. The minions nodded, saluted, and jumped out the window.

(Back with le Guardians Amu POV)

I woke up feeling weak and my face and arms were stinging. I looked around the room only to see that my surroundings were unfamiliar. Oh no... maybe I'm in another torcher chamber...  
"Amu? Are you awake?" I heard Ikuto's voice say. I immediately froze. Ikuto stood in the door frame.  
"Where are we?" My voice croaked.  
"New York. But don't worry, we're going home soon." Ikuto responded. I never thought I would be so happy to hear his voice.  
"Ikuto." I said while tears welled up in my eyes and started to fall. Ikuto immediately came to the bed and sat next to me. He then pulled my into his lap and held me.  
"Shhhh no it's ok." Ikuto comforted and stroked my hair while I sobbed. I couldn't help but feel weak and helpless, but I also felt safe.  
"About what happened with the kiss." Ikuto started and I quieted so he could talk. "You know it didn't mean anything and that I only think of you as a little sister now right? Plus it was Utau who pushed out heads together." I nodded and smiled a bit.  
"Yeah. I only think of you as an older brother. Nothing more. And I like it that way. It makes me feel safe that your around." I responded and looked at Ikuto, who for once, was smiling not smirking.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ikuto said and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." Ikuto helped my off the bed and down the stair and I continually gripped his arm for support.  
"Amu!" Michelle exclaimed and everyone but Tadase rushed over.  
"How are you feeling?" A girl I didn't know asked.  
"Um fine thank you. But um who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Dakota. I got you out of that hell hole across the street and this is my house. I'm Michelle's childhood friend." The girl responded. Before I even knew what I was doing, I hugged Dakota tightly, leaving Ikuto's side for only a brief moment.  
"Thank you so much." I thanked her. She smiled and patted my head then turned to the kitchen.  
"WHO WANTS PANCAKES?!" Dakota exclaimed and everyone raised their hand.

**Me: Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLZ! **

**Ikuto: *comes back* I no longer hate you.**

**Rima: Same here**

**Charas: US TOO!**

**Utau: You're forgiven**

**Everyone else I forgot to mention because I was to lazy: US TOO!**

**Me: Yay! Anyways bye for now!**


	47. Don't cloe your eyes, she'll take you

**Me: OMG HAI GUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

**Ikuto: Why the hell are you so happy?**

**Me: I found an amazing story written by this girl. Oh my god it's so good.**

**Tadase: Is it a Tadamu story?**

**Me: *kicks Tadase out the window* NO IT'S AMUTO!**

**Amu: *feels my forehead* Are you feeling ok? You never read Amuto.**

**Me: Well now I do!**

**Ikuto: *Suddenly picks up Amu and spins her* DID YOU HEAR THAT, MY LOVE! SHE'S CHANGED!**

**Misery and Hope (OCs from another story): Enjoy **

(Normal POV)

"Oh my god Dakota, these taste amazing!" Erica exclaimed while trying to keep the savoury taste of Dakota's pancakes in her mouth.  
"I approve!" Yaya cried, holding a thumbs up. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes.  
"Yaya, did you just talk in 1st person?!" Utau asked, shocked at her friend's change of behavior.  
"Yup I did!" Yaya answered with a happy smile. Everyone smiled in return and went back to eating.  
"Are we leaving today?" Amu asked hopefully. She wanted to go back to the warm bed she called her own at Michelle's house. Ikuto smiled and patted Amu's head.  
"Yeah. We'll leave in a few hours then we'll go home." Ikuto said in a calm voice. The pinkette smiled back and then continued stuffing pancakes in her mouth. Suddenly, the doorbell could be heard. Dakota got up and looked into the peep-hole.  
"Hide guys, now!" Dakota whispered at the guardians and their charas. Everyone else hid while Dakota chara changed with Misery. Her hair turned white and she answered the door with a calm, unreadable face.  
"Can I help you with something?" The chara changed Dakota asked. The red-head who stood before her look into Dakota's now blue eyes with her piercing brown ones.  
"I'm looking for a tall pink headed girl. She's my... um... little sister and she ran off. When you see her can you contact me?" Saaya asked. Her voice like poison to everyone hiding in the house. Dakota put on a fake smile as Saaya handed her a piece of thick paper with her number on it.  
"Sure thing. I hope you find you sister. I'll keep an eye out." Dakota responded in a fake sweet voice but in reality she wanted to barf at the red-head.  
"Yeah thanks." Saaya thanked but out of the corner of her eye, saw what she came across the street to see. A stack of airplane tickets going to L.A. The ticket on the top or the pile showed a name Saaya was familiar enough with. It read: 4:00 p.m flight. Amu Hinamori.  
_'I knew it. Amu is here.'_ Saaya thought as she turned on her heel and walked back across the street. She only had until four P.M. to get Amu again when she's alone.  
"You guys should leave now." Dakota said to the guardians and their charas.  
"Why?" Rima questioned.  
"Saaya saw the plane tickets. She knows you guys are here and that you're going back at 4:00 P.M. She didn't see the flight number though because it was covered by a magazine. She'll be back and she might take Amu again." Dakota explained. Amu shuddered and tears began to well up in her eyes. Utau hugged her for comfort.  
"Let's go now." Ikuto stated grabbing his backpack and walking out the door. Everyone else followed after saying goodbye and thank you to Dakota. The guardians called a taxi van and went to the airport early, then checked into one of the hotel in the airport.

(Dakota POV time skip one hour. Time 3:25)

I yawned as I grabbed a carton or orange juice and chugged it down. Misery looked at me with disapproval.  
"What? I'm thirsty." I growled back then laughed. Misery rolled her eyes and floated away to go work on her ninja skills or whatever. I sighed, sat on the couch and switched on the T.V to the news channel.  
"_Reports or dead bodies ar enow being reported in New York as well as L.A. Each body having their blood extracted with a bite mark on their arms. Not only are these adults, but children also. Will the police ever catch this sick and twisted killer? Back to you Jen."_ The male news reporter stated. So this is what Saaya does in her free time. I felt like I have to puke. It was so sick and wrong. Before I could get up to get cereal, my front door was kicked down, revealing two men with guns and Saaya. I snuck upstairs, grabbed Misery, and hid under the bed. I'm not a coward or anything, I just needed a moment to plan. I heard the men walking upstairs, but heard Saaya stay downstairs. Thank you amazing hearing! The men kicked open the door to my room and I grabbed a thin pole from under my bed. One of the men got on his knees and looked under my bed, but he had another thing coming to him. I stabbed the metal pole into his eye and kicked him out of the way. Misery chara changed with me so I slipped out from under the bed and jumped to the top of my book shelf. The other man shot at me, but I dodged each bullet with ease. I kicked the shooter once, then punched his jaw and heard it break. The men were now both on the floor, one bleeding from his eye, the other gasping for breath and clutching his jaw in pain. I kicked the one not bleeding where the sun don't shine then made my way down the steps, holding one of their machine guns cautiously.  
"You bitch!" Saaya shrieked in a high pitch voice that would seriously annoy anyone to death. Before I could shoot at Saaya, the unthinkable happened. Well at least unthinkable to me the guardians had probably seen it before. Saaya's eyes turned all black and her nails grew to claws. Her skin turned red with scales and she grew bigger.  
"Holy shit." I mumbled and looked up at the demon who now put a hole in my roof. And out of all times, the home phone rang. Saaya chased me while screaming "I'll kil you!" over and over again. I picked up the phone, knowing that if it was my parents and I didn't answer, they would rush home from work and see what's going on.  
"Hey Mom." I greeted as I heard my mom's voice on the other end.  
"Hi sweety! Is everything going ok?" My mom asked. Right after she said that, Saaya let out an ear-splitting shriek and chased me around faster.  
"Honey, are you ok?!" My mom practically screamed on the other end.  
"Yeah Mom. I'm just playing Black Ops Zombies. I got to go I'm about to be killed by this annoying zombie, bye." I responded, hung up, and threw the phone at Saaya's face. She growled and managed to catch me off guard. She swiped a claw across my cheek, leaving my with bloody cuts on my face. Saaya was about to kill me, but instead, she craned her neck and squinted of into the distance. She growled, turned back into her normal form, and ran out of my house.

(Normal POV)

Saaya ran down the street and to the airport. When she was about to kill Dakota, she spotted an airplane leaving. It was four o'clock now. Saaya panted and ran faster so she could take of into the sky and take back Amu.  
"Hey. Are you alright?" Rima asked as Amu silently nodded and looked out the window. She gasped when she thought she saw red hair outside the airplane window. Ikuto saw her distress and walked over to the pinkette. The blue haired teen hugged the pinkette tightly and comforted her. An angry blonde who was watching from afar got up when he couldn't take it anymore.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tadase snapped at Ikuto, who only looked back at the blonde with cold eyes.  
"I'm giving her the love and affection you're not." Ikuto retorted angrily as all the pinkette could do was sit helplessly in the arms of her older brother figure.  
"Well Amu, who would you rather have by your side." Tadase asked in a cold tone. The pinkette felt tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know!" She cried and ran to the back of the plane and to a bathroom. Rima and Michelle watched Amu run past them and they turned back to Tadase and Ikuto and shook their heads in disapproval. Amu was sobbing her eyes out in the bathroom, only accompanied by the sound of whistling wind. Before she could get up and wipe her tears, something pulled her leg. Amu froze in fear when she saw a claw coming from a trap door wrapped around her ankle. Before she knew it, Amu was pulled down and into the air, falling to her doom in the arms of a demon.

**Me: They all hate me now so, yeah.**

**Dakota: I looked awesome *Dances to the duck song***

**Me: Anyways Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	48. It's over Isn't it?

**Me: We are BACK! Please enjoy this new chapter! And just to remind everyone we are soon coming to a close!**

**Erica: Please enjoy everyone!**

(Amu POV)

I cried and screamed as I tried to claw my way out of the box I was in. Saaya had stolen me again, and now I was trapped in a small wooden crate. Before I could let out another scream for the Guardians, I heard the engine of a plane. A plane. Oh no.  
"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked as tears streamed down my face. I hit my fists against the crate repeatedly until my knuckles started to bleed. I broke down crying.

(Back at the plane Rima POV)

It's been ten minutes since Amu ran to the bathroom. She wouldn't be in there that long. I shot up out of my seat and ran to back, ignoring Nagi's yells to come back.  
"AMU!" I screamed as I pounded on the bathroom door. Nothing. No sound.  
"AMU! AMU PLEASE?! ARE YOU IN THERE?! AMU!" I screamed repeatidley. Nagi came from behind me and kicked the bathroom door open, only to see it empty but with a trap door open at the bottom.  
"AMU!" I screamed again, falling to the ground with tears in my eyes. Nagi picked me up and took me back to my seat. He explained to everyone that Saaya took Amu again. Michelle growled and ran to the front of the plane. We all ignored the worried stares of the other passengers. I followed Michelle to the front and watched as she pressure pointed the co capitan and threatened the pilot.  
"Oh great so we're terriosts now?" Utau snapped behind me. Michelle shot a warning glance and took the speaker.  
"Hello passengers. Sorry to dissapoint you, but the plane needs to take a detour." Michelle said into the loud speaker.  
"Where is Saaya taking Amu?!" Yaya shrieked behind me. The poor girl was going into hysterics.  
"I found this in the bathroom." Ikuto said and held up a map of Paris, France.  
"If you wanna live, fly this plane to Paris." Tadase threatened the pilot. The scared pilot nodded and turned the plane around. About an hour later, Ikuto cracked.  
"I can't take this anymore!" He yelled, ignoring the stares.  
"Calm down, we'll be there soon." Utau tried but Ikuto stood up.  
"I can't calm down! Amu could already be DEAD!" Ikuto retorted.  
"We can only hope for the best." Erica whispered.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find her?" Rima asked. Michelle patted the little blonde's head. They had landed in Paris and were now searching for the missing girl.  
"Look up." Michelle said. Everyone looked up to see something flying in the dark night sky. But not something, someone. Actually two people, flying to the Eiffel Tower. Without hesitation, everyone ran to the famous landmark. Saaya landed on a very high platform and practically through Amu down.  
"Let's get this done." Saaya said and smirked at Amu, who cowered on the floor looking weak and helpless.  
"You know I'll kill your friends after I'm finished with you." Saaya snarled. Amu's eyes widened and she whimpered.  
"Don't hurt them. Please. Kill me but leave them alone." Amu begged but Saaya only thrust her knife into the pinkette's leg. Amu let out a scream of pain as blood poured from her leg.  
"My turn to talk." Saaya retorted. The demon slowly pulled the knife out of Amu's calf and cut the words 'worthless' on her stomach. More blood poured from the words and Amu cried at the unbearible pain.  
"Your so weak and stupid, Amu." Saaya cooed as she glided the knife across Amu's cheek.  
"Chara NARI!" The rest of the guardians cried, trying to use an easier way to get to the top of the tower. once on the platform below where Saaya and Amu were, they snapped out of their transformations.  
"It's too dangerous. Ikuto and I will go." Kukai stated but Erica, Michelle, and Rima were already climbing to the upper platform.  
"Let her go!" Erica screamed when they saw Saaya cutting Amu. Saaya turned to the three other girls and laughed.  
"What? Did the others give up?" Saaya asked when she didn't see anyone else come up. Rima growled and charged at Saaya with a pistol and holy water. Erica soon charged after her and was followed by Michelle. Rima sprayed the holy water on Saaya's legs and fired the pistol at her head. All Saaya did was laugh. The gun wound patched up as if nothing happened and the holy water only slightly singed her skin.  
"Impossible." Rima whispered. She was caught off guard when Saaya grabbed her by her neck and held her over the edge, daring to drop her.  
"Goodbye." Saaya growled and dropped Rima off the edge, leaving plummet to the ground thousands of feet below.  
"Rima!" Amu shrieked as she watched one of her best friends fall to her death. The blonde hit the ground below with a 'thump.' Rima Mashiro. First one dead.  
"YOU DEMON!" Erica screamed and hit Saaya with her machete repeatedly, tears forming in her eyes. No damage what so ever was done. Saaya pulled Erica in a head lock and tilted her head back.  
"Kairi." Erica whispered as tears fell from her chocolate colored eyes. Saaya slit Erica's throat and tossed her limp body to the side. Michelle looked at her best friend's cold, dead body with wide eyes. While Michelle was in a trance, Saaya thrust her knife into Michelle's back, laughing as she watched the brunette cough up blood and fall forward. Saaya turned to Amu and smiled. Amu could only watch in horror as Saaya tore the knife from Michelle's body then threw the knife right at Amu's throat. And if you know Saaya, you know she didn't miss. The knife pierced right through her neck. Amu gagged then... nothing.  
"Finally." Saaya sighed and dissapeared into thin air.  
"Rima!" Nagihiko called to the upper platform. When there was no response, he climbed up. Everyone followed him. They nearly fainted at the sight before them.  
"No... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Kukai screamed as he held his girlfriend's dead body close to his own, not caring that the blood was drenching his clothes. Tadase slowly walked towards Amu, not convinced that what he saw was reality.  
"Amu?" He whispered as he touched his girlfriend's cheek. He began sobbing and screaming her name over and over again. It's as if he had gone mad. All Nagihiko could do was desperatly search for Rima, or at least what was left of her. Utau looked off the dge of the tower and gasped.  
"N-Nagihiko." Utau stuttered, more tears falling from her already blood shot eyes. Nagihiko looked where Utau was pointing and saw a mix of blood and blonde hair on the ground below.  
"Rhythm now." Nagihiko demanded. His teary-eyed chara nodded. Nagihiko swiftly jumped down to the ground. He picked up his girlfriend's corpse and held it tight to him, her blood staining his jacket.  
"I should've went with you. I'm sorry." Nagihiko whispered as he sobbed. Kairi wrapped his jacket around Erica's cold body.  
"I know it's not right for a samurai to cry but-" Kairi started but emotions over took him and he sobbed uncontrollably. Tadase set Amu down gently then turned to look into the distance. He smiled wide **(Look up 'Maka creepy smile' in google images and picture Tadase smiling like the scariest one there.)** then ran to the edge and jump, preparing to meet the same fate as Rima. Ikuto tackled the blonde to the ground and pinned him down.  
"WOULD AMU WANT THAT?! HUH?!" Ikuto screamed in Tadase's face. Tadase froze and opened his mouth. He then began to scream Amu's name over and over again. Ikuto got off Tadase and huddled with everyone else who was crying. Because all anyone could do, was cry.


	49. Reuntited

**Me: Yeah I know I know you guys hate me for making them die but trust me my children it'll get better. Anyways some of you must think I am extremely selfish for making Erica and I die to get attention but that wasn't my intention. I actually wanted you guys to meet a character that is not made up and that will appear in this chapter. Anyways here we are! Enjoy! Oh and by the way this will be a super long chapter, special for you guys!**

(Yaya POV)  
It's been two months since Amu, Erica, Rima, and Michelle passed away. Nothing is the same without them. Their bodies disappeared, so we couldn't have a funeral. Tadase has gone insane. Literally. All he does is sit in a corner all day. The only food he eats is the soup I force him to swallow. He only gets up to go to the bathroom and maybe take a shower, but other than that, nothing. He occasionally starts sobbing and screaming Amu's name. Ikuto is the only one who knows what to do in those situations. He says you have to keep saying Amu will come back to him. Speaking of Ikuto, he doesn't talk at all now. He doesn't really smile anymore, but none of us do anyway. As for Kukai, well I found razor blades in his drawer. Did I metion we moved to a large apartment. Kukai said it wasn't right to stay in Michelle's or Erica's house. We haven't told their parents yet, in hopes that they might come back like Kairi did. But all of us know nothing like that will happen again. Kairi doesn't like to eat either. He hardly does anyway, I have to force him. Arelly moved back to San Fransisco with her family. Utau, she's being impossible. She locks herself in the closet and stays in there all day. She comes out with scars on her wrists. I think she and Kukai will be the next ones to go insane. Nagihiko... well he's a whole other story. He tried committing suicide five times already, each time trying to run in front of passing cars or jump off the twenty story apartment building. I'm practically keeping this whole 'family' together. As for the charas, they're depressed too. Kiseki is nearly fading, but he doesn't seem to care because he is in his own depression for losing Marci. Daichi is fading too, but more slowly than Kiseki. Musashi tries to remain strong, but you can see that he's starting to fade too. Pepe is actually becoming stronger, keeping everyone together. Eru and Iru are actually the weirdest charas here. They are actually becoming each other. I know it might sound crazy, but it's true. Iru is becoming more of a good girl and Eru is being really bad. Like just yesterday, Iru helped me make Tadase's soup. And Eru, well she tore up my homework. Need I remind you that we're not uneducated kids. But Kairi and I are the only ones who go. With Rhythm and Temari, well they're really upset. Rhythm isn't happy anymore at all. I've watched him cry himself to sleep in his egg. He won't let anyone go near him.  
"Tadase here." I said as I stuck the spoon in Tadase's mouth. Tadase shook his head and spit out the spoon.  
"Come on. Please? For me?" I asked as I stuck the spoon in his mouth again. Tadase gave in and let me feed him. After that, I went into Kukai's and Kairi's room and did a double-check for any knifes or razor blades. I did the same with Nagihiko's and Ikuto's room. I found about three knifes, a smaller number than before at least.

(IN HEAVEN AFTER BATTLE Amu POV)

I woke up feeling... empty. Images of last night flashed through my mind. I started sobbing when I remembered Rima being dropped, Erica's throat being slit, Michelle having a knife through her back, they all haunted me.  
"Why are you crying?" A voice asked. I spun around to see a little girl about the age of seven smiling. She had light brown curly hair that reached her shoulders, creamy white skin, big blue eyes, and she wore a long white dress. A flower wreath rested on her head and a white teddy bear was held in her arms.  
(A/N: Hey Arelly, wanna take a guess on who this is?)  
"N-no I'm fine." I answered and faked a smile. The little girl smiled wider and held out her hand for me to take. I took it and she led me around, showing me around the cloud wonderland called Heaven.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Samantha." A voice breathed. The girl and I spun to see Rima, Erica, and Michelle holding hands. Michelle and Erica were looking at the little girl with wide eyes.  
"Hi. Long time no see sis!" The girl exclaimed and smiled at Michelle. Michelle ran to the girl and hugged her. You could see Michelle crying hysterically.  
"I always knew I would see you again, Sammy." Michelle whispered. I looked to Erica for an explanation.  
"That's Michelle's sister Samantha, she passed away two years ago." Erica explained. I nodded and looked at the sister crying on the floor.  
"Hey um, not trying to ruin anything but, is there anyway we can go home Sammy?" Rima asked. Sammy turned to her and nodded.  
"Yup. But it might take a while..."

(Two month later when the girls go back to Earth)

We were in a cold room. I couldn't tell at all where we were.  
"Whoa." A man's voice whispered. We turned to see a guy sitting in a chair holding a knife. I looked down at myself to see I was only in a robe. And so was everyone else.  
"Don't worry. You're in a mortuary. But I'll let you out." The man said as he held open a door. We dashed out of there and onto the stairs on a big building. Our charas popped out of their eggs and  
"TO HOME!" We all yelled and ran towards the apartment. How do we know they moved you ask? Well let's just say we watched over.

(Back to Yaya)  
For some weird reason, the aura felt different. It almost felt like I was happier. I shook it off and ate my lunch. Next period was English.  
"Hey Yaya!" Andrew and Rachel yelled. I faked a smile. They come up to me everyday and ask where Michelle is. I lie and say she's visiting her parents. I don't have the heart to say anything. Finally, I went home with Kairi. We still had guardian business, but it was postponed while Ms. Lewis was on a trip. I entered the apartment and hung my coat in the coat closet. The one Utau doesn't use to hide in. I've made up my mind, to try it. The thing I tried to prevent. I ran into Kukai's room while he was in the shower, grabbed a razor blade he carelessly left on the nightstand, and proceeded to exit the room. I almost walked out before I spotted a bottle of vodka sitting in the corner.  
"Oh great." I groaned and kicked the bottle over, causing it to spill on the white carpet. But not like I cared right? I went into mine and Utau's room and shut the door. I placed the razor at my wrist. How does Utau do it? I slid the blade across my wrist. It hurt and blood instantly began pouring from the cut. I went to do it again, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled my up by the shirt. I came face to face with Amu. Her honey eyes flared and her face was red.  
"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL YAYA?! " She screamed in my face. I only watched with wide eyes. Tears came and I hugged Amu tightly. She hugged back and patted my head.

(Nagi POV)  
I looked out the window sadly, planning another suicide attempt. Which one this time? Run in front of a bus or try to jump off the building? Or should I just buy a gun and shoot myself? So many choices. I got up off the couch and went out the door, going to the place where I bought the vodka for Kukai and I. Ikuto drank some too occasionally. I went in front of the store and tied up my hair like Nadeshiko, who went to Europe to dance and clear her head. A man winked at me. I held my puke in and winked back. The man strided over to me.  
"Want anything from the store little lady?" The man asked me. His breath smelled of alchol. I smiled and got close to him.  
"Vodka. Two bottles." I answered. The guy smirked and went into the store. He came back out with a large paper bag. I made a grab for the bag but he held it from me.  
"It'll cost you little lady." He growled and looked at my chest, which had nothing since I was a guy. Before I could punch him, a short blonde punched him in the face and caused him to fall with a bloody nose. The blonde's bangs covered her eyes and she smiled and insane and creepy smile.  
"Stupid son of a-" The girl muttered and grabbed the bottles out of my hand and threw each one against the wall.  
"RIMA?!" I screamed when the blonde whipped the bangs out of her face.  
"The one and only." She smiled. I hugged her tightly and started crying.

(Amu POV)  
I sighed as I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. I can't believe we're back. I hated watching everyone suffer from above. I heard the door creak and the shower door slammed open. Tadase stood there, staring at me. The bad thing was, I was naked. But he only stared into my eyes. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.  
"Tadase." I finally spoke, a red blush heating my cheeks. Tadase didn't even blink. Before I knew it, I was in Tadase's arms with him sobbing on my shoulder.  
"Shhh... It's ok. I'm back." I whispered and kissed Tadase's head.

(Michelle POV)  
I entered the room and saw Kukai sobbing and holding a knife to his bloody wrist. I sighed and felt tears well up in my eyes. I silently walked over to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him, taking the knife in the process. Kukai froze and turned to me. He reached to touch my cheek but I grabbed his hand, placed my hands on his cheeks, and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. We pulled apart to see Aqua sneaking up on Daichi and pouncing on him, kissing him over and over again. We laughed as Daichi froze with wide eyes.  
"Hey Marci, why don't you pay the little prince a visit?" Kukai suggested, his arm wrapped around my waist. Marci smirked.  
"With pleasure."

(Erica POV)  
I smiled as I watched Kairi struggle with his homework, Musashi struggling to help him. I winked at Luna, who pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and floated to Musashi. She snuck behind him and covered his mouth.  
"Yo." She whispered in his ear. Musashi turned to her with a very surprised look.  
"B-but you... Oh my god." Musashi started.  
"You think I'd go without a fight?" Luna asked. Musashi looked like he was about to cry.  
"Forget the honors of a samurai." Musahi muttered. Luna looked at him with a confused look and was about to say something but instead, Musashi grabbed my chara by the waist and kissed her. Aria fell into a fit of giggles as I turned back to Kairi.  
"Wanna ditch homework and get ice cream?" I asked, surprising him and making him jump out of his seat.  
"Erica?" Kairi asked.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." I responded and smirked. Kairi grabbed me and hugged me tightly.  
"I'm back." I breathed, returning my boyfriend's hug.

(Normal POV)

Michelle, Amu, Rima, and Erica stood outside the closet Utau locked herself up in. The blonde pop star didn't know they came back, so they planned to surprise her. Erica knocked on the door and waited. Utau unlocked the closet to reveal no one there. Michelle, Rima, Erica, and Amu all jumped from their hiding places and attacked Utau with hugs. All Utau did was cry and scream over and over that this was a dream. Amu slapped her cheek.  
"DOES THAT FEEL LIKE A DREAM TO YOU!?" Amu yelled with excitement and happiness in her voice. Utau's eyes widened and all the girls hugged.  
"What's going on?!" Ikuto yelled, barging into the hallway only to see four recently dead girls and his sister hugging on the floor.  
"You're back?" Ikuto whispered. He reached out to touch Amu's cheek but she flicked his hand and the five girls pounced on him instead. Everyone else came into the hallway, laughing and smiling. Knowing that Saaya couldn't hurt them at all anymore. They were safe and happy.  
"Well what are we doing?! Let's go to Michelle's house and have a party!" Kiseki exclaimed out of character like. Everyone turned to him and there was silence.  
"YEAH!" Yaya shouted and ran out the door with everyone else following her. They ran to Michelle's house, opened the six tubs of ice cream that were in the freezer, and threw a party. And all was calm. The next morning Ikuto moved everyone's belongings back into Michelle's house and sold the apartment. They continued school and finally graduated highschool. After that, attending the University of Long Beach and graduating with excellent grades. They all stayed friends and the exchange students decided to move to America, not wanting to separate from their friends. All was well.

**Me: Alrighty guys! That wraps that up. We are now officially done with this story... Well almost. It's epilogue time! Prepare for the longest, most awesome epilogue ever!**


	50. Across four weddings

**Me: We're back!**

**Ikuto: With the last few chapters of this story!**

**Amu: Michelle onee-chan is also going to make another story. And It's gunna be AMUTO! WAIT A SECOND I DIDN'T AGREE TO-**

**Me: *slaps hand over Amu's mouth* Shut. Up. Anyways yeah I might make another story and I might make a one shot for Soul Eater (It's an Awesome anime watch it!)**

**Kukai: Anyways Enjoy! By the way Amu, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko are all 20. Michelle, Arelly, and I are 21. Kairi, Yaya, and Erica are 19. Ikuto is 25. Utau is 24.**

(several years later)

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WE WOKE UP LATE!" Michelle screeched. Utau put a hand over Michelle's mouth and dragged her out the door. Utau then pushed Michelle in the taxi van along with Rima, Amu, and Erica.  
"Hey it's not our fault Yaya didn't wake us up in time to make it to our wedding!" Rima exclaimed as hurriedly brushed her hair, then focused her attention to Amu's.  
"Hey guy!" Utau shouted at the taxi driver, who winced.  
"What?" he responded.  
"I'll give u 200 bucks if you don't turn around while we're changing." Utau said. The driver nodded and Utau shoved the white dress toward Michelle.  
"No way am I changing with a guy in here!" Michelle exclaimed. Suddenly they heard Amu's ringtone , the song Tadase sung for her on the night Tadase gave her the promise ring.  
"Its Nade!" Amu yelled and threw the phone at Erica, who shakily pressed the answer button.  
"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! THE WEDDING STARTS IN 10 MINUTES! I SWEAR IF YOU GUYS-" Nade was cut off when Utau hung up and slipped on her white bridesmaid dress. Michelle had her dress on and was currently helping Erica put her wedding dress on. Rima and Amu had their dresses on and were trying to put on makeup ,which they succeded in. In the last few years, alot had happened. Utau was married to Niall Hordan, who she met on a trip to England and they started dating, (A/N: YOUR WELCOME UTAU :P)  
Arelly was married to a boy named Drake a few months after Utau's marriage, Nagi proposed to Rima when they went back to the beach and rode the "Love Boat Ride" in which they shared their first kiss, Kukai proposed to Michelle on Christmas day a few months ago, Kairi proposed to Erica while walking through the park a month after Kukai proposed to Michelle, and Tadase proposed to Amu on a trip to the fair on the ferris wheel. Ikuto already married a beautiful girl named Gissel, who he met on a trip to Europe and they already have a kid named Felix, who is now 4. Felix is a picture of his father but has his mother's sparkling green eyes. Utau was pregnant with a baby they have yet to know whether is a boy or girl.  
The girls dashed out of the taxi and ran onto the sandy beach.  
"HEY YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Aruto cried. Ikuto had recently attained contact with his father and invited him to the wedding. The music instantly started and the girls who were soon to be married drew in deep breaths and slowly walked down the aisle side by side holding hands. At the end of the aisle were Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, and Kukai. They met up at the end of the isle, the priest said the things that the priest are supposed to say (A/N: IDK what goes on at weddings) and soon enough the girls were married. Midori and Tsmugo were crying in the crowd while Ami, who was now 15, was clapping. Aruto was smiling, Utau was crying, Ikuto was smiling, Arelly and Reymond were clapping, The proud parents of the married kids were crying and exchanging hugs, and Yaya and her boyfriend, Jay, were planning what the babies would look like. After the wedding the girls all stepped outside into the cool air and rested against a tree.  
"Whew I thought I was gonna mess up on the vows." Rima stated and sighed. Suddenly the boys walked out of the church and engulfed the girls in tight hugs and also shared a few kisses.  
"KAIRI PUT ME DOWN!" Erica exclaimed loudly as Kairi picked her up bridal style. The other boys did the same to their wives and ran back into the church.  
"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Kukai exclaimed and ran back out the door with everyone following to the place he had planned. When everyone arrived there was music heard and people started dancing. The place the boys had picked for the party was a meeting place by city hall. It had white walls, a light up dance floor, small tables, and a large buffet with all the food and dessert you can think of.  
"TIME TO DANCE!" Utau yelled and started dancing with Ikuto's wife. Everyone else shrugged and ran onto the dance floor. A few music filled hours later, It was time to throw the bouquets. Erica was first since she was the youngest. She threw the bouquet and it landed in the arms of Ami. Tsmugo started to cry and Midori just happily smiled. Rima threw the bouquet next, and it landed in Felix's arms by mistake. Amu threw her bouquet and it landed  
in Nade's arms. Nade blushed and looked over to her boyfriend, Andre, who smiled. Nade sat down somewhere and Michelle was next to throw the bouquet. It landed in an unsuspecting Yaya's arms. Suddenly Jay went onto the dance floor and got on one knee.  
"Yaya Yuiki I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" Jay asked. Yaya jumped up and down for a second, screamed yes, and hugged Jay. Awww's, claps, and whistles escaped from the crowd and some slow dance music started. The kids, or rather adults, danced until they couldn't stand up anymore. Everyone soon went home, but the most amazing thing happened. Oh and did I mention the couples had their own homes? Let's see what amazing thing this is shall we?

(With the Hotori's)

20 year old Amu sat on the toilet with complete and utter bewilderment. She just got married, this kind of thing wasn't to happen until after a while. The pink-haired girl just stared at the object in her hands. Rima had given it to her in case, and Amu wanted to try it, but she never expected this to happen.  
"This must be a mistake." Amu whispered to herself as she gripped the box and pulled another object from it. She took the test and it came positive... again.  
"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Amu shrieked. Her blonde husband ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
"Amu are you ok?!" Tadase yelled, worried that his wife was in danger or hurt.  
"No- I mean Yea! I'm fine I just uh slipped on the floor." Amu responded. She exited the bathroom and swiped her phone from the kitchen counter, making sure Tadase had left to get groceries.  
"Yeah, um Utau, I need you to come over now. It's important. Oh Rima is there too? Bring her over. Tell her to call the rest of the girls. I don't care what you're doing this is an emergency. No not a code yellow, a code I THINK I MIGHT BE FUCKING PREGNANT! Just hurry up NOW!" And with that the pinkette ended the call and tossed her phone onto the white couch. She walked over to the couch and plopped face first onto it. No less than a minute later, there was rapid knocking on the door. Amu opened the door to reveal a panting Utau, Nade, Yaya, Michelle, Erica, and Rima.  
"You shouldn't be running Utau your pregnant." Amu scolded. The rest of the girls just piled into the house, bombarding Amu with questions.  
"You should talk." Utua retorted. Amu glared and sighed.  
"So your pregnant." Michelle started. "Did you tell Tadase yet?"  
"No I didn't. Oh god what if he hates me! What if he abandons me? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Amu shrieked. Yaya hit her with a rolled up magazine.  
"Shut up, you know Tadase will never, ever leave you, so don't say crap like that." Yaya stated. The rest of the girls nodded and Amu held her head down.  
"I'll tell him when he gets back." Amu said.  
"Tell me what?" A voice asked, making the girls jump out of their seats, well except Utau because she was pregnant.  
"Well, Tadase, I'm pregnant." Amu explained. She watched as Tadase's eyes widened. His lips curved into a small smile. He then engulfed his girlfriend in a hug.  
"Oh my god. I'm going to be a father. We're going to have a child!" Tadase exclaimed happily. Amu smiled and nodded. Michelle hurriedly called the rest of the childhood friends and told them the news. Amu was expecting a baby.

(A month later)

"Don't tell me." Erica started and her eyes widened at the blonde, who ony nodded.  
"Really? All at the same time? You guys all double checked? Are you absolutely positive?" Utau ranted. Michelle and Rima nodded in sync and smiled.  
"Do Nagi and Kukai know?" Amu asked, holding her now larger stomach.  
"Yeah, we told them and they fainted, so we left them with Ikuto and Kairi and came her to tell you." Rima explained, sipping her coffee. The girls were in a small cafe, discussing the big news.  
"This is amazing! I wonder-" Erica started but was interrupted by two certain boys running into the cafe.  
"ARE WE REALLY GOING TO BE FATHERS?!" Kukai and Nagihiko asked/ yelled, causing the other customers to turn their heads.  
"Better believe it." Rima responded. Michelle sipped her own coffee and nodded, causing Kukai and Nagihiko to tackle their wives.  
"Hey hey hey watch out they're pregnant." Nade growled. Kukai and Nagihiko slowly got off their wives and sat down next to them. And they all continued to talk about the future.


	51. The births and utter silence

**Me: Welcome to the second to last chapter to Shugo Chara Goes American! I really hope you enjoyed my work so far and I would like to thank all of you guys for staying with me until the end and being so supportive of me. I love you guys so much! I really hope you enjoy epilogue part 2!**

(Normal POV)

"I'm a father! I'm a father!" Kukai happily sang as he walked down the hall with Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi. Finally they all stopped at the window of the infant care facility. Nagi looked around at the children and spotted Kukai's adorable twins.

"Look Kukai!" Tadase exclaimed as he pointed at the twins.  
"I'm a father." Kukai said blankly. He stood motionlessly staring through the glass. Tadase waved his hand in front of Kukai's face. Kukai stayed still.  
"I'm a father." He said again, this time more absent minded. The next thing the boys new, Kukai fainted. The boys dragged Kukai back to Michelle's hospital room and sat him in a chair while fanning him. Kukai, now 22, groaned and woke up. He immediately sat up and looked at his wife.  
"What do you want to name the twins?" Kukai asked his wife. She put a finger to her chin and smiled.  
"The boy can be named Soul." Michelle, now 22, suggested.  
"Alright, what about our little girl?" Michelle asked. Kukai then put his finger to his chin.  
"Evangeline?" Kukai suggested.  
"It's a bit long..." Michelle answered. Kukai then snapped his fingers.  
"Amaya." He stated. Michelle smiled happily and nodded.  
"Good idea. How about you let everyone else in now?" Michelle said as she shifted in her hospital bed. Kukai nodded and got up to open the door. As soon as he opened the door a crack, everyone stormed in. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. All of the guardians, Michelle's mom and dad, Kukai's brothers and parents, and even the charas. Though the guardians had already become who they want to be, their charas still stayed with them.  
"DID YOU NAME THEM?." Utau yelled and everyone sweat dropped.  
"Yup. We named our boy Soul and our girl Amaya." Kukai happily announced. His brothers all patted him on the back. Hard. So hard he fell forward.  
"Ow." Kukai muttered as he stood up. Everyone laughed and the aura in the room was calm and happy.

(Amu is giving birth now)

"T-tadase, it hurts." Amu whimpered. Sweat made her bubblegum pink hair sitck to her face, tears were in the woman's eyes as she pushed like the doctor instructed.  
"It's ok. It'll be over soon." Tadase calmed his wife. Amu nodded and screamed as she pushed. A baby's crying filled the room and everyone that occupied the small hospital room smiled.  
"A boy." The words escaped Tadase's lips. His cheeks ached from smiling and his eyes watered.  
"Oh he's adorable! And he's perfect! Ten tiny little fingers and toes! What should we name him?" Amu excitedly exclaimed. The baby was in her arms, it's big golden eyes shone with love and calmness.  
"Mao." Tadase responded, letting the baby grip his finger with its tiny hand.  
"Perfect!" Yaya exclaimed, popping out of no where along with Amu's parents, Tadase's grandma, and everyone else.  
"Oh he's so cute!" Rima cooed and tickled the babies tiny foot, causing it to giggle. Awes escaped from the big crowd.

XxA month laterxX  
"DRIVE FASTER OR I'LL HAVE THE BABY IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Rima shouted at her purple-haired husband.  
"Ok Rima-koi." Nagi responded and pushed the gas pedal harder. They were in the hospital two minutes later, with all the guardians on their tails.  
"Help, my wife is about to have a baby." Nagi said. The doctors took one look at the blonde and then pulled her onto a stretcher and into a hospital room. Nagi followed after her quickly, and rushed to her side.  
"NAGI THIS SHIT HURTS." Rima shrieked and gripped his hand. Nagi patted her hand and smoothed her hair. The doctors hovered over Rima and spread her legs.  
"On three, you push." One doctor ordered as he injected Rima with some pain medicine. Rima took a deep breath and nodded.  
"One, two, three, PUSH!" The doctor yelled. Rima screamed and dug her nails into Nagi's hand. Nagi didn't mind at all, he was too focused in all the chaos.  
"Oh no." The doctor whispered, but everyone heard.  
"What the hell do you mean by oh no?!" Nagi demanded, raising his voice at the tall blonde doctor.  
"The baby isn't breathing." The man responded. There was complete and utter silence.

**Me and Erica: Please excuse the shortness of this epilogue chapter, but I had little time to type. I really really hoped you enjoyed and there is one more epilogue after this that might be posted tomorrow. Ja NE!**


	52. The Last Chapter

**Me: and we're back! And sadly, this is the last chapter of Shugo Chara Goes American. I really hope you liked this story, and again I would like to all my followers, reviewers, readers, and everyone else. You guys are awesome and are what keeps me going. You guys gave me hope to write more stories since this was my very first one. Erica said she wanted me to thank you guys for her, since she is busy and can't be here with me now, but she's also happy. She quit on the story a while ago because her grades got low and she moved, but she was my co-writer through most of this, and I really hope you appreciate her too. Please enjoy!**

(Nagihiko POV)

I felt everything in my body shatter when those words escaped the doctor's lips.  
"No." I heard Rima whisper. I yelled bloody hell and ran to where the baby was. ok, now I failed CPR training in highschool, but this is my child for crying out loud! I have to try! I was sweating as pushed gently on the baby's chest then listened. Nothing. Fuck. I tried again. And again. And again. But the very last time I tried, something inside me got calmer. I listened for a heartbeat. There was one.  
"GET THE BABY TO THE ICU NOW!" The doctor commanded. Nurses swarmed me and carried the baby away. Rima was crying hysterically.  
"Shhh no it's going to be all right. She's alive." I whispered in Rima's ear.  
"She? Oh my gosh, the baby's alive?! And it's a girl! What do you want to name it?" Rima excitedly yelled. I smiled and wiped her tears.  
"What do _you _want to name her?" I asked.  
"Sayomi." Rima responded, her golden eyes gleaming just like the day we shared out first kiss.  
"Perfect. absolutely perfect." I answered and sat next to Rima on the hospital bed. The doctor ran into the small room, his blue eyes wide and a smile plastered on his face.  
"She's alright. You have a beautiful baby girl." He stated, the smile never leaving her face. Rima smiled wide and I kissed her cheek.  
"Here." A nurse coming into the room said. She held Sayomi, who was one of the most adorable babies I have ever seen. I smiled and took Sayomi into my arms, taking in her pale skin and beautiful gold eyes. Just like Rima's.  
"Oh she's perfect! Nagi you saved her!" Rima exclaimed and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and handed our baby girl to my wife, who took her into her arms and cradled her.  
"Hi. I'm Rima." Rima whispered and stroked the baby's cheek. We have a baby girl. A happy healthy baby girl.

(Some years later)

"Come on! HURRY UP! Daddy wake up!" Mao yelled and pounced on his father's sleeping form. Tadase woke up with a start, rubbing his eyes at the sight of his twelve year old son.  
"Yes 24/7 dad service how may I help you?" Tadase asked his son, who's strawberry blonde hair was a mess but his eyes gleaming.  
"Amu CHOP!" Tadase's pink haired wife yelled before she hit her husband and son with a pillow. The boys fell over laughing.  
"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna play too!" A pink haired little girl the age of three ran into the room and jumped onto the bed and into the arms of her mom and dad.  
"Oh Mika, how are you up this early?" Tadase asked his maroon eyed daughter, who only giggled.  
"Daddy can I go with Soul to the park? Please Please PLUUUUUEEESSSSEEEEE?" Mao begged and put on his best puppy eyes.  
"Alright, but you know the rules alright? No strangers, and stick together ok?" Tadase reminded, causing his son to roll his eyes.  
"Yea I know. Can I go now?" Mao retorted. Amu sighed and nodded, Mika giggling in her arms. With that Mao ran out the door, ready to meet his best friend.

(At Le park)

"SOUL!" Mao shouted at the red headed boy who was sitting under a tree with his drawing book. His chara floating by his head. Mao had brought his chara, Derek, along with him.  
"Yo." Soul greeted the blonde. Out from behind Soul, came his twin sister, Amaya. Her brown eyes gleamed and her long red hair framed her pale face. Mao blushed and smiled.  
"H-hi A-amaya." Mao greeted his best friend's twin, who smiled. Her chara was another version of Daichi and Aqua, but named Ivan.  
"Yo Derek." Ivan greeted Mao's chara. Ivan had long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a soccer uniform. It was unusual for a girl to have a boy chara, but what's normal here? Derek high fived Ivan, his red hair spiked up and a silver crown resting on his head.  
"Yo Kingy." Evan, Soul's chara, greeted the two boys. His black beret rested on his all white hair. His red eyes shone with inspiration. A blue sketch pad was in his arms.  
"Hey guys!" Sayomi and Amy yelled as they ran toward the group. Amy is Utau's fourteen year old daughter. Sayomi had her mother's gold eyes, her father's long purple hair, and her mother's height. Soul instantly blushed at the sound of Sayomi's voice. He stood up and instantly grabbed Sayomi's chin and made her look into his eyes, doing what Felix, Ikuto's son, told him to do.  
"Paws. Off." Brian, Erica's and Kairi's kid, growled and pulled Sayomi's arm. The other kids sweat dropped at the two boys' actions.  
"Oh look at them. They're so cute." Nagi said and ran a hand through his now short, tousled purple hair. Michelle giggled as she watched Mao look at Amaya every now and then and blush.  
"Should we tell them our story?" Ikuto asked, sitting on the park bench with the other parents.  
"Like they'll believe us." Erica answered as she patted Mika's head.  
"I remember those days. Like the first day we came here." Tadase started.  
"I remember when Kairi accidentally walked in on Erica in the shower." Amu added with a wink. Kairi blushed.  
"I remember when Yaya and Pepe threw us a huge Fourth of July party, then got scared by the fireworks and ran somewhere." Utau reminded. Everyone laughed, then looked around.  
"Hey where is that girl anyway?" Rima asked. As if on cue, Yaya ran up to the group of adults. Her red hair was down and to her waist.  
"Hey YAYA!" Kukai exclaimed. Yaya ran faster to the group.  
"Hai Hai!" The perky red head exclaimed and hugged everyone.  
"Hi auntie!" Mika exclaimed and giggled. Yaya took Mika into her arms and turned to her friends.  
"You guys are never going to believe it!" Yaya started, still panting from running.  
"Yeah we know. Brian and Soul are both in love with Sayomi. Mao is in love with Amaya. And Amy has a thing for Felix, just like Utau did with her brother." Tadase said before Yaya could.  
"Oh. I guess I have nothing to tell you then. Oh wait yes I do! I was asking Sayomi the other day when I was babysitting her, if there was any bullies at her school, and she said there was one popular girl who hated her guts. And that the popular girl hated Amaya and the others too, even when they just met. She said her name was Sam Yamabuki." Yaya stated, a look of worry in her eyes. The other parents' eyes widened.  
"You don't think..." Utau started.  
"No way that's impossible. She couldn't have had a kid. She's in hell where she belongs." Michelle responded quickly.  
"Yeah you're right. Impossible."

Or is it?

**Me: Alright well that concluded Shugo Chara Goes American. But Arely actually wanted me to continue it in a sequel, so tell me what you guys think ok? The sequel would be about the next generation guardians facing what might be a greater evil than Saaya ever was. Please tell me what you think in the review section below. And thank you everyone!**


	53. Sequel Info

**Hey guys, Michelle here with some good and bad news. Please excuse any typos for my friend Rachel is here with me. HI!( it's Rachel by the way) Anyways, the good news is that Shugo Chara Goes American will in fact have a sequel. The bad news is, it will have to wait until I can get finished with my other story and add the new one. So thank you everyone and I will be updating soon.**


End file.
